Blitzkrieg Brotherhood
by JuliaYuriy
Summary: In the shadows of the night, there's a raging war between BBA and BEGA. Vampires against slayers. The Blitzkrieg Brotherhood are bond of brothers who will stop at nothing to kill any slayer who threatens their race. Pairing Inside...
1. Cruel Identities, a vampire

**Blitzkrieg Brotherhood**

**By: Julia Harl**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Summary: **

What If the Blitzkrieg Boys were all Vampires along with Rei, Tyson and Max... This story is similar to J.R.Ward's the Black Dagger Brotherhood Novels... If you read these books, then try to picture them as the character... Each Chapter is a pairing of who gets who... I recommend that you read J.R. Wards Books, it's a very romantic Vampire novel... Anyways, here the bladders are vampires and each of them wanted revenge on a Lesser or Vampire Slayer named Boris as the leader and the BEGA bladder as the slayers... They fight for honor and brotherhood, their hearts where filled with vengeance until certain females entered their life... pairings inside (KxH, TxJ, MxM, RxM, and others...)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 1 – Cruel Identities, a vampires life...**

In the dead of the night, A certain tall person walked down the streets of Japan. He savoured the feeling of the wind blowing through his flaming red hair and dead white face and he breathed in the scent gently for his sense of smell was very sensitive compared to the mortals. His jumpsuit out fit raffled gently as he walk slowly towards the park.

_Ring...ring...ring..._

He sighed as his cellphone rang, he stopped on a near by tree and took out his CP as he leaned on the bark. He flip open the phone and saw that his _brother_ was calling... he answered it...

"Speak..." he said gristly.

"We're all here...We're waiting for you" said his brother.

"I'll be there...Just need to take a breeze." He answered back as his nose picked up the foul smell of his enemy. "Got to go..." he said at once as he flipped close the phone and he drop it on one of his pockets.

He sniffed the air quietly and no doubt, he wasn't alone.

Then out of nowhere, two lesser appeared from thin air. Both wearing black and in there hand were a samurai's sword. _Just two..._

The vampire leaned away from the tree and took image under the moonlight. He adjusted his head with a loud crack then in a flash, he beared his fangs as they elongated...ready to feed...ready to fight... He drew out his own sword and let it relax on its grip as the weightless weapon lingered beside him.

"Evening Boys..." he hissed as he pounced backward up on the tree and disappearing out of sight. The two lesser held their ground then—

SHUSH...

IN a single slash, the two lesser were slash right behind but the vampire didn't cut them in half... The two lesser dropped to the ground moaning in pain. The vampire laughed evily as he approach the nearest lesser and he took off the guy's mask...

The lesser growled as the Vampire saw it was a woman...The Vampire smiled and he grab the woman by the hair and lifted her up, higher than him... he turned his head to the other lesser...

"Tell Boris... that no matter how many men or _women _he gives off to capture us...He will never succeed." The vampire threatened as the woman tried to fight off his firm grip. "TELL HIM!" then in a swift motion he dragged the woman to his mouth and he bit her own her neck and drank in furious gulps.

"NO!!!" the woman screamed as she struggle to get free from him, then after a few second she went limp. The vampire smiled in her neck then discarded her lifeless body on the ground. Then the body began to melt turn to ashes... The vampire took a glance over the tree and he beared his fangs at it as a warning.

Then the vampire walked away and then in a blink of an eye, he dematerialized... Leaving the lesser struggling in pain. Then in a quick glance over the tree another lesser, the second left man of the leader was smirking as he just appeared.

"So...was that all he can do..."

"Mr. G..." croaked the lesser on the ground as he reached out for help...

The lesser near the tree approached him then in a flash he slashed his sword, cutting the other lesser in half...

"Useless piece of shit... " he muttered then he walked away too and disappearing in mid-air. The dead lesser too turned to ashes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"He's late..." grunted a voice.

"Maybe he was—"

"He is never late..."

"Let's just wait...He'll be arriving anytime soon... He just maybe run into some sort of problem"

"Such as?"

"Ummm... Lessers or other thingys?"

"You're as dense as you look... Can't you wake up your common sense or something?"

"Hey watch it, B!" said the angry voice. "Let's see you get worry about unusual things happening!"

"Gee…What would be more unusual than you, huh?"

"Will you two cut it out... It's giving me a migraine..."

"Tell that to Bryan, Rei..."

"Watch it, Tyson! You're fang might fall off from your lies..."

"If you won't stop this fight then I'm gonna end it!"

"I don't know why you became my brother but one things for sure, this group—"

Then they all stopped as the doors opened, brutally swinging on its joints as the new comer arrived. They all went silent as their leader came in...

"Seems you guys are having fun as he strodded towards his usual table, tossing his jacket on the chair and sinking into it." he said as he smirked at them.

"Took you long enough, Tala"

"Sorry, run into some friends of ours..." Tala replied as he took in their appearance.

Everyone is present for tonight, he laughed at the thought as one of their lazy member actually came up tonight. Beside the fireplace, Tyson...the annoying member of the Brotherhood was sitting impatiently and was giving the man opposite him, death glares. He was wearing a baseball cap and he seems to be well for Tala's opinion. Beside him, was Max... the happy and sugar-high member of the group, he seems to be happy all the time but when he gets angry, everyone would clear out of his way for he maybe the happiest guy around, he is also the one that's hard to calm down. Tala shifted his gaze forward and leaning on the wall was Rei. He maybe the soft guy of the group, the voice of reason and fair kind of being, he is the deadlieast of the group. Inside him, there lies a deadly beast that once unleashed, it will kill or destroy anything in its path, even if it was the brotherhood. On the opposite direction to where Tyson was glaring... Bryan, the soulless member may have the same ranking as to Rei but he wasn't as kkind or sweet like Rei and he wasn't friendly with Tyson, Max nor Rei. He only treated the other members well but never the three... beside him is Spencer, the largest of the group. Heavily built, he is in charge of the weaponry of the Brotherhood. He also happens to be a great advantage during their battle with their enemy. Then Tala tried to searched for the last member of the Brotherhood... then he saw him, on his usual place...the dark corner. Kai, the most fearsome member of the brotherhood, just by looking at him, it gave Tala silent shivers running down his spine. Kai maybe the quietest guy around but when he faces anger or abrupt emotion... you wouldn't live long enough to step out of his way for a sec. Kai beared the marks of an awful past on his face...the two blue triangles on each cheek.

Then the leader was him, Tala... the leader of the brotherhood, he was the darkest member of the brotherhood. Yes...they were one hell of a brotherhood. One hell of vampires...

"Ok... So who goes first?" Tala asked.

"I was just given information that the Lesser are on the move of attacking our fellow clan. In other words, we are losing our kind slowly as these lesser multiply." Bryan stated as he stretch.

"Not only that...They tend to take in the Female of our kind for experiments and would, if they dared, use them as breeders of our kind" Rei told them.

"What?! Is that even possible?" Tyson reacted.

"With their kind of technology compared to ours...They can..."Spencer said as he look at Tala.

"Bastards..." Tala growled as his fangs griited.

"Got word that they were building a private building for recruitment and other sinful doings of their own" Spencer told them as he glanced from Tala to the others.

Tala looked down on his desk, breathing angrily._ This is not good..._

"We do shifts..." Tala said " Bryan, go to Kenny and try to ask for some more info about the Building. Check on the old Abbey while you're at it, for some reason we may need the facilities in it anytime soon. Bring Kenny there so he can wire up the place and tell Kenny to wire this mansion as well. We can't risk being attack again. We may need time adjusting here since our last battle in Russia, we can't just take any chances." Tala said then he turned to Max.

"Max... try to seek guidance from the BBA, inform them on what's going on and tell them we might need new members. I can't stand and see another one of us die and grieve for them forever."

"Got it!" he said happily "Anything else?"

"Yeah, If you could—" Tala stopped at once as he felt his strength drain from him. Then he realized, the blood he drunk from was a mortal soulless being. The blood wasn't as strong as theirs. _Selena..._

"Hey, you alright?" Tyson asked.

"I stupidly drunk a lesser's blood..." he said weakly. "Tyson, summon Selena and tell her to wait in my room...Go"

Tyson nodded and he stood up and left them. "See yah guys..."

"Ok, Kai..." Tala began as he caught Kai's attention. Kai open his eyes and Tala had to hold his breath as his Red blood eyes stares down at him as if demanding on how dare he disturbed him.

"Anything you want, brother?" he said in a heavy voice.

"Find information about Garland- what's his name- He's a lesser, Boris' second man in line... If you—"

"I got it..." Kai interrupted as he push himself away from his corner then he walked out of the room. At the same time, Tyson step in and Tyson immediately jump out of his way. Kai glared at him then he continued walking away.

Tyson breathed out. "That was close..."

Tala turned to Tyson, "Tyson... You go with Max on his assignment, I want full report on everything that you guys find. If you lead to a dead end, try on different angles..."

"Alright!"

"Yeah, heading out..."

"Start tomorrow... For now, try to prepare" Tala said as he stood up, then they all left at once.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

By the time Tala went up his room, A black haired woman, wearing a thin sheet of gown was lying on his bed. When she sensed his presence, she sat up slowly and smiled at him. Tala walked towards the bed and he sat at the opposite side, away from her.

"Still scared of having me?" she purred as she slid towards him and he wrapped her arms around him. "I thought you'll never summon me again..." she purred as she kiss his shoulder... then up his neck.

Tala closed his eyes as he closed his eyes to a familiar feeling...

_**Julia...**_

"_**I thought you left... I'm sorry I—"**_

"_**Shhssh... I'm sorry, I left you...I'm here now "**_

"_**Tala... I can't—"**_

"_**Please don't leave me--- JULIA!!!!!!!!"**_

"_**JULIA!!!!!"**_

Tala blinked and he turned around. "I got into a little accident, I need to feed, Selena" then he grab her gently by the neck, Selena inclined her neck to the side to allow him for better access. Then Tala bit down on the soft flesh just above the thick vein and he sucked silently.

Selena smiled then sinfully, she began reading his mind. She saw a dual haired woman with orange and brown hair... she knew who this woman was... Selena frowned angrily at his thoughts, she pulled her mind away and concentrated on Tala's gently suck at her neck.

_She's gone... He's mine now... _she smiled.

"That's it..take as much as you want...' she whispered. "then we can play around for a while." Tala didn't answered.

After a few long minutes Tala pulled away and saw the two holes at her neck. Then he pulled himself away from her and he settled down on his bed. Selena was about to climb on him when he stopped him.

"Selena, Please..."

"Tala..It's been a long time..."

"I really am not ready yet, Ok? Sorry" he said as he turned away from her.

Selena shook her head gently and smiled at him. "Tala, it's been four years since she died...it's time to move on...We can't change what happened back then...What done is done..."

"If you happen to lose someone, you would feel the same..."

"Well, I got you..." she purred as she tried another effort. Then Tala lost it. He roughly pushed her out of his bed and she landed on the floor and Tala stared at her angrily, then he laid back down.

"FINE!!!" she screamed... "Why can't you get it?! I'm here, I'm willing and yet you seek another! Julia's dead! DEAD!!! Admit it yourself! SHE DIED BECAUSE YOU ALLOWED HER!!!!"

"GET OUT!!!!" Roared Tala and in a flash, she disapparated. Tala breathes in air then he punched the pillow angrily then he roared. He roared so loud the candles inside his room went out and he surely knows the whole household heard him. Then after that...he collapse and he wiped off the tears from his eyes and he tried to get some restless nap.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rei, Max and Tyson was outside the Mansion, after hearing Tala's ear-splitting scream. They knew, things weren't going well.

"So? Got plans for this night?" Rei asked.

"Nope...Thought I might retire tonight and wake up tomorrow night..I'm kinda tired." Tyson answered

"You're so lazy Tyson" Max said happily.

"Well I can't help it...I'm Half Human. It's the nature of the Human to be Nocturnal of our Nocturnal time...or was it us who's nocturnal???" Tyson thought

Max slapped his head... "You're lazy and stupid..."

"Anyway... I'm heading back in Tyson maybe right...I do feel like I want to retire early. The bed never seems so comfortable in my life..."

"Yeah...Anyway. I'm heading to the kitchen. I think Rei had some leftover cold sandwiches in the fridge."

Then in an abrupt turned to the gates, Kai came walking in limply.

"Kai?" Tyson asked as saw his brother.

"He's injured again..." Rei told them.

"It happens a lot ever since we lost some of our brothers and I think Kai has a past to overcome." Max replied as they watch Kai walked in the mansion.

"He should be retiring more earlier than me..." Tyson said as he and the other went in the mansion as well.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tala stared at the ceiling, his thought kept lingering to one single Image..._Julia._

After four years, he still hasn't recovered from her death. It was the hardest experience, he can hardly overcome. Traumatic might be the best word to describe it. Memories of her were here still lingering as he remembered her smile, lips and her presence every night she retires to rest in his room. He smiled as he remembered how peaceful her face looks like in her slumber, the perfect curve of her pale white face and the fangs that always sink into his neck every time she needed to feed.

"_I'm all yours for tonight"_

Tala smiled as he repeated the words that kept soothing him every time he felt frustrated, drain or alone. Those words that escaped from her lips always calm him. The lips that he often kissed...

Then his smiled faded..._I'll never get to taste those lips again.._

Tala sat up slowly as he opened the bedside drawer with his mind and he summoned the most valuable possession his lover ever gave him.

_A golden locket..._

Tala sighed as he remembered when Julia told him to put inside a photo of them so whenever he felt that Julia was away. He would just stare at it and he'll never be alone...

But sadly, they never got to take a photo together and he tightened his grip on the locket as he regretfully remembered the words he replied to her when she said that...

"_That's a very idiotic thing to do, Julia... I can't believe you believe that kind of bullshit..."_

Tala angrily growled as tears escaped his eyes. He hated himself for that...he saw the look on her face when he said that, she was hurt badly from it...

"I'm sorry, Julia..." then he cried out another roared that even the ghost in every cornered could hear that...

He'll never get another chance to feel her again...

He'll never get another chance to save her...

He'll never get another chance to Love her over and over...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Ring...ring...ring_

"Mariah! Get the Phone!" yelled a happy voice from upstairs.

"Got it!" yelled back the girl named Mariah, "Hello!" she said to the receiver.

"Hello, is Hilary there?" said the voice.

"Ohhh! Hey! You're her phone pal, right?"

The voice laughed at her, "Yeah, Kinda...hehhe"

"Don't worry, she'll be here...just a sec." Mariah said as she put down the receiver on the table. 'Hilary! It's your boyfriend!!!" Mariah said as she continued cutting some vegetables.

'Coming!" said the voice named Hilary from the living room. The girl came into the kitchen, she was a brunette and right now she wore nothing but her ping hang blouse and short white skirt.

"who is it?" she asked as she saw the cookie jar and was about to grab the cover to open it but Mariah threw a bread knife that landed on the table next to her hand.

"I guess that's a no..." Hialry told her smirking.

"After dinner..." Mariah said as she began cutting the garlic.

"Spoil sports.." Hilary whispered, smiling at her as she took the receiver "Hello! Hey!!! How are you!"she told to teh receiver as she went out of the kitchen.

The girl who yelled earlier, went down stairs and into the kitchen. "is that what I smell?"

"Yap...We're having meatloaf..." Mariah Told her. "You better grab the other line and call the slayer in..." she said "And Mariam, try to lessen the internet bills...Girl, it's giving me a migraine."

"Gotcha! " Mariam answered as she pick up the phone nest to the fridge and dialled someone's phone number. "hello? Julia? Dinner's ready! Better dine in or get out! Heheh"

"On my way!" she rplied from the phone then Mariam heard some people screaming in the Background.

"Got another?"

"Oh yeah! This one's all mine!" Julia said breathlessly. "Hey, is there room for two more?" Mariam turned to Mariah, "hey! Brooklyn and Raul are coming in for dinner, Alright with you?"

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Mariah said happily.

"Bring 'em in Julia..." Mariam said as she hang up n her and went to the counter table where Mariah is.

"She got another one?" Mariah asked as she took out a pan.

"Yap, another Vampire... Guess, we'll be celebrating..." Mariam told her "So when are we three going hunting again?"

"As soon as Julia finish her training..."

"Ohhh...that would be a lllooooonnngggg time..."

"Werll she is knew in this" Mariah told her bluenette friend.

"So what's for dessert, You look like a cotton candy with that her bunched up on your head..."

"Well we are heavy Cotton Candy then..." Mariah told her "Nah! Just joking, brown cream cake..."

"Sweet!" Mariam said as Hilary walked back in, she was looking happy as usual.

"So? How did it go?" Mariah askewd as she put the meat into the oven and she wash ed the table clean.

"So far so good... Tyson's just saying hello" Hilary said as she somehow look disaapointed.

"Have you met the guy?" Mariah asked as she sat on the chair.

"Nope...not even a phot of him..." Hilary sighed.

"You seem upset..." Mariam notice.

"Kinda, I was hoping to meet him or let him meet me...But for some reason, He seems so mysterious. I just wish I could meet a guy with, you know...the one who had the courage to speak to me... Or even try to be there when I actually need him." Hilary said sadly.

"Well, I just want a guy who could really make a girl Happy..." Mariam told them as she proudly said to them.

"MARIAM!"

"NO!!! Not THAT kind! I just want someone who could make me laugh or make me feel comfortable" Mariam said, "Honestly, you guys are so green in the head."

"Well, I'm not that picky...I just want a man who can cook..."Mariah told them as she took out the brown cream cake she made earlier.

Hilary and Mariam stared at her. "That's it?"

"Yeah...A guy who can cook..." she replied proudly as she put the cake on the Dining Table.

"Ok...I really don't think you wanted that..."

"Well I do...so that's that..." Mariah said firmly as she took out plates and utensils.

"Well...if you say so..." Hilary answered as she helped her friend. Then at the exact moment, The door rang...

"I'll get it!" Mariam said as she went to the leaving room of the house. "Julia! Raul! Brooklyn!" Mariam said as she lead the newcomers to the kitchen.

"hey guys! Dinner's ready!" Mariah said.

"Hey! I wanna help!" said the red-haired man named Raul. "I'll get the dessert..."

"Me too!" saod another man with an orange hair. His name is Brooklyn.

"Hey! I can't let you guys have all the fun!" protested a Dual haired female named Julia.

Together, they set up the table and they began eating every ounce of food there is...They would talk later, but for now. Dinner was never this fun as before. Yes, this is the house of Vampire slayers, other slayer that don't belong to BEGA.

"How did things go?" Mariah asked as they were all finish.

"Nothing Much... We got a Vampire and we finished him off..."Raul said.

"But we did manage to get some info...There's a mansion up the hill being infested with Vampires. We can start there tomorrow night. Guess will need you guys..."

"Great! We are so totally going to fight!" Mariam said happily. "better get my Sword clean.."

"Me too! I can't wait to slay those blood monsters!" Hilary exclaimed.

"Not so fast...me and Raul have to dig in some info about it...Just to be sure" Brooklyn told them.

"Well I guess you're right..." Mariam said as she began taking the plate. Brooklyn and Raul stood up to help while the three girls continued talking.

"So...who wants to play the Crystal Ball?" Hilary asked.

"Ohhhh...Lets do it!" Julia replied " I wanna see what will happen tomorrow night..."

Mariah shook her head. "Ok, but...You're doing the dishes..."

"what! OH Come on!" Julia moaned, "I just washed the dished last night!"

"Don't worry..I'll do the dishes.." Brooklyn volunteered happily.

"You will!" Julia asked smiling.

"Yap..."

"Thanks a million! No wonder you're my Boyfriend..." Julia said proudly as she hugged him and kiss him on the nose.

"Well At least One of us got their dream boy..." Hilary said happily.

"You better go...Don't keep the girls waiting..." Brooklyn said to Julia. "And Raul...You dry the dishes..."

"WHAT! HEY! Don't drag me into your chores!" Raul said as he went to the bathroom.

"Well I better go! You can join after you wash..." Julia said then she planted a kiss on his lips and she left.

Brooklyn smiled sadly at her..._ That vampire was lucky..._

"Oh Raul!" Brooklyn sang.

"HEY! Give me a break Brooklyn!" Raul replied from the bathroom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well? What do you think???

Is it Good enough or what?

I'll be updating this story **IF and Only IF** I get better and more reviews...At least Ten would do...

So you better REVIEW! If you want me to continue... by the way...

KaiHilaryTyson

ReiMariah

MaxMariam

TalaJuliaBrooklyn

I'm trying to find a pair for Bryan and Spencer... I was thinking about MingMing and Bryan but...Ewww...

So Please... READ! AND REVIEW!

Or no chapter for you guys!

For those who only read this story and didn't review...well If you don't review, Then you won't sleep till you do, cause a girl with black long hair will appear on your ceiling when you sleep and she wont allow you to do so... SO REVIEW!

**Tala**:umm... JuliaYuriy...You're scaring them..

**JuliaYuriy:** No I'm not...just want some reviews...You know...

**Tala**: Hn...

**JuliaYuriy: **You sure Kai isn't influencing you or anything?

**Tala**: Nope...

**JuliaYuriy:** That's what I thought...TT

Please! Review!!!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	2. Invasion Invitation

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 2: Invasion Invitation**

The next morning...

Hilary grabbed her nurse shoes and quickly put them on, she was late for work again... Yes, the girl work as ordinary people in the morning but they serve as slayers by night. Hilary had a nurse for a job in a hospital just near by, Mariah was a great chef in a near a city by the north called "Le France". Mariam works as a gymnastics teacher at the Japan's coliseum. While Julia, on the other hand didn't worked. For some reason, every time she was dragged out during the day, her eyes stings and her body felt like it was burning. So she was left behind inside the house to do the cleaning job as a benefit and she would train her skill if ever she felt bored.

By the time Hilary finished brushing her hair, she passed by the kitchen, grabbed one of Mariah's donuts as the person who made those was pouring coffee into her mug, while Mariam was reading the early news on the paper. Hilary nit on the soft piece and she wave goodbye to them both, then she left to the backdoor.

"Where's Julia?" Mariah asked as she yawned slightly.

"Sleeping...For some reason that girl seems to be afraid of the day...Oh well" Mariam said as she continued reading the paper.

"Well she deserves it, she's been training a lot lately anyway." Mariah said, sitting down.

Mariam folded the paper and stood up... "Well, I better get going! See yah later tonight!"

Mariah smiled and she nodded, "Tonight then..."

Then Mariam left, Mariah finished her coffee as she grab some of her delicious donuts. She was surprise she was able to made that.

_Up stairs, Julia's room..._

Julia was twisting and turning in her sleep. The room was very dark and no possible light was seen. Julia's bedcover and pillows were now on her floor and she couldn't get away from her dreams...

"**TALA!!!"**

"**NO!!! STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT!"**

"**TALA!!! HELP ME!!!"**

"**ENOUGH! I"LL DO ANYTHING!"**

_**Julia was dreaming she was in a dark room, lit only by candles. She was in a position being hekd by two unknown men. While a men in front of her was being restrained by the chains on the wall.**_

"_**Boris! Leave her alone!" the boy pleaded as Julia struggles to gain conscious. The man in the light was smiling broadly at them both. The man named Boris nodded at the two men and one of them took out a Sword and...**_

_**SLASH!!!!**_

"_**JULIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

_**Julia fell on the ground, she can feel the pain pass through her heart...The blade was penetrated there.**_

"_**Tala..." Julia whispered.**_

'_**AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" the boy named Tala roared.**_

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Julia woke up screaming her lungs out and when she realized it was a dream...she shut her mouth shut and tried to breathe in gasping.

_What...what was that...It was that boy again..._Julia thought.

_What's going on?...For some reason, everything seems so bleak..._

_Tala...who is that boy?..._

Julia got out of bed and took all her pillows and sheets into her bed. She went to the bathroom and she didn't bother opening the light. She opened the faucet of the sink and she began rinsing her face... then she went out of the bathroom and she sat on her bed thinking.

"Tala..." she whispered...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_CRASH!_

Tala sighed as he kneeled down, he was lost in his thought again that he accidentally knocked a vase from its stand. Someone remembered him...

"Who ever he/she is...he better be bleeding serious..." he muttered as he picked up the pieces. When he was done he disposed the piece on the trash bin. He stood up and went to one of the bookshelves to find a good book in this mansion's library.

"Let's see... Dark lover, Lover eternal, Lover revealed...Not exactly my tempo...J.R. wards Black Dagger Brotherhood... Harry Potter...wait? They have Harry Potter?...Just as boring as usual..." Tala muttered to himself impatiently. The something caught his attention...

He went near the book and he saw it...

Prisoner of My Desire... Julia's Favorite book.

He grabbed it and stared at the cover...It was old but yet Julia enjoyed the book. He took it down from the shelves and he settled down on his favourite chair behind the desk and flipped open the book.

Then the doors of the library opened and a butler came in carrying his breakfast. Tala nodded his presence as the butler settled the tray on his desk.

"Is there anything else, Master Tala?"

"No..Thank you" he replied without looking up...

"Master, The BBA summons you later this evening..."

"They did?" Tala asked as he looked up, "Tell them... I'll be there, that would be all, Jaken"

"Yes Master..." said the butler then he left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kai was still in bed, he was trying to find something in the sheets...Something was missing on it. He grabbed the pillow and began sniffing it...No scent. He grabbed the blanket and sniffed, still no scent.

_Something's missing..._

With a growl of frustration, someone was knocking...

"Come in!" Kai growled, the butler came in...

"Young Master Kai... Breakfast..." he said fearfully as he laid the tray on his bed and he left immedietly.

Kai raised an eyebrow at the scared butler then his eyes shifted on his food. He sniffed it and it was edible to him. Then he saw the flower next to it which served as a decoration on the tray. He held the flower between his fingers and he sniff at it...

_Found it... _he thought...;

Then he felt relax as he took in the food into his mouth as he smelled the flower slowly... It was Jasmin scented. He liked it...It made him feel relaxed

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO\

Rei flipped the pancake in the pan in the air and back to the pan. Tyson and Max werethere watching his stunning performance.

"Wow..If looking at it is great, but tasting it would be greater!: Tyson complimentated.

"Ok Tyson...here's yours" Rei said as he flipped the pancake on to his plate and he automatically poured syrup on it. Then he continued making more pancakes for them both.

"Awesome!!! Men Rei, your cooking is great!" Tyson said a mouthful. Max was giggling as he ate.

"Men, this is so delicious...No one beats cooking like you Rei..."

"Thanks guys...Glad you like 'em" Rei replied happily at them. "So...Any plans for tonight?"

"Yeah..Stay in bed...Max and I just called the BBA...No such luck I guess" Tyson said taking a bite on his French bread.

"Well..I run into a dead end too...But, hey...At least we can always watch our back or enjoy the night." Rei said as he finished making the pancakes and he settled on his chair and began eating.

"So what's for lunch?" Tyson asked as he took a Banana and ate it.

"Hmm...Not sure yet, I was hoping on making a simple stir fry...Since everyone seems to be incomplete and all..." Rei said as he took a bite on his pancake.

"Yeah..But you better make more...With Tyson here, we'll be feeding a whole army.." Max said as he smiled at Tyson.

"Hey!"

Rei laughed at them both... "Well fine by me...I enjoy cooking..."

"And can I make a special order?" Tyson asked, Rei blinked at him. "I want some beef Stew, some mushroom omelette, and some Cake and some—"

'Tyson..i said I love cooking..But I"M not A Restaurant!" Rei spatted "But since you love it, I'll be able to do so...IF and ONLY IF..."

Tyson stared at him... "if?"

"If you clean this house and everthing..." Rei mocked...

"What? Oh come on!!!" Tyson complained.

Max laughed at them "better do as Rei say or no full time lunch for you now, Tyson..."

"Why can't I just have a simple life..." Tyson muttered "Fine, I'll do it... But I want seconds on everything I want!"

Rei laughed and Max followed, 'Fine by me Tyson..."

Max laughed as gobbled up his food, like a chipmunk.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

By nightfall...

Julia took out her blades and began to wear her black combat suit, she grabbed her mask and she went out of her room. The house was empty so she left a note on the table for the others, as she went out to hunt for the night. She was goin with Brooklyn and Raul...

By evening came...

Mariah read the letter and when she was done, she gave it to Hilary and Mariam.

"Ok! SO it's our time to have fun..." Mariah said."I researched on the mansion Brooklyn mentioned last night. And he was right, that place is being infested by Vampires..."

"Oh yeah! Real actions!" Hilary said as she clapped her hands together for the adventure ahead of them.

"Julia and the other will follow soon...so we better get the party started..." Mariam said after reading the letter. "She left us some blueprint of the mansion...This is interesting than I thought..."

"Yeah! What a better way to have a girls' night out! Let change!" Mariah said as she bolted upstairs...

_ONE HOUR LATER..._

All three girl are now running down the dark streets in swift movements that aren't seen by the naked eye. The mansion isn't too far from their location and it was night time.

"Ok..when we get to the mansion, we split up and scout the area... Hilary, you take the top region, Mariam, you take the lower region...While I take the grounds... Got it?"

"Oh yeah!" they answered.

"Good..."

By the time they reached the mansion, they took in the sight of it with silence...

"Damn..It's huge..." Hilary said amazed. "Maybe after we kill those Blood-sucker we can live here without a sweat!"

"Shhssshh..." they both hissed at her.

"Soh-ree...Sheesh..." Hilary said as she kneeled down and with great strength, she jumped over the hedge. She looked around and she scouted the area...clear.

She wave at the two girls and she swiftly moved around the ground quietly. The two girls were doing the same only they went separate ways and they slowly took caution.

Mariah jumped on the wall and steadied herself there as she planted a micro-camera on it in caase they didn't watched their back. Then she went off the wall and jumped on the tree to search for anything...

_Nothing..._

Hilary surveyed the whole Mansion, there were lights inside and she silently run up the wall and she gently slid open the window and she saw that the room was empty. But the lights were on...

"I'm in..." she whispered through her earpiece ans she quietly began running through the cabinets and drawers for informations.

Mariam entered through the back door, she felt it wasn't right bu they must have left the door open for some reason. She saw the kitchen and something good caught her smell...

She went near the counter and opened the lid of the topperwear... Stir fry...

"Wow..they can actually cook..." she thought to herself. "Hey guys, I'm in..."

"Alright..Hilary's in position too... See yah guys in a jippy..." Mariah replied through the earpiece.

Mariam went in and began walking slowly into the room. When she heard a crick, she took out her dagger and was about to attack but she saw it was only Hilary...

"The rooms are empty..but I found some files..." Hialry said as she held up a red folder.

Mariam smiled, "Great work, Hils... I'll check out the area further..You check the library in this place..." she told her the she stopped in her tracks. "Wait a minute... You searched the place already?"

Hilary smiled, "Well...I'm no slayer for nothing..."

"DUH!" they both said then they laughed quietly. Then they split up again.

Mariah was walking down the walls of the mansion until she came to a halt when she reached the garden.

"A vegetable garden???" she thought... then she walk pass it until she reached a Garden filled with flowers. "Ok, if vampires leave here, how come no grave or anything deadly..."

She continued roaming around in great but quiet steps... she didn't like it...

Hilary was flipping through the files on the desk... she found one folder again but it wasn't enough so she moved to the book shelves...

"Man, these vampires leave in luxury..." she said as she took one book at a time to see if it would open a secret door. She took one book out and...

"You have no idea..."

Hilary screamed her lungs out as two red-blooded eyes were in contact with her. Hilary grabbed her sword and sliced through the bookshelve...

"I'm being attacked!!! I;m in the—"

"You being attacked???' the boy said as he appeared behind her "You're attacking me! Honey..." he said as he grab the earpiece and clenched it in his hand and it fell to the floor in pieces. Hilary slashed behind her and yet no one was there...

"Over here..." said the man as he appeared behind her again but this time, he attacked by grabbing her by the throat in one hand and lifting her over his head. "Stupid Slayer...' he whispered as he threw her towards the shelves in one powerful force that sent Hilary tumbling down the books.

Hilary moaned painfully as she felt the man grab her from the hair and pulled her head back...

"Who sent you???" he asked angrily. "Tell me!!!" he shouted.

"Fuck you!" she screamed and yet she was being tossed over on the desk... and she groaned with the collision, she wasn't good at combats as Mariam and Mariah are but she was good in an alternative approach. When the man came back for more, Hilary stood up quickly and punch him straight in the face...

"SHIT!!!" she yelled as she felt her hand broke.

The man laughed at him..."My turn..." he grab the girl by the hair again and he twisted her on his Body.

"Feel nice?" he mocked as her head rested on his shoulder. Thenhe stopped on his tracks...

_The scent..._

Kai sniffed some more...

_Jasmine..._

Kai felt relaxed then he touched a particular spot on her neck and he felt her fainted and she leaned on his strength. Kai turned her around to face him, then he buried his face in her neck, taking in her lovely scent...

She laid the girl on the desk and he continued smelling her, moving from one side to another.

_Mine..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mariah hear Hilary's call but it got cut. She ran back to her position but when she reached the garden. A man was leaning on the wall smiling broadly at her.

"Hi..." then in one slick movement the man began attacking her in ever angle possible. Mariah kept dodging his attacks since the man was trying to claw her.

"not bad..for a girl" he complimented as he took out his sword and began going for the kill. Mariah pulled out her blade as well and she their blade began colliding with each other.

"Fuck!" she shouted as she felt the man's blade sliced through her arm and she backed away quickly to regain position. The man laughed at her as he whip around and his long ponytailed hair slapped her right in the face and she fell back on the ground.

"Fragile girl...AHHH!!!" Rei run towards her ready to bury the blade in her chest but Mariah blocked it and regain her balance by flipping back.

"For someone as unique as you appear, you're stronger than other vampires..." she old him, then she saw him diappear...

"You ain't seen nothing yet.." a voice whispered in her ear and then she felt a soft touch on her neck and then she fainted and the vampire caught her before she fell.

"Slayers... pathetic..." he said then he carried her inside the mansion.

Max was watching his prey walk around into his room, the he decided to go easy on her.

"Miss? Can I help you?" he asked , startling her.

"Oh!!!" Mariam jumped at him her dagger ready. "Oh...Are you a resident here?"

"Yap! And who are you?" Max said as he closed the door, "I don't think you're supposed to be here... is there something you want?"

"No..I just..Umm...I was lost so I walked in...I'm sorry but I'm leaving... Excuse me..." Mariam said as she walked past him, but max grabbed her firmly.

"I'm sorry..but I'm not going to..." he said then he pushed her back towards the bed. Max pulled a dagger similar to her and he jumped on her. Mariam moved out of the way as he lunged for another attack. Max grabbed her dagger before she could and then he hit her hard on the head using the handle of the dagger and it knocked her out cold.

"Well that was easy..." he said as he picked her up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kai tore her black topped and revealed her black bra. He took in the scent...It was making him feel great. He leaned forward and began smelling her chest and he moved down for more of her scent...

_Mine..._

"Kai!"

Kai turned his head towards the door and he beared his fangs at the intruder angrily. "WHAT!"

"We caught the other slayers...Um...You better bring her in too." Tyson said looking at Kai and not at the beared girl. Kai growled and he stood up properly. He picked up the girl and he took her out of the library. When they reached the living room, Rei was leaning on the wall, Max was sitting in the chair and two unconscious body were lying on the sofa. Kai frowned and the he took the girl in his arms upstairs to his room.

"Hey! Kai!" Tyson called.

"No Tyson, leave him..he's just gonna feed on her...And we should too..." Rei said as he eyed the pinked haired girl.

"so is that all of them?" Max asked.

"Nope, we'll be expecting three more but they're three men... Distasteful blood...I'm better off if it were a female. But this pink bimbo seems to be fair enough..." Rei answered.

"Welll the bluenette seems to be kind, she didn't attacked me at once..she thought I was only a resident and not a vampire..."

Tyson smiled at him, "Maybe you're just to cute to be mistaken as a vampire..."

"Shut up..." Max said smiling.

"The girl Kai was just bringing to his room, she sounds familiar when I heard her scream from the library... Oh well!" Tyson thought loudly.

Then at once, Tala came burging into the mansion...

"Kai called me..." he said angrily as he eyed the two girls. "I thought he said there were three of them!"

"Kai took the other girl into his room..."Rei told him.

"Fine by me..but these two...Get rid of them... the last three slayers are mine..." Tala said in a bad mood. "Where are Bryan and Spencer?"

"They're out hunting...they said they'll be bringing in slayers for interrogation." Tyson told them.

Tala continued eyeing the two girls... "Change of plans, keep the girls alive...We can use them for our benefits and pleasure..." then with that he went up the stairs "If Bryan and Spencer are able to capture the three slayers the better...We'll have info and benefits as well..." he called out to them.

"You won't succeed!"

Tala turned around and smiled at the newly awakened slayer, the pink bimbo...

"Really now?" Tala mocked. Rei growled at the girl to silent.

"Our friends will be looking for us...You'll regret it!"

Tala laughed at her, "The only thing regretting is that you came her and intruded on our area...Too bad, its gonna cost you..."

"Where's our other friend?" she demanded.

"My brother took her up to his room, apparently he found her attractive and blood inviting..." Tala hissed. "Don't worry, I'm sure that My other brother here..." he nodded towards Rei, "will be more willing to have you in his bed...Rei, if you don't mind..."

Rei smile at her, "With pleasure..." he hissed and he beared his fangs at her.

"How dare you make a mockery of us!!! You blood stealer murderer!!! Our friends are coming and you'll—" Mariah choked as Tala who was one minute was on the stairs the next thing she knew, she was choking her to death with his grip...

"How dare us!? It's slayer like you who won't stop hunting us??? What in the fucking world did we ever do to make you hunt us, huh?! It's slayer like you that I lost my brothers...lost my treasure! So don't you ever...EVER! Tell us that we are making a mockery of you!" Tala hissed revealing his fangs at her. Mariah swallowed, then he tossed her to Rei, who grabbed her and he carried her upstairs, as Mariah struggled uselessly at Rei's arms...

"Come on babe, Let's have Fun!" Rei said mockingly.

"NO! Let Go of me!!!" Mariah said as she tried to free herself. "STOP!!!"

Tala watched as another victim was dragged off. But he frowned when he noticed something...

"What's up?" Tyson asked.

"Strange...This girls aren't lesser...They don't have their scent." Tala replied as he sniffed the bluenette girl. "They don't even wear the BEGA Logo... I think this slayers are on their own league..." Tala told them.

"Well if this is a new league...then who knows how much slayers there are..." Tyson said as he touched the bluenette's hair. "Well for one thought, they're recruiting the cute ones..."

"Speaking of cute... What happened to Kai's slayer? The library was in a bad shape... Seems he really took her out hard." Max asked as he scratch hi head.

Then at that moment, Bryan and Spencer entered the room from the main door both laughing at the two people they were both carrying. They dropped the two alive body on the foot of the stairs.

"We caught these slayers outside the mansion...they packed a good fight but they were too weak. And the other one escaped but he'll be back to claim his friends." Bryan said as he turned to Tala.

"We got their wallets...This red head is Raul and the Orange guy is Brooklyn..." Spencer said as he threw the wallet at Tala, who caught it and began flipping every content on the near by table. IDs, money, credit cards...nothing much.

"You said, a slayer got away?" Tala asked.

"Yap, but don't worry he's a small fry..." Bryan said as he leaned on the wall.

Tala smiled, "Leave that slayer to me... In fact..." Tala said as he silently pocketed his hand and held on to something sharp, a dagger. "THAT BASTARD'S HERE!" Tala shouted as he threw the dagger up in the chandelier and to everyone's surprise, the slayer dodge it and he remained where he was...

Tala grabbed the girl by the hair and he pulled out another dagger from his jacket and placed it on her neck, ready to slit the unconscious girl's throat. "So...We can do this the Hard way, or we do it as easy as possible..."

The last slayer didn't answered.

Tala smiled at him on the ceiling... "Max, take this girl to your room..." he threw the girl onto Max's arm, and he quickly moved away. Still the Slayer didn't move...

Julia eyed the man angrily as her friend was being dragged out. Thank God she was wearing a mask to hide her real identity, it wouldn't be nice to let the enemy have the advantage. She was giving him the silent treatment.

"Ok..have it your way then..." Tala shrugged as he suddenly jumped up and in one swift movement, he pulled out his sword and took out a good slash on him, but the slayer dodged it easily and he swing himself away and back to knock the vampire down but Tala grab his leg and he pulled down. Bringing his force of gravity down...But the slayer pushed him off easily and it was his turn to pull at him. Tala slashed his sword the opposite way and it slashed right on the slayers bandana, and long brown hair were everywhere...

"What!!!" Tala shouted shockly as he grab the chandelier and steadied himself. He eyed the slayer angrily now. "A woman again? Well you'll be a perfect feed for me!"Tala beared his fangs at her, while the slayer hang on the chandelier with one hand.

"Die!" Tala yelled as he dove down and took the slayer with him.

"AAAHHH!" Julia screamed as both of them fell on the ground. Tala push himself away and pushed the slayer towards the stairs.

CRASH!!!

Tala landed on the expensive glass table on his feet, and it shattered the furniture, while Julia landed on thee sharp steps of the stair and Tala heard a crack on her back. Tala smile and advanced on the moaning slayer.

"Not bad...really, not bad..." Tala complimented as he grab her by the throat and slowly lifted her to the light. "I must admit you got me there, but you're not teven that close! You'll die just like—" Tala stopped as he noticed the eyes behind the mask.

Julia breathed in slowly as she was being hoisted up. She looked into the eyes of the beautiful vampire as if tired and weary. But for some reason, the vampire loosened his grip at her throat and his angry facial expression was replaced with shock and agony.

"Tala! Finish her off!" Bryan cheered as he sat on the sofa, Spencer laughed evily at Tala's deadly actions.

"It can't be... No way..." Tala whispered fearfully as he let go of the girl. Julia landed on the steps with a soft thud. Bryan stood up quickly when he saw this, even Spencer stopped laughing and glared at the slayer suspiciously.

"Tala, what the—"

Tala stared at the slayer on the ground, his mind was racing and it was causing him a headache. He slowly reached out to grab the slayer's mask. Julia stayed still as the vampire took her mask slowly...

Tala closed hi eyes and began praying...

Julia held her breath...

Then...

_Silence..._

"OH MY GOD!!!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cliff- hanger time!!!

Mwuahahah!!!

So? How did it go???

I'm giving my best on this story I just hope you guys give me a better review, I relly like you guys to review... It'll make me more better and I'll keep updating the chapter on this fiction **IF AND ONLY IF** you guys keep reviewing, the more the better!

Thanks to those who gave me reviews...I really REALY appreciate it!

Oh and by the way, for those who read J.R. Wards books these are the representing characters of each blader...

Wrath - Tala

Zsadist – Kai

Phury – Tyson

Rhage – Rei

Butch O' Nell – Max

Tohrment – Spencer

Vishious – Bryan

Darius - Miguel

And this are for the girls...

Beth – Julia

Mary – Mariah

Bella – Hilary

Marissa - Mariam

Jane – Mathilda

Ok, For the girl, I kinda made a few mix up but this is fine... For those who don't like the line up well It's up to you guys, not mine.

**Tala:** Yawn!

**JuliaYuriy:** Shut up...

**Tala:** Can we move on now? I can't wait to see what happens...

**JuliaYuriy:** Wait...

**Tala:** JuliaYuriy doesn't own Beyblade and the Blackdagger Brotherhood... So just review her story so We **can all move on with our lives!**

**JuliaYuriy:** Thanks Dumbass!

**Tala:** TT

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	3. Rebirth Revelation

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 3 – Rebirth Revelation**

Kai strapped down the brunette on his bed post, when he heard a loud crash in the living room. He wouldn't careless about what was happening but being attacked by slayers tonight, was something. As he fastens the rope to make sure she wouldn't escape, he covered her half-naked body with his blanket and he took off down stairs.

Kai was the last person to arrive at the scene, Rei and Max were there both their expressions were as shock as Bryan and Spencer who were both downstairs with Tala...

"What the—"Kai shutted up as he glance down at Tala's position...

"Oh no..."

Tala was shaking badly as he clutched the mask in his hand. His eyes were staring hard on the girl and tears were leaking out as well. His breathing was harsh and it came in deep breaths. His hands were shaking badly and he knew Bryan and Spencer were ready to catch him in case he collapses...

_No...It can't be...She's-she's..._

_Her eyes, the amber blue eyes he always gets lost in. The hair... the hair he always puts his face on and breaths in the scent she gives off. The white pearl skin he loved to touch, the face he always wanted to stare at, the red peach lips he always kissed, the body he always wanted to hold..._

_Everything he missed...was here in front of him..._

_Back from death that took her..._

_She was back..._

_Alive and breathing..._

Tala collapsed on his knees and continued staring at her... The girl in front of him gasped as his attempt on killing her earlier was suddenly replaced with hurt, agony and happiness. She couldn't tell which is which... All she knew was the man infront of him was now crying for her... As if he wanted to hurt himself for hurting her or for letting her get hurt...Julia stared at him a while longer and then she glanced around. Brooklyn was awake but he didn't move as though waiting for an opportunity to attack. Then she glanced around, the vampires had their attention on both the man and her.

Tala was still shaking furiously then, "Julia..."

Julia gasped..._He knows my name..._

"Julia...You're here...Julia" he whispered with a shaky voice.

"How...How do you know my name?" Julia whispered back in a unsured voice.

_Her voice..._ His heart wanted to break...

Tala slowly reached for her and he clasped her face the back off suddenly. Even Julia backed away, everything was real and frightening. Julia saw Brooklyn made his move on his sword quietly and nodded at Julia but for some reason Julia didn't want him to interfere but everything was moving too fast.

"JULIA!"

Julia rolled away as Brooklyn slashed his sword on Tala's shoulder. "Take that!!"

Tala yelled in pain as his attacker dodged Bryan and Spencer's grasp and then he grab Julia by the arm and they flipped off a few feet away. Brooklyn stood in front of Julia as a shield.

"Julia!" Tala gasped as he held on to his bleeding shoulder.

Brooklyn held his sword in front of him. "Julia get out... Now..."

But Julia didn't move, she stared down at the injured vampire, somehow she didn't want to leave him..._again?_

"NO!" Tala yelled as he stood up, "I won't let you take her away from me again!!!" he growled as he jumped on Brooklyn with careless actions. Julia was staring between him and Brooklyn...the vampire was something to her...

"Brooklyn, No!!!" Julia shouted as she pushed her body pushed Brooklyn aside as his sword was about to puncture the vampire's heart.

"Julia! Get out of the way!" Tala yelled but too late, his body collided with her and they were sent flying backward towards the wall. Tala pushed his body around her to shield there crash...

CRASH

Tala's body slammed hard on the wall and it caused a crack down on it, while Julia was safely secured in his arms. Julia couldn't believe it, their greatest nemesis saved her life. Tala was gasping for air as he made sure she wasn't hurt.

"Are-are you o-okay?" he asked her, feeling his shoulder gave away.

Julia stared at him unbelievably... "You saved me..."

Tala smiled at her softly, "I couldn't save you before... I-I won't make the same mistake again..."then Tala choked out blood and then he fainted, his head hanging low. Julia gasped and she backed away from him...

Brooklyn was staring, that vampire just shielded himself just for her. He couldn't believe any of it... then he felt a hard thug on his neck and he fell back to unconsciousness... Bryan just smashed his fist on him to shut him up for good.

Spencer rushed to Tala's side and took a good look at his wound, "This is bad...He took a good one there."

Julia backed away from all of them, but she felt a hand on her shoulder, she screamed.

"Relax! It's alright! You're fine now , Julia..." said a blonde vampire.

"Take Tala up to his room, I'll handle his wounds from there..." said a vampire with blue markings on his face. "Tyson... Max, take Julia to **her **room. Take the two girls there as well. Leave the Brunette in my room. After that take the two men in a different room." He ordered.

"It's alright... just come with us." Said the blue ponytailed vampire as he lend a hand towards her.

Julia stared at the cold hands of the vampire, "I don't know what's going on...But right now, I have no choice but to do what you say..."

Tyson blinked at her, "Huh? What do you mean 'what's going on?'"

Julia felt confused, "Who are you people and how come you know my name?"

Kai's attention turned suddenly to her, "You mean you don't know?"

Julia shook her head at him innocently, Kai's expression changed, Tyson and Max's mouth were wide open. "Oh no..."

Julia stared, "What? What is it?"

Kai stared hard for a moment, then he turned back towards the stairs. "Everything will be explained tomorrow, for now... We want you to rest... We promise, everything will be well told. If you wouldn't attempt to escape, which I know you won't" then he left and headed for his room

Julia stood up and cautiously watched as the huge vampire carried the injured vampire upstairs. While the vampire with the purple hair carried Raul and Brooklyn upstairs easily. While the two vampires that were left behind looked concern at her.

"Welcome home Julia..." Tyson greeted with a warm smile that revealed his fangs.

Julia felt dizzy as he stared at the fangs, the she felt her lost balanced and she felt darkness swallow her up. Then she fell almost to the ground... Max caught her before she hit the ground.

"Tyson! You scared her!!!" Max protested as he held her tight.

"What! I was just—"

"Oh never mind, just carry the other girl... "

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kai entered his room looking exhausted and tired and yet, seeing the girl awake in his bed made him feel energized. He smiled as he saw her struggling at her ropes. Hilary was struggling hard to get free but no such luck.

"Stop doing that...You'll only hurt yourself." Kai said as he went over to his cabinet.

Hilary sighed and she slowly tried to sat up, which she did successfully. "What's going on? Where are my friends?"

"They're in the guess room. They're being treated, seems you guys aren't all that bad after all." Kai replied as he took off his shirt and disposed it on a near by chair. Hilary stared at his muscular back and she saw long thin scars trailing everywhere.

"Treated? Why? Are they—"

"They're alive..." Kai said as he slammed the cabinet shut and went towards the bed, no shirt in his hand or what so ever.

"I would send you to them, but I would prefer to keep you for myself," Kai said as he smiled slowly at her. Hilary stared angrily at him.

"Why are you keeping me then?"

"That I don't know, but I do know is that you attracted me and that's that..." Kai told her. He reached and touched her face. "HEY!"

"You smell so great..." Kai said as he leaned forward her neck and sniffed her scent.

"Ok.. Gross!" Hilary said as she tried to push herself away, "What the heck are you? A vampire or just a guy with a good sense of perfume?"

Kai laughed at that. "The name's Kai..."

Hilary blinked..._Did he just said his name?_

"So...pleasant..." Kai whispered as he gently pulled her down on a lying position. Hilary gasped at what he did... "Relax..." he assured.

"Shit..." she thought. Then suddenly Kai straddled her as he settled down on top of her. "Just Mine..."he whispered at her ear and he sniffed her scent again, then without hesitance he licked her neck gently.

Hilary yelped, "What are you doing? Stop it! RAPE!!!! RAPE!!!"

Kai rolled his eyes at her, "Rape? Who ever said Rape was involved here? Who do you think I am?" Kai hissed as he licked her again, but this time it emitted a moan from the girl. "Seems like I don't have to force you to do so... You'll willingly want me that I am sure of."

"In your dreams, _Kai_ is it?" Hilary mocked but moaned senselessly at his licking actions.

"What is your name, girl?" Kai asked... "Oh yeah, I know...Hilary is it not?" he laughed and he continued licking her, while Hilary laid motionless.

"I'm gonna let you go... " Kai said as he sat up and got off her. He took out a dagger from his pocket and cut her ropes. Hilary felt relief as her hands were free and she sat up and held the blanket on her as she massaged her painful wrists.

"I'll attend to you later...I'm going to heal my brother..." Kai said as he grabbed a near by robe and he left the room without another word. He left the door ajar for her, he knew she wouldn't dare step out of the room.

Hilary sat up and she went to Kai's cabinet, she opened it and gasped at content. Weapons and liquid were seen, his clothes were less. Guns, swords, dagger and other sharp object are found. She grab a huge shirt and closed the content quickly and she hurriedly dresses and went back to his bed without another doubt of going out.

It was all frightening... even for a slayer such as herself...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Julia stared at her surrounding, Mariam was still out cold on the bed, Mariah who was brought in earlier was fast asleep and she seems to be alright. The room was peaceful in some other way but she couldn't shake the feeling that she had been there before.

She sighed and stood up from the couch she sat on, she went to the door. The vampires were kind enough to let her wander free in the mansion as long as she didn't tend to leave, which they somehow knew she wouldn't. She opened the door and the household seems to be alive at this late at night...

_DUH!..They're vampires...They're awake in the night..._

Julia walked down the hallway, she saw a butler came her way and he bowed as she walked past him. They knew who she was... then she came to a halt infront of a large Mahogany door...she heard voices inside, the door was ajar and she listened carefully at the crack.

_Please let this be a dream..._

_**Inside the room...**_

Tala laid on the bed with his blanket bunched up ubtil his waist. Kai was stitching his slashed shoulder with a needle and thread. The needle's punctures didn't bother him that much what bothered him was that another scar was going to leave there. He hated being slashed, bashed and sliced every time he gets in a fight. He growled when Kai pinned the needle on his uninjured skin and went to get something from the bathroom.

"Hey! I'm no pin-cushion Kai..." Tala stated as he breathed out for a while. His thoughts still lingered to a certain image of a female with golden brown and orange hair. Kai came back and he rolled his eyes when he saw Tala lost in his thoughts again.

"It's her isn't it?" Kai asked he took a cotton ball and applied a medicine on it then at Tala's wound.

"She's here... I couldn't help but think of her." Tala stated, "It's been four years, and yet...I still couldn't believe she was gone. Then all at one night, here she is...just when I thought I was ready to move on. But she came back, Kai...She's alive." Tala said with a hint of happiness in his voice.

Kai eyed his brother and then he continued wrapping up his shoulder, he put a sling around his neck and he began cleaning up the first aid kit. Tala caught a glance of Kai's disappointment. "What's wrong my brother?"

Kai shrugged and he continued cleaning up.

"I know that look, Kai... I've been seeing that expression for centuries my brother." Tala said as he flexed his hand and he grabbed a pillow to elevate his back.

"It's nothing..." Kai snapped.

"Yeah right..."

Kai stared at him then he gave up, "I don't think that's the Julia we know..." he said directly as he fold his arm and leaned on his chair. Tala's eyes narrow into slits.

"What are you talking about?" Tala began, "Look at her! She is her, she has the hair, the body, the face... It's her Kai... No doubt about it. Even her voice is exactly the same, She—"

"Well then...how nice of you to see that but have you ever considered that maybe she has Julia's face and all but what about her thoughts? If Julia was alive, she would have return here to you...But she didn't came." Kai explained. "And if Julia was alive, why did she had to wear a mask and disguise herself... Let's say she was hiding but if she was hiding why would she even bother to show up tonight? And for the record...Julia's a vampire, not a slayer..."

Tala stared at his brother with a look of confusion... _He's right..._

"And for another thing, she doesn't know who we are... Or better yet, She doesn't know who **you** are..." Kai told him with impatients.

"Maybe she's Julia's twin?"

"Julia's twin is Raul but you and I know that we don't know how Raul looks like..."

"What about that Raul we captured?"

"We haven't talked to him yet..." Kai told him now getting angry.

"What about a lost twin?" Tala kept pursuing hopefully.

"Tala, If Julia had a twin with the same NAME, she would have told you, right?" Kai said now angry at him. "Let's just admit it Tala, she may look like her but Julia can't come back from the dead and we both know it. She doesn't know you and that's that... I'm sorry but this is life Tala, one dies while the other lives. That's our way..." Kai said then he sniffed the air. "You have a visitor, Tala..." then he stood up and went to the door. He opened it completely and Julia yelped in surprise.

"You can come in..." Kai said then he walked pass her and back into his room.

Tala stared at the slayer in his door, she seems to be nervous. "You can come in... I won't bite... not unless you want me to..."

_That's what I was a afraid of..._ Julia thought then she cautiously went in and she sat down on the similar couch she sat on earlier on the other room. Tala willed the door to close with his mind and he sat up gently.

Julia stared at her hands, "I heard you're whole conversation..." she said out loud.

Tala blinked..._ Just like Julia, straight to the subject._

"Well I couldn't blame you for overhearing..." Tala said gently. He too was nervous... Julia stood up and Tala blinked at her sudden actions.

"I'm sorry... Just nervous..." she said as she rubbed her arm as if she was cold. Tala followed her actions with his eyes, it was like her to do that whenever she was nervous.

"You remind me of her so much..." Tala whispered as he looked away.

Julia looked up at him, she saw he was somehow sad and gloomy. Unlike earlier, the look of murder in his eyes was frightening and now the look of sad and teary eyes made her soften up a little.

"She died, didn't she?" Julia began a conversation.

Tala's head slightly move to her direction, Julia sat back down...

"Excuse me?" Tala asked gently.

"She died? The girl you and that other-umm- vampire were talking about..."

Tala blinked and realized Kai was right, this wasn't Julia... he sighed as every single hope began sipping out of him. "Yes, four years ago..."

"I'm so sorry about your lost..." she said beamingly.

"No...don't be. Appreciate it though..." Tala replied as he swung his legs out of bed. "Is just that... Seeing you was like seeing her again... But I thought it was her... "

"How did she died, if I'm not intruding that much..." she asked quietly.

Tala stared at her, then he heard that piercing scream he wasn't able to help but watch.

_TALA!!!!_

Tala swallowed hard and he tried to control himself, "I killed her..."

Julia gasped at him.. "Oh my..." she whispered softly with shock on her voice. "I'm sorry I asked..."

Tala tried to smile at her...then he stood up and approached her with gently foot steps. "No, It's alright" Tala said as he went first to the telephone next to the coach. He picked up the receiver and dialled 0.

Julia stared hard on him... _Did he really killed her?_

"Tyson... Summon Selena... I need to feed, tell her to go to my room." He said to the receiver then he hung up on the vampire named Tyson.

"Feed?" Julia said with fear in her voice, she didn't like it...

Tala picked up the receiver again and dialled a 9. "Rei...Please tell the butler to bring two Trays of Dinner. My guest here looks pale... Thanks." Then he hung up again. Tala went to her now this time, he stared down at the girl in front of him and just like that for a moment.

"Go on... You want to drink my blood? Go ahead..." Julia said as she tried to show some sign of courage.

Tala blinked at her a few times, then he smiled broadly. "Please... I sent another for me to feed from, Why would I do that? But since your willing—"

"No.. I mean... No just _Feed_ on someone else, hehehe..." Julia said quickly then she gasped when she felt a hand land on her face getly. Tala was caressing her soft cheeks...

Julia stared at his eyes and dwelled into them for a moment. Tala slowly knelled down in front of her not taking his hand off from her. Julia felt herself swayed a little. She gave in to the touch...

_No one ever caressed her with such gentleness before... Not even Brooklyn..._

Julia's eyes flickered slowly as if sleepy, "Wha-what is your name?"

Tala's hand slowly stroke her jaw line and the other cheek, "Tala..."

"Tala..." she repeated with a moan. _The boy's name in her dreams... _"Tala..." she repeated.

Tala wanted to cry...even the way his name sound escaping her lips was pretty much exact. Tala leaned forward for a single kiss...

_Knock...Knock..._

Tala pulled away quickly, and Julia snapped out of her trance. She sat back on the chair looking away from him and looking embarrassed. Tala stood up at once when the doors opened to reveal their butler, Jaken, who was carrying two tray of food.

"Master Tala, your dinner and Julia's...' he said as he laid the trays on the bedside table near Tala's bed. He bowed at his master then gave a low bow to Julia's direction. "Mistress..." he addressed, "It is good to have thy Mistress back and to see the young Master smiling again." He said and then he left and closed the door. Tala walked over to the table and then he took one tray and brought it to Julia.

"Here, eat..." he said as he laid the tray on Julia's lap. Tala went back to his bed and took the other tray to eat.

Julia stared at the food, it smelled delicious...Just like Mariah's cooking. It was meat loaf, exactly how she likes it... the exact way Mariah cooks it. She picked up the frok and knife and began eating. Tala watch in contentment and he too ate. This was another time he would be eating with her again... he smiled at the thought.

"So...How long are you keeping us here?" Julia asked as she swallowed.

"It depends... I'm not going to force you against your will to stay. But I would advice you to do so if you want to find out what's happening around here. I do have some question that I want to answer too." Tala explained as he took a bite of a fruit...strawberry.

Julia nodded, "'I'll stay...but under one condition... you let my friends off." She bargained as she sliced off another chunk of meat.

"I will, it really all depends on you...But for the brunette, I think you have to talk to Kai with that. But I wouldn't advice you to do so..."

"Why not?"

"I don't wasn't to cross paths with Kai. Whatever he wants, he gets and that's why some of my brothers wouldn't dare talk or even dare to cross him. You'll die even before you could blink. It's a mioracle your friend is still alive..." Tala told her as he picked up the fork and began nudging the brown substance then he sliced a small piece and took it to his mouth.

By the time Julia finished her dinner, Tala went over to her and took her tray. She thank him half-heartedly and this formed a smile on his face. "Do you mind I use the bathroom?" she asked. Tala nodded, "Go ahead..." and she stood up and went to Tala's private bathroom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena was walking towards the mansion when she noticed two things: (1) the mansion was messy and a scent of different blood was in the air, (2) the old familiar scent, she hated years ago seems to be lingering in the air. She willed the doors to open by themselves and Tyson jumped at her sudden entrance.

"Hello, Selena..." Tyson said with a hint of mockery in his voice. _Oh yeah, let's see yah smile when you see her..._ Tyson smiled broadly at her.

"Wow...You're in a different mood today Tyson. Anyways, Tala summoned me because he couldn't resist to be away from me...

_In your dreams, you bitch..._Tyson thought, "He's upstairs...He needs to feed again...Lost Blood earlier," he stated as he steps aside. Selena nodded, "Tell me Tyson... What happened here, did you guys got under attacked?"

"Kinda, but it's nothing we can handle..." Tyson said as he smile broadly again. Selena stared at him with suspicions

"Very Well then..." she said and she walked towards the stairs. Tyson mimicking her words with whispered voiced. "_Very well then..._ Bitch, Let's see who laughs after you see her...hehehe"

Selena saw Rei coming down the stairs and Rei stopped in his tracks and satred at her then he grinned from ear to ear and he continued downstairs. Selena stared confusedly and she continued upstairs.

She reached Tala's room and she willed the door opened, and without doubt. Tala was rampaging in his wardrobe. Selena smile as he was taking of his shirt. She silently glided towards him and she wrapped her arms around him and purred. "Hi..." she whispered. Tala frowned and pulled away from her. He closed the wardrobe doors and walked back to his bed.

"I need to feed..." Tala said in a hard voice. Selena smiled, "Of course..." then she walked over to him. Tala rolled his eyes and he grabbed her by the throat and bite her at the same spot he always did.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Julia leaned on the door as she heard Tala converse with a unknown girl of their kind. She was getting good at eavesdropping. She knew Tala was feeding so she decided to stay in the bathroom and not watch the scene before her eyes as the vampire suck another's blood. By the time the silent was broken she heard Tala speak.

"Thank you...You may leave..." Tala ordered, his voice was strong and with anger. Unlike the sweet voice she heard earlier.

"My, My...Is this all that you wanted..." said the female voice.

"Yes...now go...I am no longer of need of you"

"Tala...baby" Selena said purring, "SELENA! Stop it!" Tala yelled at her.

"Oh come on!" Selena yelled back. "Why the hell are you so denial! You really won't get it do you? What in the world do I have to do to—"

"Whatever you do..I am not falling for it... knowing you, I will not allow you. Now Out!"

"Tala...Grieving over a dead person isn't helping you at all! Look at you! You need to move on! She's not coming back! She's dead! And no matter how hard you try , you can never change the past. If weren't able to save her back then, then it was her will that lead to her faith!"

Julia felt in-raged at the woman's words. She bit her lower lip and she gently opened the Bathroom door. She saw Tala on the window with his back turn towards the woman with black waist-length hair, wearing a white gown of transparency. It disgusted her...

"She's dead and you know it..."the woman said proudly...

"Who said I was dead?" Julia blurted out as she crossed her arms in front of her and glared angrily at her.

Selena felt her chest tighten at the familiar voice that had spoken up. She froze in her place and she saw Tala wheeled around, his face wasn't shock nor confused but..._ He was clam!_ Selena slowly turned around to face the woman behind her and when she did, she wish she didn't...

Julia glared at the woman in front of her, Tala was blinking endlessly.

"Ju-Julia?" Selena croaked as a hand went to her chest. "B-but y-your..."

"Dead? I'm pretty much alive as you are..." Julia hissed, trying to sound convincing. Selena continued staring as if she was seeing her death right before her eyes. "Impossible—"

"Get out!" Julia growled angrily, and Selena didn't need to be told twice, she run out of the room, clutching her heart and stomach... she felt sick.

Julia relaxed and sighed when she left, "You owe me one!" she told Tala. Tala blinked at her again, then he too relaxed.

"Thanks I guess... I thought I couldn't get rid of her..." Tala told her as he smiled, Julia smiled back and then she noticed he was slowly looking away.

"What's wrong?"

Tala smirked slightly, "Funny... I thought what you acted out was real... But thanks so much, I really appreciated that, _Julia..._" he whispered and he went to his bed and sat down. Julia shrugged out the feeling.

"So...umm...I'm just going to see the others if they're awake...you know..." Julia stuttered and waited for his reply.

Tala stared at her the he nodded with sincerity. Then she left... she took one last glanced at him then she closed the door behind him... Tala smiled and laid back on his bed and stared endlessly at the ceiling.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So... you likey??? Hahaha

Anyways... Same thing...READ AND REVIEW!!!

I would like to thank all those people who gave me excellent reviews!!! And for those who didn't...well thanks for the 467 Hits!!!!! Wow!!!

**Tala:** Really? You got a lot of hits! Congrats!

**Kai:** Hn...

**JuliaYuriy:** hey! Where did you come from Kai?

**Kai:** from Takao's Manga, stupid...

**JuliaYuriy:** STUPID!!!! HAH! I'll make an embarrassing scene in this story that you'll ever regret saying that!!! Don't worry Kai...I'm sure a lot of Fangirls a dying to read what's gonna happen to you in the next chapter...

**Kai:** if you ever—

**JuliaYuriy:** I have a laptop and I'm not afraid to use it!!!! MWUAHAHAHA!!!

**Tala:** Anyway!!! JuliaYuriy don't own beyblade or the Blackdagger Brotherhood... REVIEW!!!

**JuliaYuriy: **Oh yeah... I dedicated this story to my best friends who were always there for me during my dark times. Love yah! Witch Sisterhood rules!!! Oh and for those who have a freindster account, add me!!! E-mail: 


	4. Inside Incarceration

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 4 – Inside Incarceration**

Selena was breathing fast, she just arrived at her home in the BBA. When she did, she went straight to the bathroom and began throwing up in the sink. She was shaking badly, after her encounter with her hateful person she have ever come across.

"Why!" she shrieked as she rammed her fist on the bathroom mirror. It smashed into thousands of pieces and her hand began to bleed badly. She greeted her teeth and went out of the bathroom, not caring a thing about her hand.

_She's back... _

She grabbed the phone's receiver and began dialling the numbers she thought she'll never use for a long time. Selena leaned on the table and waited for someone to answer...

"Hello, BEGA League... How may we be of help?" said a female voiced.

"I want to speak to Garland... And I do mean business..." Selena demanded, the female transferred her to another line and she waited angrily. Another tone was played...

"Hello?"

"Garland..." Selena said coolly.

"Selena..." Garland said in a exciting voice, "It's been a while... I haven't—"

"Cut the greetings... I have something for you..." Selena interrupted angrily. "A certain person by the name Julia Fernandez happened to appear at Tala's mansion tonight. And do I need to know why is that?"

"Julia?" Garland asked with interest in his voice, "She's Dead, Selena..."

"Dead? We had a deal! I give you information on the vampires and you get rid of her! But for some reason, She's here!!!" Selena said as she slammed her bloody hand on the table.

"Now, now Selena... Not a problem."

"What really happened Garland? Did you dispose her immediately or you did something else?"

"Relax, Selena... All will be explained next time..."

"Garland, you son of a bit—Hello!! Hello!!! SHIT!" Selena screamed as Garland Hung up on her. "Damn you, Garland. You lied to me... If I can kill her before, I can do it again..." She slammed the receiver on the phone and she went back Inside to clean her injured hand.

_She'll die over and over..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brooklyn groaned painfully as he woke up from his screaming headache. He was lying on something soft and he slowly opened his eyelids at a dark room. His vision was blurry but he shrugged it off and concentrated on a pounding noise that mead his head throb.

Raul was knocking down the door down because it was lock. When he woke up to realized that he was kept prisoner, he began to search for ways to escape but since they were locked in an elegant large room with only one window, that was locked tightly too, and a door that wouldn't budge no matter what Raul would do.

"Damn it!" Raul cursed as he gave up. He put his hands on his hips and tried to think his thoughts for a moment. Brooklyn slowly gained his balance and he sat up and rubbed his throbbing head.

"Hey! Rise and shine! Now..." Raul greeted with a smile, "HOW THE HELL DO WE GET OUT OF HERE!"Raul yelled with panic in his voice.

"SHSSS!!!" Brooklyn hissed as his head hurt more, "Shut up... Let me just, Damn! My head hurts..."

Raul went to the couch and sat on it, looking around the room for any possible escape routes, but none. Then the door of the room opened and a blond vampire Brroklyn saw earlier entered. He was smiling broadly at them. "Hey! Glad to see you guys are up..." he said happily. "We know you're hungry, so dinner's ready in the kitchen If you want to eat there. But if you don't then will just send it to this room. Your choice, I just came to fetch you..."

Raul blinked at the vampire..._ Is he inviting us to eat dinner?...O be dinner?_

"Come on!" then he walked out of the room. Leaving the door open to them... Brooklyn wasn't buying it.

"It's a trap... I know it... Hey! Raul! Where—RAUL!" Brooklyn hissed as Raul went out of the room. Brooklyn jumped out of bed and went after him. As they both travelled down the halls, they came o a stop when a raven haired vampire appear before them. Raul shrieked at this...

"Ooops... Sorry, didn't mean to scare yah. The kitchen's right down here... Come on!" he said as he whipped around and his long ponytailed trailed right behind him. Brooklyn followed, pulling Raul as well.

By the next corner, they entered the kitchen... Raul stared on how large the kitchen was and the aroma of the food on the table scented the whole room. There were three vampires present here, the blond man was over by the fridge, the raven haired was over by the stove and a man was already settled in the table.

"Tyson! We have guesses... Try to be more civilized..." said the blond male carrying mustard in his hand and he too settled on the table. The raven haired man went over the table and he put down his home made cooking.

"Come on, Seat down..." invited the blond. "It's ready..."

Raul and Brooklyn went to the table and took seats a few inches away from the vampires, just in case they jumped on him. The raven haired man placed some plates and utensils in front of them and moved some of the food towards them.

"Rei! I wanted that!—"

"Tyson, there a lot of food here, Try to share! You're acting up again..."

"Fine! Hmpf!"

The blond man giggled at them for this, "Sorry about that you two... Tyson's a real drag sometimes but his a great guy...with an awfully large appetite, his my brother by the way. And this is Rei, my other brother... a great chef and a great lover too! Hehehe"

"Max! This is Max, the endless happy vampire..." Rei commented as he settled down himself. "So eat up..." the threevampires took a share of everything on the table and began to eat.

Raul blinked at them, "Wait a minute, aren't you guys suppose to be blood sucker?"

"Well we are..." Rei answered as he swallowed, "Why?"

"Well... ummm... Aren't you suppose to be, you know... Just drinking blood is enough. I thought you guys just drink blood and I didn't know food was involved here..."

The three vampires stared at him then they laughed. Raul's sweat drop... _He just had to ask._

"Well, yes we drink blood to survive but proper nutrition is necessary too you know." Tyson answered as he took another bite at something. "Food's nice..."

"Leave it to Tyson to be the expert around things... especially food..." Max commented as he took a mouth full of meat. "Anyways... wanna tell us about yourself?"

"I'm Raul!" Raul said immedietly, rooklyn stared at him unbelievably. "I'm kinda like Julia's twin sister... I guess you guys know what we are... Blame Buffy the vampire slayer! Hehehe..." Raul laughed trying to sound funny but he silence at once when every one was staring at him. "Sorry...I'm kind of nervous around things like this..."

"Forgive him, he's kind of panicking right now... Brooklyn by the way." Brooklyn introduced. "I'm sorry to sound a little serious but, where are my other friends?"

":Don't worry, they're upstairs... They're free to move around the mansion but do mind Kai's presence. The guy with blue triangles in his face, when you see him just move out of the way quickly. Trust us on this one; he doesn't want anyone crossing him." Tyson warned as he drunk something in his glass.

"Wait, do you mean they're free to move around the mansion? Are you saying they're not being kept or prisoned?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yap...you heard us, man..." Rei agreed as he swallowed again.

"So Julia's upstairs? Is she alright? Did she got hurt or anything? Did you—"

"Woah! Slowdown boy... She's fine! Tala just fed her, so she's resting in her room with the other females. Men, you panick more than your pal..." Rei said calmly to him.

"Well if you're gonna have a lifetime relationship with her, you got to watch out for each other..." Brooklyn told him. Rei stared at him hard, even Tyson and Max did the same.

"What?" Brooklyn asked as he looked at them confusedly.

"Relationship?" Tyson asked dropping his fork for a while.

"Yeah... Relationship... you know, close family relationship." Brooklyn altered.

"Family relationship? Brooklyn I thought Julia was—" Raul began but Brooklyn stepped hard on his foot. "AH!" he yelped

"Hey you alright Raul?" Max asked concerned.

"Yeah... My foot just collided with the table." Raul reasoned out as he glared at Brooklyn. "Anyway, Brooklyn is a close relative to us when Romero went out for vacation..."

"Romero?" Tyson asked, "I heard that name before...Can't remember where I heard it..."

"Must have been déjà vu or something..." Rei said taking a swig at his drink.

"Anyways... When's dessert?" Tyson asked as he just finished 5 servings without them noticing.

"I can't believe you, Tyson..." Rei whispered as he stood up and went to the fridge. Raul and Brooklyn enjoyed Rei's cooking a lot and they helped themselves with whatever the vampires had to offer. They weren't half-bad after all.

"Wow, Mariah would flip if she knew someone was as good as her..." Raul complimented, Brooklyn nodded in agreement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day...

Mariah rubbed her eyes and slowly stretch out beside her. She felt the bed was being occupied by someone else. She sat up an took a good look. Mariam was awake and she seems to be running her eyes all over the room. And Julia had the blanket all around her body from head to feet and she seems to be asleep.

"Ok, where are we?"

"Welcome to vampire mansion, I hope you enjoy the last days of your life..." Mariam told her as she sat up. "The door's open but the whole mansion is in complete darkness."

"Well we just have to explore this place while we're here. Julia... Julia?" Mariah said as she stood up. Mariam did too... A voiced moaned to address them.

"Come let's find the other's and get out of here..." Mariah said as she nudge Julia to stand up.

"FYI, I can't go out at the daylight remember? I have that allergy thingy..." Julia said as she tightened the blanket around her. "Besides the vampires aren't gonna kill us... that's for sure..."

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble but we have to go...NOW!" Mariah said as she and Mariam pulled the blanket away from her and Julia hissed. "GUYS!"

"Sorry, Julia but Let's Go!" Mariah said as she grab her friend to her feet and they began to leave...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hilary laid in Kai's bed awake the whole night. She had restless nights but this was the worst of them. The vampire besides her just kept coming at her, he didn't rape her but he treated her like a large bottle of perfume. She already had a mental note to change her perfume if she was gonna stay here for awhile. Kai was asleep and he had her body spooned against his. Every time she attempted to leave, he held her tight and she had no choice but to stay there...

"Kai..." she whispered.

"Hn..."

"I need to go to the bathroom..." Hilary said trying to nudge away... Kai loosened his tight and she slipped away not to the bathroom. But to the door in a swoft movement. Kai smiled, he would let her go... but he'll catch her one way or another...

"Run...My little prey...You're mine..." he hissed.

Hilary raced down stairs and she saw Brooklyn and Raul tampering at the door's lock. "Open the door! And Hurry!" she whispered panickly.

"We're trying... Just wait..." Raul said as his pin was wiggling inside to pick the lock. Brooklyn was pushing slightly trying to at least make a little progress.

Hilary pushed at the door to help as Raul kept picking the lock. "I'm so gonna be late to work..." Hilary said. "Why?! Why does this happen to me!"

"SHUT UP!!" they both hissed, "We better hurry or that psycho killing vampires might come down and decide to kill both of us Raul."

"Hey! Why is it that only you two? I'm gonna get rape in no time by that maniac upstair! So Just hurry up!" Hilary whispered angrily.

"Don't worry Hilary, That vampire had a thing for you so he'll spare you...But me and Raul are so not gay!!!!" Brooklyn yelped. "Raul!!!"

"I'm trying!!!" Raul whispered back.

Mariah and Mariam were pulling Julia downstairs, she looked pale but she cooperated with them but she needed a pull to help her. They saw Hilary, Brooklyn, and Raul at the doors already.

"Got it!!!" Raul yelled loudly as the door gave way and they saw sunlight came into the room.

"Hey! Wait!!!" Mariah yelled as she and Mariam pulled Julia in a swift. When they reached the door, Brooklyn pulled it wide and all of them went out together and they began running towards the light.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tala woke up suddenly by the ear splitting scream he heard once before... And how much he wish he wouldn't hear it again...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"JULIA!" Tala yelled and he jumped out of bed and grabbed his robes, raced to the door and bolted it open.

"What the heck!" Bryan said as he came out of the room, and right before his eyes... Tala runs faster in a flash... "Tala!"

Tala breathed and gasped as he raced towards the stairs... _ No..Not again_...

Kai too had saw a red headed figure passed before his eyes, something happened and he knew whose voice that belong. Kai raced right behind him. By the time they reached the stairs, both vampires had to shield themselves with their robes from the blinding light. The door burst in the light that they worst feared.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tala gasped at that voice... "Julia! Julia! COME BACK INSIDE!!! JULIA!!!!" he backed away slightly as the brightness of the light was beginning to sting his eyes and he can feel a slight burn on his skin. Even Kai had to back away.

"JULIA!!!!"

Julia was twitching and turning on the ground, she was too far from the door and Mariah and Mariam had to dropped her when she screamed and when they saw her skin beginning to smoke, they backed away a little, they didn't like what was happening to her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She kept screaming, her body was burning... her eyes sting so badly that it almost blinded her. The pain was unbearable. She can smell the burning flesh and she felt hot liquid beginning to blossom on her skin. The she saw flashes of images rushed before her...

_Fangs growing..._

_Tala right at her neck__... Feeding..._

_Her locket... pressed against her neck..._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"TALA!!!!"

Tala growled as he heard his name yelled out from her throat. She needed him. The last time she heard her scream out for help, he was bounded to the wall...and now, it repeats... he was bounded again, against the light.

Tala greeted his teeth and in a flash, he rushed towards the door. He hissed painfully as the sun's light reached his eyes and skin. He heard Kai yell back at him, but he didn't care about that right now. He yelled and shielded himself with his robe. His eye squinted and he saw her, Julia was twitching and turning helplessly on the ground trying to cover herself from the light with no such luck...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She was still screaming, even Tala was beginning to yell at the pain that he dropped right beside her.

"I'm here..." he groaned as he took off his robe fully, he yelled as the sun's ray hit his bare back and chest. He covered her quickly and in one flash of movement, he scooped her up and forced himself to sprint back towards the mansion. Both of them screaming at the pain...

"Hang on..."

Then he jumped in with her body next to him, he kicked the door shut and he howled in pain as half of his body had already reached the third degree point. He glanced over Julia, he remove the robe and saw she was motionless but she saw her breathing hard and crying in pain... her condition was much worse than him. Then the door burst open again and Tala shielded Julia with his body as the light reached them again.

"FUCK!!! CLOSE IT!!! SHUT THE FUCKING DOOR!!! AHHH!!!" Tala yelled as Julia was struggling again.

He heard the door close and in no seconds to spare, he scooped Julia up again and he run towards the kitchen. "REI!! Kai, GET REI! Now!!!"

Kai nodded and he sprinted back towards Rei's quarters. "Fuck...REI!!!" Kai yelled at the hallway.

Tala carried the crying girl over the dinner table, he laid her there as he took in her burnt condition. Her face was more affected, he can see blood forming and her face was deteriorating. Her arms were the same but more skin was peeling off and revealing red flesh.

"Just...Just hang on..." He winced as he too was injured half body. He went over the fridge and rampaged on the freezer. He dragged out a few ice box and carried it over to her. Brooklyn was rushing towards her but Tala jumped and slammed the ice box on the table and he beared his fangs at him, elongated and sharp.

"STAY AWAY!" Tala shouted, Brooklyn took the hint and he backed off. Brooklyn's friends were there too and they saw how the vampire scared off Brooklyn with a flash.

"I can help!" Brooklyn yelled...

"You wanna help?! THAN STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Tala yelled as his fangs was now scaring off the girls and his slightly blinded eyes turn into yellow golden orbs. "You have already done enough damage... And I shall see to it that you'll never leave this mansion for that!!!" Tala roared.

"Tala! I'm here what the--- OH my God!!!" Rei entered the kitchen and he saw the sight of the two people on the dinning table. "Tala, just calm down and I'll handle this. Brooklyn, stay with the other over there and don't do anything." Rei said as he went over by the fridge and he began looking for something in the freezer. Tyson, Max, Kai, Bryan and Spencer came in the kitchen as well.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Tyson said as he saw the sight of the two burned people, and Tala's fearless face. "Tala, calm down..."

"They're wanted to kill her! They wanted to kill her , AGAIN!" Tala roared as he advanced himself on the mortals. But Bryan went over to him and held him back.

"We'll discuss this later, Julia needs you..." Bryan pointed out as Julia was still crying.

"Ok... Here's what we do... Max, Tyson ... get the bath tub filled with cold, icy Cold, water... Bryan, try to get her some cold clothing... a silky blanket would do. Spencer you make sure the slayers don't move from that spot. Kai,...um... you may as well help Spencer out." Rei ordered calmly as he took out something from the fridge, two large boxes of ice cream...

Tala's eyes shot at him angrily. "Ice cream???"

"Trust me, Tala...this will help... So move over so I can help her..." Rei said as Tala settled on Julia's left side. She was still but she was breathing hard. Rei took off the lid of one box...vanilla.

"This is gonna sting a little from the cold..." Rei said and then he took a spoon on a nearby counter and he stirred the content in the box until it was in a slightly liquid form. He took a spoon full and he slowly applied it on her arm.

Julia arched back at the pain and she let out another ear-splitting scream and everyone in the room where surprised to see something they didn't expected.

Julia's two front canine teeth elongated until is stood out as fangs.

"Oh shit..." Rei said at the fangs.

Hilary put a hand over her mouth to silence her scream. She couldn't believe it, her bestfriend...was a vampire. Even Mariah and Mariam wanted to scream but Kai hissed at them to silent.

Tala stared at her, at her fangs... If she was a slayer, how come she had_ those!_

"Tala... You better get some of that ice cream on you too... It'll help." Rei said as he continued his methods when Julia laid back again.

"Do her first..." Tala ordered. Rei nodded and he took the hint, and he continued applying the cold substance on her arm. Tala saw Julia closed her eyes and as if it stung.

"What about her eyes?" Tala asked.

"Her eyes will recover, right now she's blind. But her sight will gain back after a while." Rei said as he moved up to her face. " That is if... um.. she is you now what.. Us"

"Fine... Just help her..." Tala ordered his fangs still elongated and his eyes were still yellow in color. Then he turned to Kai and Spencer. "Kill them..." he hissed.

"With pleasure..." Spencer replied and he turned to the slayers. Brooklyn stood his ground. "This will be fun..."

"Leave the brunette...She's mine!" Kai hissed angrily at Spencer. Spencer nodded as he advanced on Brooklyn.

Julia's hand shot out and grabbed Tala's arm. "You promised you wouldn't hurt them." Her eys shot open and she was looking blindly around for Tala's face.

"They tried to kill you again... I can't stand that anymore—"

"They're my friends... We have a deal!"

Tala gritted his teeth and then, "Back off! Leave them be..." he barked. "Keep an eye on them..."

Julia reached out and touched his burning face. Tala froze... "Thank you...For saving me..." she said as her eyes closed again. "I'm glad as I was able to save you this time..."

As everyone saw, Rei's remedies was working. Her skin was absorbing the cold substance and they saw her skin reforming new white skin cells rapidly. Her destroyed skin was now flawless again and only red spots are seen. Julia sighed as she felt the pain leave her. Even her deformed face was sloy turning to normal... But still her eyes were still hurting, but she felt uncomfortable.

Rei the rached over to her blouse and in one clear movement, he ripped her clothes apart.

Julia gasped and sat up, even Tala was shocked at him that he grabbed Rei by the arm and yanked him away from her. "What the fuck do you think—"

"Will you relax! I'm gonna take her clothes. Her body maybe covered with clothings but her skin was is still burned underneath that. So if you mind!" Rei said as Tala released him and he continued ripping her clothes off. Tala told Julia to relax, she's being taken care of.."

Brooklyn saw what Rei was doin, so he stepped forward but Spencer grab him by the collar and he push him back towards the others. "Stay back! If you know what's good for yah!"

"She's my sister!You have no rught to do that—"

"Oh shut up..." Spencer hissed. Tyson and Max entered the kitchen and To everyone's surprise... Tyson was gaping.

"YOU USED MY ICE CREAM!" Tyson demanded as he angrily went over to the table. Rei slapped his hands away when he was about to get his ice cream.

"Tyson... We'll buy you another one... Ok? So back off!" Rei snapped. "Is the bath ready?"

"yeah..." Tyson said grumpily as he stared at the naked girl. Tala glared at him, Max smacked Tyson's head.

"Hey! What was that –"

"You wanna live? Then keep your eyes away from Julia" Max warned as Tala scooped Julia from the table and they proceeded to the nearby bathroom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kai grabbed Hilary at once when the others went to the Bathroom. Spencer held the others back... Hilary slapped Kai's face again but groaned as her hand felt the outburst pain.

"Fuck!" Hilary said as she massaged her hand. Kai grabbed Hilary again and he dragged her along with him. 'You know...I'm getting sick of being a prisoner..."

The in a flashed movement... Hilary kicked him on the shin. Kai groaned at this and Hilary knee kicked him guts and Kai kneeled on the Kitchen floor, clutching his stomach.

Hilary run towards the counter and grabbed a knife and she pointed it at Kai. "Don't even think about it!"

Kai smiled and he stood wobbling on his feet. "Feisty one..."

"You just don't know how to quit! Do you?!" Hilary mocked. "Bastard!"

"Bitch..." Kai hissed and he lunged at her. Hilary sliced the knife across but Kai dodge it, he slapped the knife away from her hand and it flew. Hitting the wooden table. Kai grab Hilary by the neck again and his mouth opened wide and she saw that his fangs elongated.

"You're a real pain, you know that!" Kai whispered and then he bit her on the neck. Hilary screamed in pain as she felt the two fangs sink into her skin...Into her pulse...

"Guys! A little help here!!!" Hilary yelled as Kai began sucking her blood. "AHH!"

"Kai! Hey, man! Let her go!"

Kai pulled back and turned to the intruder...Tyson.

"Back off Tyson...Find you're own female" Kai hissed as he grab Hilary again by the neck.

"Tyson? You're Tyson???" Hilary said shockly. Tyson stared at her, he knew he recognized that voice.

"Hilary?" Tyson asked... Kai eyed him angrily.

"You know who she is?" Kai asked as he loosened her grip on her. Tyson advanced on him, he grabbed Hilary and pulled her away from Kai.

Kai hissed at him, Tyson jumped a little but held his ground. "Enough...Just leave her be..."

"Fine!" Kai hissed and he stepped away from both of them. He cursed under his breath, and then he took a look back at Hilary. His angry face was suddenly replaced with sadness.

Hilary saw this and how she felt sorry for him..._ Kai..._

Kai walked up the stairs feeling alone again just like the rest of his miserable life. He sighed at his defeat. He went to his dark room and laid on the bed, he sniffed the last scent on his bed and lingered on the smell of her scent. He lingered on the taste of her blood...

_So much for eternity..._

Tyson looked back at Hilary, "You alright there?"

"Yeah, kinda..." she replied as she massaged her neck. It wasn't that bad after all. He maybe rough but he took care of her with gentleness when they were sleeping together. "Will he be alright?"

"Knowing that guy, yeah..." Tyson answered. "Fancy seeing you here..."

"Thanks by the way." Hilary told him.

"It was nothing..."

Spencer yawned to acknowledge his presence. "Ok, so mind telling me Tyson what and how did you come by such creature? In other words, how the hell do you two know each other?!"

Tyson scratched his head while Hilary was looking elsewhere, "We kind of met over the phone..." Tyson said as he grinned.

Spencer's eyebrow rose, "Over the phone?"

"Phonepal?" Hilary acknowledge smiling...

"Well I'm just too damn pissed off right now..."Spencer said as he rubbed his eyes.

"I agree!" Raul's voice shot out of nowhere. Everyone eyed him and glared angrily. "Sorry..." he whispered.

"May I remind you Tyson, that she is a SLAYER and you're a VAMPIRE... Meaning, You don't go calling someone else's phone and say Hello! Can you be my fucking PHONEPAL!"

"Hey! What's wrong with socialising? I'm just trying to make friends..."

"Well your female friend here will be the one to finish you off one day."

"Hey! Back Off Spence... I'm really am tired and the last thing I need is someone to lecture me about what we are..." Tyson barked angrily. Spencer rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever... Don't blame me when that female kills you in your sleep..." he said then he walked off..."

Tyson shrugged and relaxed...As for Hilary, she thought about Kai's eyes... One minute it was filled with anger and revenge now it was filled with sadness and loneliness. She touched her neck and felt where Kai bit her.

Kai lay on his bed staring in dark room. He never felt this lonely before..._what is this feeling? _Hilary maybe the first human to calm him and yet, she belongs to someone else already. He thought she can help him in some way, and maybe...just maybe... she would be able to heal his heart.

_I thought you were mine..._

_Yet I lose..._

_I always lose..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So, here's my update...Don't worry, More action on the upcoming chapters.

Read and Review...

Oh and Thanks so much for the Reviews and the HITS are off the charts!!!

Wow...

THANKS SO MUCH GUYS!!!


	5. Lingering Loneliness

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 5 – Less...Loss...Lone

Rei was breathing hard as he trained head on with Tyson in the Gym. The gym was the perfect training ground for the brotherhood, sometimes they would train in the BBA building during the night but during the day, they are forced to retreat indoors. Max was typing in the computer and gathering data, which wasn't his entire tempo...It was Kenny's job to do so...but he called in sick today.

"Still alive back there Tyson?" Rei called out, Tyson was on his back on the floor. Rei gave him a real work out today.

"What do you think?" Tyson groaned. "So much for lying around... Kai had better train with us too... "

"Tyson, If Kai was the one training you right now, I'm telling you, and you won't feel anything till tomorrow..." Rei told him as he went for another forward attack.

"Woah!" Tyson lifted himself up as Rei punched the floor where Tyson's head was position seconds ago. Tyson flipped back a few feet and he positioned himself in defensive mode. "Hey! Take it easy..."

Rei smiled and he launched again. Tyson was ready... Rei kicked his leg out, Tyson blocked it and he forced his legs back. Tyson then grabbed Rei by the arm and he lifted him up in the air, but Rei anticipated this that he grab Tyson on the neck and he tapped into his neck and Tyson dropped on his knees, seeing this opportunity, Rei was about to whack Tyson's but Tyson grabbed his hand and in one powerful move, Tyson punched rei in the Guts. Rei doubled back and backed away clutching his stomach and he wiped off the blood from his mouth.

"Great work Tyson... Ouch... You've improve today" Rei commented. Max was typing in the data as well.

"You're right Rei... From last time, he didn't do so well but now he improve by 54" Max said as he closed the laptop. "Well Rei you improve much as well..."

"Good...At least we're ready for another slayer attack..." Rei said as he sat down. Max threw a bottle of water at him and Rei grabbed it, screwed the cap off and drunk deeply. Max then threw Tyson a bottle and he too gulped down the water. "Men... You guys are beat"

"Beat? I'm just getting warm up..." Rei said as he threw the empty bottle at Max.

"Well me too!" Tyson agreed as he put down the half finished bottle. Tyson grabbed his sword and unsheathed it. Rei did the same, then in a flash... Swords were colliding against each other, cling and clang can be heard and Max began typing again.

Rei slashed Tyson but Tyson blocked it easily. Rei disappear in front of Tyson and reappeared behind him. Tyson rushed forward as Rei slashed Horizontally. Tyson smirked at him...

"That was close but yet so far!" Tyson plunged forward and he nearly sliced Rei's arm but he was too quick, and Rei smacked Tyson's head using the handle of his sword. "OUCH! Hey!"

"Hehehe... Come on Tyson... the fun's just beginning..."

"Gee... Nice if you to say so..." Tyson said as he massaged his head.

Then the doors of the Gym opened and a certain Pink haired person came in, Mariah blinked as she saw what was happening. "Ooops... Sorry, I thought it was the bathroom...Hey? Are you guys training?"

Then another certain female came in, Mariam poke her head as the door. "Training? Good we can use some... " Mariam burged in and went over to them. Mariah stared at them and she too entered.

Rei smiled at them, "For slayer such as yourselves, you aren't half-bad at combat... Seeing how you give a fight last night..."

Tyson yawned an dhe sheathed his sword and walked over to the bench. "I ain't training with an audience, they might figure out my tactics"

"Which one? The special attack you called, "Sneaky Tyson"?" Rei mocked and then he laughed. Max too laughed at this.

"Hey! My sneaky Tyson didn't fail me when I tried to steal a cookie from the jar!" Tyson pointed out as he flopped down on the bench.

Mariah shook her head at them, "And I thought Vampires were the serious fighters in the land, Well my expectations surprises me..." she said as she leaned on the wall. "Guess I'm stuck with the kind who falters the opposite..."

"Hey!" said the vampires all together, Mariah grinned at them. "Sorry" she said.

"We just have to keep them alive huh?" Rei mocked as he sat on the floor. His sword right beside him. "We can always feed from them whenever we want."

"Well sorry Vampire... Tala, if that's the name of your brother, wouldn't allow you because of our friend Julia..." Mariah mocked, Rei frowned at her, "baka" he whispered.

"What did you say?" Mariah snapped angrily at him. Rei shrugged and answered her, "Nothing..."

Mariah lunged forward in one swift movement and the next thing Rei knew he flew back towards the wall. He hit the wall hard and he slid down. Mariah brushed off her hands, "That was easy..."

"Kaza! Why you little..." Rei said as he lunged forward and Mariah dodge his punches, she easily evaded everyhthing he threw at her. When he left himself open, she grabbed something from her pocket and in one fast movement, she slipped something on his neck... black beads that circled his neck. Then she flipped back a few feet away from him. Rei stopped and he fingered the necklace.

"A gift? Feeling sorry, are we?" Rei asked mocking her. Mariah smiled at him. "Sorry, I don't take gifts as an apology." Then he lunged at her. Mariah crossed her arms in front of her and closed her eyes.

"Go Rei! You got her!" Tyson said as he cheered his brother. Max was watching the match with amusement then he glanced at the blue haired woman. She was smiling..._ Oh no..._

"Rei! Pull back! It's a trap!" Max warned with alertness but Rei didn't listen.

"I gotcha!" Rei raised his arm and was about to punch her.

Mariah smiled broadly at him then, "OSUWARI!!!"

CRASH!!!! BANG!!!!

Rei was face down on the floor, his face ached with pain. He lifted his head up but with force. He saw the girl laughing at him. Rei lifted his body up with great force, he felt his body being forced down but he struggled to his feet.

"Osuwari..."

CRASH!!!! BANG!!!!

Rei ended back on the floor and then he took a glanced on the bead on his neck... _Oh shit..._

"Well what did you know... it worked."

Rei sat up quickly and he grabbed at the bead, "What the heck is this thing!!??" then he struggled to tear it off him, but nothing happened. He tried to pull it off him but he felt a barrier and it just stayed around his neck.

"Rei!" Tyson said as he stood up, even Max was on his feet, "You alright!?"

"Well I'm sorry, Rei is it? But even a vampire such as yourself doesn't have the power to remove it." Mariah mocked.

"We'll see about that!" Rei yelled as he stand up again, "I'd finish you off anytime!"

Mariam laughed at him, "Oh Mariah... the word please..." she requested.

Mariah smiled again, "Osuwari..."

CRASH!!! BANG!!!

Rei was on the floor face down again... he felt his face go numb. It was a miracle his face didn't broke or bleed out. She can hear the girl laughing again.

"When I get up from here... I'll give you a –"

"Oh..come on, It's just getting fun. Anyway... I need the Bathroom so I'll leave you boys here..." Mariah said as she walked to the door, Mariam followed her as well. "Thanks for the entertainment!" she called back at him.

Rei lifted himself up forcefully, gravity was against him. "Bitch..." Tyson rushed over to him and tried to get the necklace off but it was effortless.

"Great! Now I'm stuck with this thing around me..." Rei said as he pulled again. "I'm getting treated like a dog for nothing..."

"Still It's better than getting slain..." Max said as he too helped him. "Osuwari.."

Rei placed his arms over his head and waited for the impact...Nothing came. "MAX!!!!!" he roared angrily at the blond.

"Sorry, I was just trying it...Well it seems she's the only one that can break it and say it..." Max said.

"Thank you for that relaxing info... How about you find a way to get it off me...without her consent" Rei gritted his teeth as he continued pulling at the necklace.

"What the heck is going on in here?" Bryan came in the room and saw the three vampires pulling at something. "Rei? What happened to you?"

"That stupid slayer trapped me with this... Help me get it off."

"No can do...This is your call, besides Tala told me to watch over Julia. So I'll just leave you babies to play around with your toys..." he said then he left without another word.

'Thanks for nothing!!!!" Rei shouted back, "YOU STUPID SLAYER!!!! IF I CATCH YOU, LET'S SEE YOU SCREAM IN PAIN WHEN I—"

"OSUWARI!!!!!" shouted a female voice.

CRASH!!! BANG!!!!

"I hate her..." Rei whispered, trying not to let her hear it.

"OSUWARI!!!!"

_Oh shit..._

CRASH!!!!! BANG!!!!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hilary was standing outside Kai's room. Ever since he left her alone, he's been in the room for hours. She saw how his eyes look when he walked away from her. She never felt sorry for anyone before... _what is this feeling?_ She put a hand over her heart, she felt sad for him. She wouldn't forget those eyes when they looked at her, lonely and unwanted. She then reached for the door and laid her hand on the cold wood... She remembered when he forced her into that room. Maybe all he wanted was alittle company or someone to keep him safe or maybe feel comfortable. She remembered the way his arms went around him and how much he loved sniffing her scent. No one handled her like that... with great roughness but yet a gentle touch on some part.

_At the other side of the door..._

Kai continued staring nowhere, he felt that same feeling again. Unwanted... When she came, he felt something took away his sadness and he felt he could at least open up his feelings to anyone but yet, it wasn't really meant to be. Even centuries ago, he was searching for something to keep him company but yet his years weren't bright to him. He grab the pillow where she laid her head and he smell her right through it. He wanted her again, at least to be by his side, but she belongs to someone else already.

Then he sniffed the air again... Someone was at the door..._ It's her..._

He quickly sat up and went to the door but he stopped himself in his tracks, he forgot... He stepped back and went back to bed and he laid back and stared at the door. She was still standing there...

_Why is she there?_

She didn't belong to him... She thought she was his..._Mine...that's what I thought._

"Kai?" she called out..._Shit..._

Kai grab the blanket and he covered himself. He was glad the door was close. He closed his eyes and he sighed, "Go Away..."

Silence...

Then he heard her go... Kai gritted his teeth with regret. I hated himself before and now. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to went to sleep.

**FLASHBACK**...

Centuries ago, Kai was still in his teenage years. He was locked up in the dungeons by his grandfather. He curled into a ball on the floor and how much he wish death could take him away. He was useless and he was nothing to anyone...Not even his own family wanted him

As his grandfather said, his parents regretted having him born so they dumped him on his grandfather's door. He grew up being alone and trained to be a soldier, but yet he was weak. So his was tossed into thi dungeon for almost three years. They experimented on him and they treated him like garbage. He was merely nothing but a pawn for their plan...whatever plan they were talking about.

Each passing day, they would feed him with nothing but bread and water. He took meals once a day and it wasn't enough to vanish the hunger. Death was the only thing he wished right now. His weak body couldn't take it any more...

Then the bars of the dungeon threw open…

He felt hands grabbed at him and he was forced to his feet, then he felt something on either side of his face.

He heard himself screaming as too hot objects burned his skin and then he was dropped to the floor again. With him clutching his face.

"Good…That should keep him under control…"

Kai was crying, he felt his tears sting the burn marks on his face. He was branded with the Hiwatari mark.

**End of Flashback…**

Kai lifted the blanket off his face, he still wanted that wish... Death. He touched his face and the two blue triangles were there. It was a miracle he survive this long. He thought that the human female could overcome that wish, but it did not...

He was still alone and he was meant to be alone, unwanted and maybe useless...

_Grandfather was right..._

_ I'm merely nothing..._

_Unwanted..._

_Useless..._

Kai's shoulder sagged and he felt himself let go... He laid in the dark room just like the dungeon he was in. The darkness was maybe he's only friend that could actually comfort him.

But still... He missed the warm body that laid on his bed last night...

_Hilary..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hilary gone away when he told her to leave him alone. She walked down the hallway and she wasn't sure where to go... There were a lot of rooms in this mansion and she could get lost if she loose track of where she was going. She saw the red haired vampire went out of the room and she froze in her tracks when he saw her.

"Oh..." Tala said as he walked towards her. He was still mad about what happened earlier.

"Umm... ah.,... How is she?" suddenly remembering that Tala was taking care of Julia.

'She's fine now..." he said coldly. He was still angry at what they did, there escape almost costed Julia's life and he wouldn't allow that again. "But i wouldn't allow you to see her... It's better."

'I have every right to see her..."

"What kind of friends are you? You knew she would burn if she stepped into the sunlight! Then yet when she was screaming for help, you didn't help her... Instead of considering the consequences, you all decided to take the risk, a risk that almost cost her life." Tala barked at her.

"Don't blame it all on me!"

"I'll blame anyone for separating her from me again!!!" Tala yelled angrily.

"Why the hell are you taking care of her?! She isn't yours! And just so you know, she has a boyfriend! And his name is Brooklyn and I do believe she told you that, right?" Hilary shouted back as Tala looked shocked at the information she just gave out.

"Boyfriend..." he whispered, "She didn't told me about anything..." he looked sad now..._Just like Kai..._

Hilary swallowed hard, she felt the aura in him went cold, like she stepped on something she wasn't suppose to meddle with.

"Well, Umm... Just leave..." Tala said looking down at her feet. Hilary stared at him as he walked pass her. Hilary saw those eyes again...both of them were similar...for tough vampires such as them, they weren't vulnerable as they look.

Tala walked down the stairs, feeling sick. He felt it again, the happiness leave him again. The exact same feeling when Julia died. She may have come back but her heart belonged to someone else... he wanted to break into pieces when the words the girl just spoken wchoed in his head. He entered the kitchen slowly and he saw him...

The man Julia loves...

Brooklyn was sipping on his coffee when Tala came in. He glared angrily at him then he saw his face... _He was...depressing on something. _Tala's eyes saw him and his expression stayed like that as he stared at him. He sagged ...

Brooklyn stared when he sagged, he looked defeated. Tala looked down on the floor, "She needs you..."

Brooklyn blinked at his words, "Huh?"

"Julia needs you by her side...She's upstairs" he said in a low voice, sadness was present in it.

Without hesitation, Brooklyn stood up and strodded past him and he was gone.

_He went to stay by her side... She was the person he needed..._

_Not him..._

Tala sat down on the table and stared at the brown wood. _Maybe their right,__ this is__a different girl and Julia__ is dead __a__lng__ time ago. He saw it and it wasn't a dream. _Tala sighed and he leaned o n the table...

Then he heard footsteps coming into the kitchen... Bryan saw Tala moping on the dining table. He raised hi eyebrow at him, the last time Bryan saw him like this when she was gone.

"What happened to you?" Brayan asked as he sat down, facing him

"Nothing..."

"Yeah, right... I heard your little conversation with that brunette... I feel sorry about it but Tala, you need to wake up and see the reality in front of you. Your Julia is dead, This Julia in your room is somelese... She's Brooklyn, this is the part where you need to move on with your life. You're the leader of this Brotherhood and you need to pull yourself together... "

"What if I don't wanna... "

"You have to! Our kind is depending on you. They need you... We need you to protect the kind! Without you, we'll cease to exist! No matter how—"

"Oh shut the fuck up! I give up! What good would come if I continue to fight? Huh?! I lost Julia because of that! I lost everything on THAT day! Don't you see! I might be fighthing for everyone else but I wasn't able to fight for Julia!! I keep saving everyone from danger and I succeed! But I failed on the most important mission of all! I failed to rescue Julia that day! I failed her and I let her Die!!! She died screaming for help and yet I did nothing! You hear me?! I did NOTHING!" Tala shouted as he stood up and slammed his fist on the Table. "I would rather let our kind go extinct than see her lost her life before my eyes!!!"

Brayn stood up and barked at his brother, "For heaven's sake! It wasn't you fault you lost her!!! This is another reason for you to fight! Get back at Boris for what he did!"

"NO! Enough... I had it... I've seen some of our brother died because of this raging endless war. If you want to fight, fine by me... But as for me, I quit..." Tala said as he turn and was about to leave when Bryan tackeld him down to the ground.

"GET OFF!"

"I WON'T! Until you listen to reason! Julia wouldn't want you to do this to yourself! She would have wanted you to move on and fight for her!"

"She would have wanted If I saved her in the first place!!!" Tala yelled and in one quick motion Bryan was sent flying backwards to the kitchen sink. Tala flipped up and stood his ground.

"If a person that was dear to your heart died in kind of way were you have to watch and let it happen...You would feel the same. Did yo have someone to protect?" Tala asked his brother.

"I do have someone to protect..." Bryan answered coldly, "I protect this brotherhood with my life..."

Tala sighed, "Then you take over... I'm quitting." He said then without any more interference he left, leaving his brother in anger.

"Damn you Tala!" Bryan hissed angrily.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hilary snuck back upstairs with a pin in her hand. Kai was acting strange and he wouldn't come out. Every since she had her encounter with him, she couldn't stop thinking of him, not that she really cared. She reached the room and tried to clear her ears for any sound..._Nothing..._ She then placed the pin on the keyhole and began picking it...

"You have better open up..." Hilary whispered...

_Click..._

Hilary smiled but her faded quickly when the door opened and she saw Kai standing there...Kai glared at her, Hilary gulped when she saw his cold eyes.

"What! Tyson's room is down the hallway..." he said coldly.

"I wasn't looking for Tyson... I was thinking thatyou have been locked up in that room for almost the whole day!..." Hilary answered.

"So?"

_So__ I can't believe him!_

"Listen Mister! I didn't came up here just to be glared and lecture for no reason! I was concern and I decided to check you!"

"And you care why???" Kai mocked. Hilary wanted slap him, but it will only break her wrist.

"I casn't believe you!!! How bad is it to try and just make friends?!"

"Vampires don't make friends with their mortal enemy..."

"Then with did you had to tie me to your room a and get myself harass during the process?"

Kai stares at her unbelievably, "why ...hn.. Are... Oh just forget it!" he said then he was about to close the door but Hilary held it with strength.

"You are annoying..." Kai hissed at her.

"Oh and what you kept doing last night wasn't annoying?" Hilary answered back. Kai open the door wider and then he pushed her back to the wall in the hallway. He spun her around and push her face first on the wall. "What the—"

She tried to catch her breath , but kai's forearm pressed into the middle of her back, she couldn't squeeze much air into her lung.

"Will you listen...: Hilary breathed, "i came here to talk...shit"

"Really. Is that what you want to do up here? Talk."

"Yes,I thought.—"

Kai shoved her roughly and then the next thing Hilary knew, she was inside the his room. Total darkness enveloped her and she felt nervous. Kai had her up against the wall again the exact same positioned he did to her in the hallway. His hand clamped on the back of her neck...

"I don't talk with females who are dumb enough to come after me. But I'll show you what I am willing to do to them..." Kai whispered angrily.

He put a thick arm around her stomach, popped hr hipsout from the wall, and then he pushed her head down. Off balance, she braced herself by holding on to something. Kai leaned forward and he captured her neck, he licked around the part where he bit her. Hilary gasped when Kai's hand went from her stomach down to her legs... while the other found the hem of her blouse and in one move, he tore it open and Kai palmed her ribs. Hilary gasped aat what he was doing, she wanted him to stop but at the same time he wanted him to continue.

"A female like you should be with another aristocrat. Or did my feisty attitude and my marks on the face and the reputation part of my appeal?" he asked breathing on her neck, when she didn't answered, because she was breathless, "Yeah, of course that's it..."

When Kai's hand went between her legs, she jerked and moaned at the action. This caused Kai to laughed a little.

"Too fast?" he repeated the action and she hissed, biting back a moan. "This too rough for you? I'll try to control myself better, but you know, I'm a savage. Which is why you want this?"

Hilary arched her back, she wanted him...Now. She never felt so hot in her life and no man had ever made her feel this way. She wanted him to do her in... She wanted it badly.

"It's too late to have second thoughts..." he told her, "For some reason, I want to fuck you. Badly. So do us both a favour and grit your teeth. It won't take long..."

Kai grabbed her hair and he bend down, capturing her lips. He began kissing her with roughness, no sign of going easy on her. Then his eyes widen... she was kissing him back... Kai froze...he had to stop...

Kai leapt back at this, "Get out!"

Hilary was surprised at him that she didn't need to be told twist. She tightened her clothes around her and quickly left the room without a word. The door slammed shut behind her and she leaned down on it, breathing hard as she clutched her torn clothes.

Kai was breathing hard as well. He wipe his face with his hands and he went back to his be. _ That was a close call..._ he thought.

He wanted her...

As she wanted him...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tala was in the library writing a resignation letter to the BBA, and a letter for _her..._ Once he finished the resignation letter. He placed it on top of the other mails to be sent to the BBA and he worked out a letter for Julia...

My Precious Treasure,

Yeah... That day... that beautiful and precious day when i met you...My treasure, my life, my reason... I found all these things that day.

By the time you see this, I would be with you by the Fade...I would see your smile once again...The way you make me feel different will be once again be mine... Never Brooklyn's...

Never death...Yeah... I fell in love too that day... and when the destiny separatedus, when the destiny enclosed me in that bloody jail, the only onething in that I thought is you... yes you, my precious treasure,all these years I only thought is you and I´ll still do that forever.You say that we´ll be separate again, I tell you that only our bodieswill be separate... our souls are united and nobody can separatethem never... remember that always.Don´t permit that anybody would hurt you again,because I won't be here to protect you...I love you my treasure, I´ll still love you... to death.

Yuriy...

After the poetic letter was done, Tala sealed it and let the letter saty on top of the table address to Julia. Which ever Julia it would be...

Tala sighed and he stood up, he went out of the Library and up the stairs. He proceeded to his room where he faound Julia held tight in Brooklyn's arm. When they bothe sense his presence, Brooklyn pulled away and he nodded at the Vampire. Tala nodded back and he clear the doorway so Brooklyn can get out.

Tala looked uneasy, she felt that deeling when he came in. "hey..."

Tala smiled at her forcefully then he went to the wardrobe. He changed his clothes and grabbed some of his sword. He was going on a strol...his last one.

"Tala?" she called out to him.

"Yeah?" he asked quietly. As he tucked the sword in his waist. He turned and face her but he didn't looked into her eyes this time. "Anything you need?"

Julia frowned at him, he's different right now. "Bryan told me about your little fight earlier."

"He did...Well knowing my brother, he always talks to Julai everytime we fight... It just natural that—"

"Tala..." Julia interrupted, Tala stopped. "I'm sorry, Tala... But Bryan's right."

Tala held his breath and he waited for her answer. He went over to the chair by the window. It was almost sunset, he was leaving anytime.

"Tala...your brother is looking out for you. He is right and you know it. I'm not the girl you love four years ago. I may look exactly like her, sound like her and even act like her but you have to accept the truth Tala. I am not Julia..." she explained in a calm voice trying to sound a little more considerate.

Tala wanted to break. His heart never felt so broken... If seeing Julai dying was worse, but hearing her say those words assuming it was her who was talking was even far more painful. He never felt so numb in his life, and he thought loosing Julia was what made him numb in the first place.

Julia saw how hurt he was, she wrapped the blanket around herself as she sat up. "Please try to understand... Julia might be dead but she loves you so much, I can tell you that. She would have been proud of the man you become. If she was alive right now, she would do the exact same thing just to keep you alive. Please try to understand Tala."

Tala wanted to die, right now was the right time to just fall to sleep and never wake up. "I understand..." he whispered as he bowed his head, trying to hide his tears. "You're free..."

"Huh?"

"You and you're friends are free to leave the mansion... I won't hold you back anymore." Tala told her, his head still bowing. "I free you of this imprisonment... You may leave. Brooklyn is waiting for you outside. He wouldn't be more please to see you."

Julia frowned at him, something was wrong... 'Tala..."

"Go..." he whispered, Julia felt shocked... She slowly slid off the bed and approached him but Tala held up a hand. She stopped in her tracks.

"No...Please... I couldn't stand it... Just..._Go..._" he whispered and Julia heard the shake in his voice. Julia swallowed then she backed off to the door and Tala heard the door close gently.

_It's over..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kinda dramatic???

Anyway... Review please! Hehehe...

I kinda feel sad when I was writing this story.

It made me poor my heart out for some reason...

Anyways! Thank you so much for the reviews!!!! The Hits are still popping to the roof!

Thanks a Million!!!!!!!


	6. Dwelling Death

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 6 – Dwelling Death

By the time the sun had set and total darkness enveloped the land. Kai had gone down stairs when he heard that his brother, Tala had set the slayers free for no reason. He raced downstairs and he saw that everyone was assembled in the Living room. Hilary saw him and she immediately looked away from him. Kai did the same. He went to lean on the wall as usual and he closed his eyes as he listened to the conversation going.

"Oh..." Mariah said as she frowned, "Just when you thought you can actually have fun in this mansion while we're here..." Rei eyed her angrily. The incident earlier was still lingering in his head and how much he wished she would vanish.

"Well it was fun while it lasted..." Mariam told her. "We'll miss playing around this mansion..."

"Yeah...let's just get out of here, ok?" Hilary said trying not to look at Kai. His touch was still on her skin and she wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Yeah...It's better that way," Rei agreed as he stood up, "So I can get rid of the pink bimbo..."

"What was that?" Mariah asked her hands on her hips, Rei turned quickly at her, "Nothing! Nothing! Just don't say it, ok?"

Mariah smiled at him, "Ok..." then she settled back. Rei sighed in relief and he went to the kitchen muttering angrily. _I hate her more!_

Julia was staring down at the floor, Brooklyn was beside her. She tried to hide what she saw earlier. She couldn't bear it, leaving now was like dying and yet why did she care about him? Why did she feel like she wanted to stay and never leave him again...? Something was up and she wanted to see what would happen. But she had to leave; it was for the best...

"Where's Tala?" Bryan asked as he shifted uncomfortably on the wall. Ever since their last argument, Tala hadn't been himself lately; in fact ever since this Julia came back to their lives, he wasn't himself.

"Anyways... We better get going..." raul said as he stood up from the couch and stretch he then proceeded to the door and opened it. "So umm..thanks for the hospitality!"

The other slayer did the same, they thank the vampires with respect and they left silently. Julia who said nothing since she came down, just stared down. He remembered seeing Tala collapsed into the chair looking all broken and lonely. That was gonna haunt her dreams, eventually he was the boy in her dreams and she was sure her nightmares would return.

"Julia?" Brooklyn asked, Julia snapped back her attention and she looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I am..." Julia said as she smiled at him. He smiled back then he leaned forward, capturing her lips with his. Julia moaned, she felt at eased but yet, the kiss wasn't right. She just gave in and when it ended, she felt nothing.

_What would it feel like when she would kiss __**him**_...

Julia shook of the thought and they began walking down the cold grounds to the gates.

Mariah felt bored, then without warning... 'OSUWARI..."

CRASH!!!! BANG!!!!

Mariah laughed along with Mariam, they giggled when they heard the house hold rushing towards the kitchen.

"Mariah? Isn't that your beads I seen on Rei's neck?" Hilary asked as she caught up to her side.

"Yap! And I was lucky enough to have that in my pocket. I told you it would come in handy someday..." Mariah told her.

"YOU IDIOT!!! GET THIS THING OFF ME BEFORE YOU LEAVE THIS MANSION!!! MARIAH!!!" they all heard Rei roared from the kitchen as the house hold struggle to sustain him.

"BYE, REI!" Mariah called back waving her hand at him. "Osuwari..." she whispered...

CRASH!!!!! BANG!!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tala wanted to collapse at what he saw, Julia...kissing another man. He image replayed in his head and how much he wanted to get rid of it.

_It would have been me...kissing those lips..._

_Holding her tight in my arms I did..._

_But she belonged to someone else..._

Ever since he told her to leave, he been grasping sword in his hand. He need to hunt down Lessers to take his mind off her. Yet it was harder than he thought. She was really her world, and how much he would kill if he lost that.

Then in one mind concentration, he closed his eyes and he dematerializes...

By the time he opened his eyes, he was at a park. The lesser's favourite haunting ground. He was seating on the bench and he waited for them...

_This is it..._

_I'll be able to see her again..._

_Just a few more minutes..._

_It will be over..._

Tala waited patiently in the cold night. He wrapped his collar tightly around his neck and he closed his eyes. He breathed in nervously...

This was for the best...

Then he sniffed the air, they're here... The Lessers are here... it's all gonna end tonight

_Back at the mansion..._

Bryan raced down back to the kitchen, his hand was clutching a paper as he run through the mansion.

"GUYS!" he yelled, "Tala's gone mad! He gonna kill himself!"

Everyone's attention snapped to him then they all stood up at once from the table and leaving their delicious dinner, even the Kai seem to get to the door immediately. They all didn't wasted time... Which was all they got.

"Alert the BBA! Things aren't going well. Max, phone them... then Tyson, give this paper to Julia. It's a letter address to her. Give this to her as soon as you find her! The slayers might help us on this one. Spencer..Rei... we search the area, there's still a chance he might have left his scent. Max! Try to find Selena as well, she has some of Tala's blood in her, we might be able to use her to track down Tala. Damn it! MOVE NOW!"

_Back in the park..._

Tala clutched the locket he kept in his hand as five lesser spotted him and began to move around him catiously. He fingered the golden locket and how much he regretted on not putting a photo in it. This was Julia's and he thought he could give it to her when they see each other gain in the Fade.

"Just one vampire?" said one Lesser.

"This is easier than I thought..."

"Don't get to cocky man, His the leader... So stay alert..."

"Got it!"

Tala stood up and he went to face them. He slowly advanced on them, he didn't made a move to attack. Instead he grabbed his sword, wretched it from his waist then in one powerful movement he threw it, feets away from him. He nervously sat down back on the bench and braced for what was his faith.

_Julia... just wait...I'm almost there..._

Tala grasped the locket tighter as it began to rain, wetting himself totally and he waited fo the attack on him.

"GET HIM!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"AHHH!!!" Hilary shrieked as Tyson materializes right in front of her. She jumped back and she landed on the muddy ground. The other slayers were about to attack but when they saw it was him, they stood their ground.

"Tyson!!! What the—"

"Later! Julia!" Tyson called out, Julia rushed forward, the rain beginning to rain harder.

"It's Tala...he – here—" Tyson shove the letter into her hand and she read the letter.

Julia's eyes widen at the words. _NO!! TALAI_

"Guys! We split up... we need to find Tala's gonna kill himself... Hilary go with Tyson, you guys search the north part of the area. Mariah and Mariam, go to the south... Raul and Brooklyn go back to the mansion. He might have gone back to the mansion..."

"And what about you? We're not—" Brooklyn began

"No! I know what's going on in his head, I don't know how but trust me on this one... just go to the mansion and wait there..."

"No! I'm not—"

"PLEASE!" she yelled panicking now then she turned away and began to sprint through the rain.

"JULIA! SHIT!" Brooklyn said as was about to follow her but Raul held him back.

"No, Tala wanted her... My sister can help him... We just have to do what she says..."

"But—"

"Trust me on this one Brooklyn..."

Brooklyn stared at Raul hard the he gave in, "Fine... You heard the lady! Split!!!"

Then all at once, everyone split in different directions, they didn't know why they were helping their enemy but for some reason. They were all connected in one way and they knew it with their heart.

_At the park..._

Tala groaned as he felt another punched hit his stomach. He rolled on the ground in pain. His hand becoming numb from clutching the locket. The lesser were laughing at him as they saw him defenceless and he wasn't attacking as well. One of the lesser grabbed him by the hair and hoisted him up from the muddy ground. Then in one powerful movement, the lesser threw him hard in the air and Tala landed on the bench on his back.

_Crack!_

Tala cried in pain as his rib snapped in two... _Just a little longer..._

'Is that it?! I expected a better fight from you vampire..." said the lesser as he punched Tala in the face.

Tala stumbled back feeling the pain went through his body. Then one lesser attacked him from behind and gave Tala a hard kick at the back causing him to arched painfully and landed on his chest. Two lesser heaved him to his feet and the lesser in front of him began punching him on every muscle he can reached. Tala was held against every thing... he gave up and this was it. "Come on Vampire...You can do better than this!"

"UGHH!!!" Tala groaned as he felt another bone crack. _ "Just... Finish... me..." he gasped._

"That's it..Beg for your miserable life... " he gave Tala another punch and Tala spitted blood on the ground. He was done for...

Then he smelled the scent... _Oh no..._

Tala lifted his head and tried to focus his vision. Theb he saw her, Julia... she was coming for him. She was going to save her...

_No! Stay Back!..._

Julia sprinted to the park when she felt she was being called there. Her instincts were right... she saw him.. getting himself beaten by the lessers.

Tala gritted his teeth then he summoned every last strength in him and he produced a barrier around the park. He didn't know how, but this was one of his experimental powers that Boris did.

Julia run towards them but the she felt something invisible hit her, causing her to stumble back._ A barrier...NO!!! TALA!!!_ She began hitting the barrier hard, the she pulled out the sword and began slashing madly. He was really gonna kill himself.

Tala bowed his head, that would hold her for a while longer, so when the lesser were finished with him. They wouldn't turn towards her and attack her.

"Enough! Let's just finish him off..." said the lesser in front of him. He then saw what Tala was holding, he grabbed it and Tala began to struggle... "Well what's this?"

"No!... That's mi—Oooff!" Tala gasped as he was punched again.

"Want it?, get it!" the lesser yelled as he threw the locket on the muddy ground and then in one flash movement. The lesser drew out his sword and he plunged it straight through Tala's chest. Tala gaped and tried to breath as he felt the cold metal plunged deeper into him...

_I'm coming Julia..._

Julia put a hand on her mouth, then silently she back off and began running away. She can't believe it, everything was blurry with her tears and the rain. She run away as fast as her legs could carry her.

Tala glanced at the side, she was gone... Tala smiled gently then he felt blood poured out from his chest and mouth. The lesser laughed at him then painfully, the cold metal left his chest and he collapse on the ground.

"Mission accomplish...Let's get out of here..." said the lesser in front of him as they all began walking away, laughing and mocking the vampire on the ground.

When Tala felt them gone, he blindly tried to glance around looking for the locket. Then he saw it... he shakily lifeted his upper body and began to crawl forcefully towards it...

_I'm there...almost there..._

Then he blindly felt for the locket with his hands, when he found it he grasped it and he slowly clutched it into his chest. He close his eyes, every pain in his body never felt so good in his life. He laid on the ground for a long time until finally he felt the cold air ushered him to unconsciousness...

Julia stopped in her tracks as she felt guilt. _ It was her fault...It was her fault he decided to do this. She should have played along while she had the chance to do so. And maybe just maybe she could help him recover. _Julia panicked, she didn't know what to do... then she fisted her hands and she turned around back to him.

When she arrive back there, she saw him... On the ground, motionless... his while body covered in blood, his hand clutching something she didn't know what. Then she slowly went to him, she broke into a run and she dropped to her knees beside him.

"Tala..." she whispered as she wiped off the blood in his face. _Nothing..._

"I'm so sorry..." she told him as tears began to sprang out from her eyes and then she laid her head against his. "This is all my fault..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A man was sitting by the window, he was watching the scene from the building. He was watching the red haired leader of the brotherhood get beaten up with his men. He smiled as one of his men plunged the swird straight to his chest and he smile broaden at this. Finally, they can handle the BBA with him out of the way. And they taught killing his love one was gonna finish the job for them...And yet he frowned at the vampire... he didn't gave a fight and he allowed himself to get beaten... What reason would it be to see him surrender like that.

The man was about to leave when he saw a figure eemerged from the trees and run towards the dead vampire. A female he recognized four years ago...

"Well Selena was right... She's alive..." he said as he went over to the cabinet. He reached out and grasped a round glowing object. It glowed with a low color of blue and yellow. Like a gas substance was swirling in it. Then suddenly it grew brighter and he saw the glass break slightly.

"Well... One thing's for sure...She's definitely back..."

_Let me out..._

The man smiled at the object, "His gone as well... No need to fight it..."

_No..._

The man put down the object back into the were it was and he moved back to the window. He saw that the girl was still crying over the dead vampire. He smiled as he picked up the near phone... and dialled security...

"Boys... Get rid of our Guess..." he said to the phone as he watch the two dark figures below.

"Yes Sir, Mr. Garland..."

Garland put down the phone, and he watch the figures below as his men were now appearing from thin air...

"Let see how far your love would go..." he said to himself and he watch in amusement. He glanced back at the object at the cabinet...

_STOP..._

Garland grabbed the pone again and dialled someone's cell. "Hey... Looks like thing are going according to plan Keep it up, let's just see how far the brotherhood are willing to go for themselves." He said to the stranger in the phone. Then he put down the receiver and stared back at the glowing object.

_Let me out..._

"No can do.. We need you besides, if the BEGA League fails to kill the leader of the nrotherhood. Then our last resort would be you... So pipe down and let me watch this. Ah yes, The brotherhood is on the way to help him... Such a pity he won't be able to find you in the Fade...

_Garland..._

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure Tala will survive. After all, she's down there... and you're up here. Poor Tala he doesn't know what he's up against..." Garland said as he turned hi attention to the fighting slayer, protecting the vampire

_He'll kill you..._

"Don't bet on it... If there's one person he would kill, it would be you. After all, you lied to him... I wonder how much pain would that cost? Just seeing her with another made him want to kill himself. What more damage could he possibly do if he found out that you lied to him? Huh?"

_Stop.._

Garland laughed at the object on the cabinet. "Making a lie over another... Poor Tala boy, he wouldn't know what hit him. So sit tight over there, the battles just getting started..."

_Tala... _

Garland laughed at the object again, "Give it up... He won't know that till he dies... So shut up already."

_Let me go...Please..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brayn sprinted down the street as Selena had told them where he was, he alerted the other to follow and he felt his heart break when he felt his brother's heart stopped beating. He was too late... he grab his phone in his pocket and dialled the BBA...

"Hello! This is Bryan of the Blitzkrieg Brotherhood. My brother Tala is wounded and he is of need of immediate medical attention. He is at the BEGA Park near the BEGA building... YES! BEGA building! Don't worry the brotherhood will protect you. Listen! I don't have time to explain everything! JUST get some help over there! Now!!" Bryan shouted then he flipped the phone back into his pocket as he reached the BEGA park.

He gasped at the sight, he saw Julia being surrounded with the Lessers circling her like a hawk. Her sword was drown out and was in an attack position. She was protecting something on the ground...

_Tala..._

Bryan's eye widen at what he saw, his brother was covered in blood and mu. Brayn bared his fangs and he lunged forward to them. He slashed his sword out from his waist and attacked the Lessers one by one.

"JULIA! GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU LESSERS!!" Bryan said as he slashed his blade at the lesser wounding them deeply. "Julia! Stay by Tala's side... DON"T LEAVE HIM!"

"Got yah!" Julia responded as she too slash her blade and plunging the sword straight at the lesser's chest.

"Julia! Plunge your sword against their heart. They're soulless mortals, kill them by that way. They won't die easily by slashing them. SHIT! They're everywhere..."

"INCOMING!!!!" roared a voice, Tyson had came out of nowhere and he beared his fangs as his sword plunge at the Lesser who was about to slash Bryan at the back. "Hey?! Do you mind we join in?" he said as the slayers came, except for Brooklyn and Raul.

"Hey, We can't let you boys have all the fun..." Mariam said as she too took a Lesser down on the ground with her sword.

Mariah flipped out of nowhere, she used hand to hand combat with the lesser she landed into. She blocked the sword perfectly to avoid any injury and without warning her sword wpped out of nowhere and she sliced the lesser in half. "Man, I can't believe we're fighting with the vampires when we're suppose to be fighting them. Hilary!"

"On it!" Hilary said as she run swiftly forward her sword at her side ad as she run to each lesser, her sword collided with their limbs. Injuring them wasn't enough... she turned back and run straight at them again only this time, she hit their heart by plunging them one at a time.

"HEADS UP!!!" Max yelled as he too joined the fight, he sprinted and jumped about taking also a lesser on the ground and plunging his sword through his heart. After that Max jump above again and landed on another lesser and he repeated the same thing.

"BASTARDS!!! GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!" Rei roared as he glided from side to side to get one Lesser at a time. Then Rei pulled out his right hand and his nails grew a few inches and he plunged his nails at one lesser on the heart. He plunged deeper until he felt the lesser's heart thump beneath his fingers and he plunged even deeper until his hand push right through the back of the lesser. Rei beared his fangs at the lesser then he hissed as he pulled out his hand and he jump backward just in time before the lesser in his back just slashed his sword.

Kai arrived last as usual, he casually walked into the battle with his sword in his hand. His scarf flying behind him as the wind and rain began to get rougher. He wasn't in a good mood, seeing that his brother was laying motionless on the ground. He beared his fangs as it elongated, he saw five lesser coming for him at once, the he lifted his sword over his head and to everyone's surprise in lit up in to flames and in one slash movement, "DRANZER! FLAME SABER!!!!"

Fire burst out throughout the field, the lesser yelled in pain as the fire burn their skin and at the same moment blade of metal slashes right through their heart, causing them to drop dead all at once to the ground... Kai gritted his teeth...it wasn't enough... in a flash, his began moving about. One minute he was there then next thing they knew he appeared everywhere...

"Show off..."Tyson muttered as he slashed the lesser in front of him. "Fuck! There's too many of them!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Garland watch with interest as the brotherhood came around to save their leader. He saw girls in the field but he figured that they weren't vampires, but slayers that went against them. Looking down at the window made him want to join the battle as well. He picked up the phone and dialled the different extensions.

"Guys... I hope you're watvhing the scene outside..."Garland said as he saw the vampire that beared the Hiwatari mark threw out another attack with his sword.

"We are... Such a pity they have to them struggle effortlessly at out men. I thought they were worth the fight.."said a deep baritone voice of a male.

"I agree with Crusher... They are merely dead to us as we are to them..."said another male.

"Now, now boys... Things might turn out better than expected." Said a female voice with a giggle.

"Oh, come on guys...You don't want to miss out on the fun, now would we?" Garland said to them.

"Fine..."

"YEAH! It's been a while since we had a decent fight..."

"Cool! Ming-ming get to play with the girls..."

"See yah Guys downstairs..."Garland hung up and he went to his wardrobe where his sword was hidden. He pulled out the sword from its sheath and he inspected the sharp blade. The he heard something cluttering in the cabinet...He turned and saw the spherical object shaking violently in its place. He was confused at first then he realized why that was happening...

"Come now... Behave yourself...I'll be back quickly..." Garland said as he placed the sword in his waist. The he walked out of the room...

_Crack..._

Garland turned immediately around and he saw that the sphere was beginning to crack again...as if the content was trying to escape. Garland glared angrily as he walked towards it and took it in his hand.

"If you think you could escape...You're dead wrong..."

_I... WILL!!!_

Then the glass shattered completely but it was still in pieces... Garland winced as it cut his hand but he carefully handled it so it won't dropped to the ground...

_Outside..._

Julia froze in place... she felt her head getting heavy. As if something was leaking out back into her. She grabbed her head and she could sense something... She turned around and glance everywhere, as if looking for something. Then her eyes settled on the building on a particular window...

_Something's up there..._

Julia turned to run straight at the building but Bryan held her back, "STAY! You're Tala's line of defence! Don't go anywhere!"

"But—"

"But nothing! Just stay here!!!

"Something's up there... I need to get whatever it is up in that building!" Julia told him angrily as her head began to ache harder now. She winced at the pain and she clutched her head slightly...

"JULIA!"

_Inside the room..._

Garland stared at the object in his hand, it was starting to shake violently again. His hand began to bleed as the glass was trying to break away free...

"STOP IT! You will; never break away from this glass! You will never be free!!! NEVER!!!" Garland said as he went to the cabinet and grabbed a wooden box.

_I WILL !!!!_

_AAAHHHHHh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Garland covered shielded his face as shards of glass broke and flew everywhere...the blue and yellow gas substance suddenly glowed brighter than day and the whole room was lit into brightness.

"NO!!!"

_Outside..._

"AAAHHHHHh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Julia screamed as her head felt like electricity was running inside her head. She dropped to the ground beside Tala and the pain still didn't left...

_TALA!!!!!_

_LET HER GO!!! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT!!!_

_AHHHHHHHH!!!!_

As the brotherhood continued fighting they noticed that the lesser's were beginning to back of from them and they began disappearing one by one... The brotherhood stood theri ground as they all began leaving... Something was up...

"What the heck's going on here?" Tyson blurted out angrily.

"Keep you're guard up!" Rei yelled as his sword was in front of him.

"Something is so not right here..."Max said as his sword was ready for another blow at the lesser.

Then they saw it... Blue and Yellow light was escaping from a window from the BEGA building. It burst into the night and it began soaring towards the park, where the brotherhood was. They all looked up as it soared towards them.

"CLEAR OUT OF THE WAY!!!" Bryan yelled to the others as he scooped down and he covered Julia and Tala with his cloak, While the others have dived into the trees and bushes... ready for the impact...

They all heard the explosion as the thing hit the ground, bright light emitted from it and this caused the brotherhood to hissed at the sudden light. When the light faded, each of them slowly opened their eyes and they observe on what came down on them...or went at them...

Julia felt the pain left her head, as she raised herself off the ground. She looked around confusedly and she saw a bright spherical object at the middle of the park. There were no sights of the lesser except for the dead one that have turned into ashes already. The others came out of their hiding place and began cautiously walking towards the object...even Julia stood up to have a good look.

"What is that thing?" Tyson asked as he was a feet away from the object, Julia began approaching it with uncertainty. She felt wierd as if the object was calling for her, she slowly bend down to pick it up—

"Julia! No!" Bryan hissed but too late...

As soon as Julia's fingers made contact with the object, she felt jolts of electricity went through but it stop immediately as if it the thing felt comfort. The object was warm and the glowing light was a little dim.

"Julia—"

Then four figures appeared out of nowhere and Julia had to jump back, her sword up and ready to slice the newcomers.

"Oh my..." said a female voice as she walked into the light to be recognized. "Julia?" she smiled as her.

Bryan appeared right in front of Julia in one fast move, "Move away..."

Julia did as she was told and she went back to were Tala was lying, they were running out of time...

"Not now Ming-ming..." Garland said as Ming-ming was about to attack. "Okay...Listen, This night is really getting weird but just hand that orb to us..."

"No..." Julia shot back at him.

Garland stared at her with surprise in his eyes, "My... Aren't we the same? Stil as feisty as your boyfriend huh, Julia?"

Julia greeted her teeth...

"It's been four years and still you haven't change a thing... Anyways...Just hand that over...then we sent you off free... Sounds fair enough?"

"Enough talk! Let's Battle!" Tyson said as he charged forward but yet, Max and Rei held him back. "Guys!! Let me go!! I'll show him a piece of my mind..."

"Still haven't change, have we Tyson?" said Garland. "Still the arrogant and reckless brat I know?"

"SHUT UP! Why I out—"

"SHUT UP!" Max yelled at him and it did silent him.

"What is this?" Julia asked as she lifted the orb slightly.

Garland smiled at her, "It's something that belongs to me..."

"Or to me..."Julia said,

"It's nothing of your concern, Girlfriend... So give!!" Ming-ming said as she charged forward but was blocked by a female slayer.

"Back off Princess..." Hilary said as her sword clashed into Ming-ming's sword. Ming-ming smiled at her and she flipped into the air and went behind Garland.

"So Julia has friends now?" she mocked as she struck a slight poise. Then she took out a purple rose from her dressed and she smelled the scent in a graceful manner. "It's been interesting since the centuries..."

"It is so on, bitch..."Hilary said out loud as her sword came in front of her, waiting for an attack.

"Let's replay the centuries over again!" Garland said as he pulled out his sword and all four lesser charged towards the vampires and slayers.

_Tala..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hmmmm...

What do you think?

READ AND REVIEW!!!

This Story is gonana get interesting by the minute so don't forget to review or else!!!

**Tala: Here you go again... WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET ME DIE!!!**

**JuliaYuriy: Because, there would be no plot to this story...DUH!**

**Tala: Point taken...BUT STILL!**

**JuliaYuriy: Don't let me make Mariah make another bead for you... Rei hated it...**

**Rei: You can say that again...**

**Mariah: Heheheh... It was fun...**

**JuliaYuriy: Anyway...READ AND REVIEW PIPS! Thank again for the reviews!!! And the Hits are so coming in every minute...**

**Tala: Will I live?**

**JuliaYuriy: hmmm... I don't know...**

**Tala: I hate you...**

**JuliaYuriy: Julia loves you...**

**Tala: (blushing) whatever...**


	7. Pitiful Pain

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 7 – Maiden of the Middle Fade

_Slash!_

_Clung!_

_Slash!_

_Clung!_

As the vampires began swinging their sword against the BEGA slayers, each of them had a particular opponent to fight. Rei went head on with the almighty Crusher, Max and Tyson were battling the Mysterious Mystel, Ming-Ming was being taclked down by the girls while Garland was fighting off Bryan. Kai, who was still in no mood for a worthy fight stand his ground near Tala and Julia. He was there line of defense, in case one of the BEGA slayers decided to take an opportunity to attack them. Julia grasped the glowing orb in her hand, she didn't know why the BEGA slayers wanted it, the only reason she knows is that this orb was somehow attached to her and she had to protect it as if everything depends on it, which is true...

"Keep the orb and Tala safe... The BBA are on their way..." Kai hissed at Julia as he watch the brotherhood fought off the BEGA Slayers. "TYSON! YOU IDIOT! WATCH YOUR BACK!"

"I AM!" Tyson yelled as Mystel drew out throwing knifes at Tyson and it nearly got him at the back if he didn't turn.

"Tyson! Now is not the time to Goof around!" Max said as he jumped above to catch Mystel in mid-air but his sword miss him by an inch on the head. "Damn it!"

Rei was now swords locked with Crusher, their blades where now inches from their faces. Crusher was pushing Rei back, while Rei struggled to keep his ground. He beared his fangs at him as Crusher applied more force on him.

"Come on, Rei... I know you can do better than that...Or is it that you aren't strong enough as your beast inside you?" Crusher mocked as he suddenly pulled his sword and slash forward but Rei saw this that he jumped and flipped back, fangs elongated and beared. "I don't need the beast to kill you.." Rei hissed angrily at him as he then pounced forward at him.

Mariah was slashing thin air as she keep missing her target. While Hilary was trying to direct Ming-ming attention so Mariah could injure the girl. Mariam was pouncing around on Ming-ming but she was too fast for the girls to handle.

"Oh..." Ming-ming pouted as she dodged Mariah's sword. "Ming-ming is disappointed... Ming-ming thought the girls came out to play with me..." she then dodged Mariam's strong pounced.

"BITCH! Hold still!!!" Mariam shouted as she was loosing her temper.

"Calm down... Ming-ming's still playing..." Ming-ming mocked at her

"I'll calm you down when I get this blade in your chest then I'm gonna rip that heart out of yah!" Hilary yelled as she too was getting tired and her temper wasn't getting any better.

"Fight like a warrior you bitch! Stop doging our blades!" Mariah yelled at her as she gave out a powerful slash but it hit nothing but air.

Then to their surprise, Ming-ming stop moving around as the three girls stood their ground around her.

"Ok.. Ming-ming will show her play..." Ming-ming said as she put a hand on the handle of her sword from her waist...

SLASH!!!!

Kai felt blood came on to his cheek as he froze in place and his head snapped at once and turned to see were the blood came from. His eyes averted towards the battle between the girls...

"Hilary!" Mariah screamed as she flipped backwards. Mariam had dodge Ming-ming's attack but somehow she saw blood licking out of her leg.

Kai's eyes widen in horror as he saw Hilary kneeling on the ground clutching something he couldn't see... Ming-ming was advancing on Hilary. Kai looking alarm rushed towards them.

"HILARY!" Tyson yelled as he pushed Mystel off him and was about to make a run towards them.

"HILARY!!!" Kai roared as he jumped and pounced on Ming-ming as Ming-ming was about to slash...but Kai caught her arm and then without warning, Kai bit her wrist so hard that Ming-ming screamed and her sword fell on the ground.

"KILL HER NOW!!!!" Kai muffled angrily as he continued biting on her wrist and blood poured out onto his clothes. Ming-ming continued to scream in pain as her wrist was being devoured by the vampire holding her down. Mariah came rushing forward and then she pointed her blade straight on her heart.

"MING!!!" Mystel yelled as he knocked Kai off from her and his hand grab the blade of Mariah. He broke the break in one hand movement and Mariah had to jump back away from him. Kai who was knocked off earlier, quickly gained his ground and in a swift movement.Kai angrily went staright back at Mystel by punching him staright in the face, then he grabbed the broken blade and he slashed it on Mystel's chest.

Mystel yelled as he felt the pain on his chest... "SHIT!"

Kai the gained position by standing over Hilary holding the broken blade in his hand, which is now bleeding. The same as Mystel's hand. Kai was now protecting her as his Fangs beared at the two slayers.

"A vampire protecting a human?" Mystel asked.

"Very silly, very silly indeed!" Ming0ming told him as she went for an attack but Kai snapped her, she pulled away quickly. Then in one fluid motion, Hilary felt her body left the ground, Kai was carrying her and he placed her besides Tala and Julia.

"Stay..." then he went back towards Mystel and Ming-ming. He beared his fangs and all his sword was now ready to slash them as he ryshed forward.

BANG!!!!!

Kai skedded side ways and he quickly gained ground his eyes were now full of anger. Garalnd had just pulled out a gun and he was aiming it at Kai. Kai then adverted his attention to him and he rushed forward angrily.

"MOVE OUT KAI!!!" Bryan said as he came fighting around as well.

"NOT MOVING!!!!" Kai roared as Garland dodged his swords and was about to shoot at Kai, but Bryan knocked out the gun in his hand and finally, He slashed Garland on the arm.

Garland hissed at the blood then to Kai and Bryan's surprise it healed immediately. Garland smiled at them, "I think you vampires are losing your touch... What happened? Did those girls weaken the warriors of the dead?"

Kai gritted his teeth, "I am not WEAK!" then he charged forward again, "FLAME SABER!!!!"

Rei 's heart was pounding faster now, he can hear his pulses pushing on every part of his body. Crusher was still slashing his sword and Rei had to go to the defensive mode. Then in one powerful movement, Rei pushed Crusher away from him and Crusher skided on the ground. Rei put his blade on the ground and he breathed hard.

Tyson pulledout fis battle from Mystel, Max did the same when they saw Rei's condition.

"Oh no!" Tyson said as Mystel was standing his ground.

"Rei!" Max yelled as Rei was holding his head.

"he won't stop... Ungh!" rei said as he clutch his chest now, his breathing was getting narrow. He kneeled on the ground as his sword was still in his hand... "Fuck..." he hissed,

"Oh no! GUYS!!!" Tyson yelled at the others. Kai snapped his head towards Rei, Bryan pushed himself away from Garland and his attention too snapped at Rei. The girls even stood there ground to see on Rei. The BEGA slayers were noe beginning to back away...

"Well... We'll let your brother finish you vampires off... BEGA!" Garland called, they closed in on him. "Time to leave..." then in one flash, they were gone. Disappeared in thin air.

"Oh shit... EVERYONE CLEAR OUT NOW!!!!" Kai yelled as he run towards the the spot where Julia dn Hilary were. He scooped Hilary and carried her off. Bryan came rushing towards them as well, he scooped down do carry their leader and Julia trailed behind them. Tyson and Max pushed theri way out of the other lesser's reach and they grabbed the girl as they did.

"Hey! What's—" Mariah began as they began running towards Kai and the others.

"Trust us...You don't want to be around when Rei's beast comes out..." Tyson told her.

"Hurry..." Rei gasped as he felt his head began to throb badly. "He's coming... AHHH!!!" He yelled as his head threw back and his long ponytail hair got lossed from it's ties and his hair spreaded all around the ground.

As Mariah watched what was happening to Rei, Tyson pushed her down oin the bushes where all the others where and they all watched as the lesser moved in to attack Rei. They saw Rei twitching and turning his body like it was about to break off from its joints. His fangs elongated than his normal size and his eyes was turning to pure whit until it changed into a blood red color and his pupils were gone. His face suddenly had a black color lines on his chick and his fingers were growing nails as sharp as daggers. Rei roared into the night, but his voice too changed... Like a lion's growl.

"Damn it... Driger's out..." Bryan said, "We're stuck here until he doesn't kill all the lesser. The BBA's on its way and if he saw them... It's trouble for us..."

Rei the stood up and he began charging at the lesser in incredible speed. His fingernails digging into the hearts of the lesser and killing them in a single strike. "DIE!!!" he rored as his hands slashes everywhere.

Mariah watched in fear as teh vampire she kept teasing earlier was now a killing machine. Killing everything he sees in his way. "Oh my God..."

"That's what happenes when Rei goes into battle, if he knows he won't win a battle... His beast comes out and finishes the job. Driger is uncontrollable... Rei maybe inside him but Drigger's too powerful to overcome... Re can't help it...Once Drigger can't kill anymore, Rei comes back..."

Mariah saw Rei threw a lesser into the air and he landed hard on the ground, every bone in his body was now broken. Blood poured out everywhere, mixing with the mud on the ground. "I'm not getting Rei angry again..." she whispered, scared of the sight in front of her. "I didn't know..." she whispered...

Rei was now looking around for me..."More..." he growled a he turned around to find more victims. Once he saw there was nothing he began walking away...

_Crick..._

Rei's head snapped towards the bushes, he sniffed the air and his fangs beared as he approached where the others are.

"SHIT! He's coming this way!!!" Hilary whispered as she panic in Kai's arm. Kai glared at her to shut up.

"Fuck! Get ready to run..." Bryan hissed at the others..

"That would not be a good idea..." Max told him.

"Alright then! Got any ideas then Genius???!!" Bryan hissed sarcastically..

"Guys! He coming over here..." Tyson said as he began moving slowly away..

"Gee... Whatever makes you say that?" Hilary said.

Mariah eyed Rei's features...He was totally different, his once golden orbs are now blood red and he was ready again to kill.

"Fuck..." Mariah shouted the without warning Rei pulled the bush off it roots and Mariah screamed loudly.

"SCATTER!!!" Bryan yelled as he carried Tala's lifeless body and he run as fast as his legs could carry him.

Mariah dodged Rei's claws and she began running away, the others were now climbing upo the trees but so how the beast only had its attention on Mariah...

"MARIAH!!" Rei yelled at her, his voice deep and angry as he began chasing her.

"Why are you only chasing me!!! REI!!!! " she screamed then in a stupid move she trip and fell forwards on the ground. Rei smiled,nhis fangs long and ready to sink...

"MINE!!!" he roared as he dive towards her...

Mariah screamed at him, "OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!'

Rei stopped in his tracks as the necklace began glowing at his neck, trying to push Rei down...

"OSUWARI!!!!!!" Mariah screamed as she shut her eyes shut...

CRASH!!!!!!!!! BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rei fell face forward on the ground, unconscious... Mariah breathed as Rei was motionless on the ground. The others saw this and they couldn't believe that Mariah was able to control him.

"Wicked..." Tyson whispered as he went down the tree...

Then, they heard a vehicle coming to them... A van... The BBA were here...

"Guys!!! Come On! We're here!!!" Shouted a blonde boy as he came out of the van and began rushing towards them. Another boy with green hair was also running towards them...

"Quickly!!! Tala's running out of time!" Bryan told them as he rushed towards the newcomer, Tala was limply on his arms.

The others followed as well. Tyson and max went over to Rei and they cautiously carried his body and they went to the van. The others went in and securely sat inside. Julia was still holding the orb and she was still looking over at Tala... he was safely lying down on the back sit. Bryan and the blond boy were now wiping off the wounds.

"What happened here?" the blonde boy asked.

"Tala tried to kill himself by making himself a sacrifice to BEGA..."

"What!!! Why?" he asked as he observed the wound on his chest.

"Look over there..." Bryan said as he nodded towards the middle sit. The blonde boy turned his head towards that direction and he gasped as his eyes fell on Julia.

"Oh my God..." he whispered,

"Later, Enrique..." Bryan hissed at him, "Tala first..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tala groaned slightly, he was lying on a soft ground and he can feel the wind brushing through him. He slowly opened his eyes. He was staring at the clear blue sky, he turned his head to the side and saw a field of green. Everything was bright, the sun was on his skin and it didn't hurt him nor damaged him. He felt the warm on his skin, the cool wind conserving the heat it gave. He smelled the air, nothing too good but the smell of fresh air...It had been a long time since he had smelled the daylight. He slowly sat up and he felt something fell onto his lap from his neck...

_Julia's locket..._

Tala held it on his hand and looked closely at it, until he realized something...

_I'm dead..._

Tala smiled and he grasped the necklace tightly, he did it... He was here...HE was here.Then he stood up and began looking around. This was the realm of the Fade. He the began walking to no directions. He had one thing on his mind and that was to find Julia. Hge the began walking to search any person in the field and his heart beat gently at his chest, he was happy... Joy overwhelmed him as he walked.

"I'm coming Julia..." he whispered, "Just wait, I'm almost there..."

The wind blew softly against him as he headed towards the sun... the rays were relaxing and he never felt so relief in his life. He was excited to see her again, everything felt do right. Then he saw a figure standing before him down hill...

_Julia..._

Tala began running towards the figure...

"JULIA!" he shouted with glee, "Julia! I'm---"

"I'm sorry warrior..." said the female figure.

When Tala took in the sight of the figure, he sighed in disappointment and he gently kneeled on one knee and he bowed his head at the figure. "Maiden of the Fade..."

The figure wore a veil of white and her gown flowed down onto the ground. She was the main leader of the BBA, a floating figure that all of their kind respected. She created the brotherhood, and now she was their queen. An image of a God... their God.

"Warrior...How may you fare?" she asked with a voice with such gentleness and kind.

"I am well, Maiden of the Fade..."Tala replied with the same kindness in his voice. As a tradition, those who ever faces the maiden should answer in a respectful manner and no questions are to be raised unless they wanted to get their bodies fried.

"I have seen the unfaithful death that you have bestowed upon yourself..." she said as the wind blew her hair. "Why bring such penalty to oneself, warrior?"

Tala swallowed, "I have given up all hope, my queen...I do not wish to lead the brotherhood anymore. My life never seems so bleak... Happiness never seems to have eased my longing."

"It is because of a certain female?"

"The female I seek is dead, that is my reason for being here... the female who is alive isn't who I thought. She was merely an imagery of my jewel." Tala answered slowly as he clutched the locket in his hand.

The maiden smiled at him, "You are simply mislead, my Warrior..." Tala frowned at her but he made sure she didn't see it, "You gave up your life, just by a mere reason to see her?"

"Yes, My queen..."

"It was foolish of you to waste your life on something as nonsense us that, warrior...I have expected better from you. You are willing to sacrifice the brotherhood and yourself on a mere female of whom is on the fade...My warrior, the brotherhood needs you... You know your duty is to the brotherhood, and to our kind. Don't let your selfish needs get in the way, warrior..."

"My queen... Love is something I cannot escape from... I want the pain and suffering to end—"

"Silent Warrior!" she said angrily at him, Tala closed his mouth forcing his urge to yell at the maiden. "You are destined to lead the brotherhood. It is your Duty! A female waste such us maiden Julia is only an obstacle that is in your way!"

"Why! I love her!!! My duty means nothing to me!"

"I said SILENCE!" she screamed as Tala felt an invisible force hit him and he was thrown backwards on the ground. "Never raised you voice at me..."

Tala gained his position and kneeled again, not looking at her. "My ties with the brotherhood meant nothing anymore... My long for death is now upon me and I shall seek my jewel back..."

"Warrior... You anger me..." she said strongly, "Your death is far... You shall go back..."

"NO!" Tala yelled now standing up, "I shall stay here in the Fade, find Julia and let alone be our happiness!"

"I shall cut that tongue of your if you do not hold it—"

"I have had it, I am dead and you can do anything about it..."

"I can and will do something about it! And because you defy me! I shall see to it that you will never see your precious jewel again!"

"NO!!! I won't let you!" Tala yelled at her angrily, the maiden then suddenly raised her glowing handhim.

"Do not temp me to show you what I mean, warrior... or else you may never see her again!"

"Don't you dare! Don't you ever dare—"

"Warrior! Your words are not pleasing me..." she said as her hand began glowing brighther. "You shall return to the world and continue your mission, Ity is your destiny, my warrior. Julia is not..."

"Witch!"

"dare you!" then her hanmds glowed furiously and in one fluid ,oyion she shot a ray of light staright towards him. "I shall take away your sight..."

Then the light hithim straight in the eyes and he fell back to the ground screaming in pain.

"Now, I shall return you back to your world..."

"NO!!!" Tala screamed.

"I am sorry Warrior...But I have no choice. I cannot alter your destiny..." she said as Tala saw nothing but total darkness. "But I am willing to give you one hand help..."

"You took away everyting...and now you offer a little help..."

"The person you seek... is not here" she said clearly. "She is...as you said, Alive..."

"No!" Tala muttered, "Not true!!! JULIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tala yelled blindly.

"Good luck...warrior..."

"JULIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Julia waited inside the walls of the room. They were brought inside the BBA building run by vampires and humans. It was the headquarters of the brotherhood... when the van had brought them there, immediately doctors and nurses came rushing to their aid. They gave Tala more attention on his condition. Rei and Hilary too were taken away as well to the medical wards. As the nurses and doctors did there work, they couldn't help but stare at her. They were all shock to see her and she knew why... Bryan had to usher them away and Bryan had booked three large rooms, since morning was approaching already. It's been hours and daylight was approaching fast, so they all agreed to spend the night here. In the BBA building. Still they couldn't help the attention Julia was bringing , it was only natural to see them do that because a certain female was also part of their world.

_I wonder what was Julia like..._

Julia stared around the room. Taking in the image of it and took in the details of the people inside. When they arrived in the building, they were allowed to take showers and the BBA provided them with fresh clothes. It seems everyone had a rough night. Mariah was now lying on the couch fast asleep, Mariam was beside Max and Tyson who were all in deep conversation, Bryan was over by the door, waiting as if he was expecting someone. Hilary came in the room one hour ago and her arm was in a sling and she was smiling at everyone when each of them gave her a hug. They were also informed that Rei was fine and he was being kept in the other room, for isolating and observation. Mariah had to bit her lips when the doctor announced it. Kai had disappeared out of sight when Hilary came in, she noticed this but she didn't stop him from leaving.

Julia was the only person sitting in the bed, it was all familiar. The surrounding and everything, she stared back at the object on the table. It was still glowing and the blue color inside was swirling around with no end. She sighed..._ why is it all familiar? The building, the people, and everything seesm to bring something back..but what is it?_

The door opened slightly and the same doctor came in. Bryan's head suddenly turned to him. The room remained silent as the doctor was about to announced Tala's condition.

"How's he Kenny?" Bryan asked.

The doctor named Kenny, took off his glass and began wiping it on his white medical gown. "As we have seen, he lost a lot of blood in the process. We just finished stitching his chest, it hit his heart and it's a miracle he's still alive when you brought him. Don't worry, he won't have a scar on the chest once the wound heals. But the maiden of the fade summoned us..."

Bryan stared at him, even the rest of the vampires were listening to him now. Julia and the other slayers were confused at him...

"The Queen just informed us that Tala had anger her, when Tala had a short trip to the fade. So as a punishment, she took away Tala's eyesight."

"What! No way!!!" Tyson said as he stared at him, "Kenny! How-Why?"

"Tyson, this is the queen we're talking about. Tala somehow angered her and poof... His eyesight's lost, temporarily. The queen said that she is willing to give back his sight if and only if Tala learns how to control himself around the Queen. And if he is also willing to give up something in return..."

"Let me guess... He gains his sight and he forgets all about Julia..."Bryan answered.

"Yap... So she" he pointed at Julia "Has to disappear or leave if Tala wants his sight back..." Kenny said.

"Well that's unlikely to happen. Tala would rather looses everything than have him loose her..." Bryan told him. "Where's Tala?"

"In the other room that you requested...he is awake but he requested that he didn't want to be seen." Kenny told them, and making an emphasis on _seen _towards Julia. Bryan got what he meant.

"Ok...Thanks Kenny... Sorry to bother the BBA... Tala wasn't himself lately...

"I understand...anyway..Goodnight..." Kenny acknowledge then he left the room.

Julia stared down on the floor. It was all her fault Tala did this, if she didn't have to go and blabber out everything, he wouldn't do this...Then she stood up and beagn leaving the room.

"Julia? Where—"

"Tala's room..."

"But Kenny said—"

"I know what he said but right now, I need to see him..." she said as she reached the door. She waited for Bryan to cross her but he did nothing so she opened the door and left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tala was sitting up on his bed, his eyes were enclosed with bandages and the dark didn't bother him. He can feel that the room was empty, which was what he like... he wanted to be alone and he wished that would continue... He sighed and he leaned back on his pillow. He was close to seeing her and now, it was impossible...

Then he heard the door open...

Tala growled..."Didn't I say that I don't want any—"

"Tala...It's me..."

Talabit his tongue and looked away at once, although he knew it would do him no good.

"Julia...I don't want to be rude but..I would like to be alone..." Tala said softly at her then he turned to his side of the bed, away from her.

"Tala...Look...I mean, Listen..."

"I Know what you're gonna say... Yes, I was foolish and admit that. Please just leave..."

"I won't leave until you tell me what was on you're mind."

"I wrote a letter...I think you get the Idea..."

"I want to hear it from you..."

"Listen! I'm tired and I'm not really in the mood..." Tala answered her slowly. "Brooklyn's waiting for you..."

Julia glared at Tala angrily. "You know what! I'm sick and tired of hearing you say that! Fine! I came here maybe I could cheer you up...but this is the kind of greeting I get, Fine! But you will listen to me right now..." Julia said as he stomped her feet on the ground. Tala felt a jerk of pain in his chest, but not by the wound.

"I am not Julia...Get that through you thick head! If the Julia who you were with before loves you so damn much thinks is me, well I am not! She loves you But me and her are two different persons. She love you, Fine! But hear my out here, I am not you Julia and I DO NOT LOVE YOU!" Julai yelled out the last words and that did it. But somehow the last words didn't sound right to her.

"No matter what you do, she will never come back! She's dead! Even if she was here, she would have told you how stupid you are! She wanted you to move on and yet you tried to move on to the other world! I am sick of this... I am sick of having to allow myself to at least play along...I don't love you Tala because I love someone else! And I would never love A vampire because I am a Slayer!!!"

"I love him with all I have and noting going to change that. You know what else, Julia wouldn't last any more seconds with the kind of person you are! Look at you! You're so reckless and you never considered the feeling she feels. Just by what I experienced being with you... I'm not surprise why Julia died because of you!"

Tala's blind eyes poured tears, licking out from the bandages.

Julia gasped at what she said, she put a mouth on her mouth to stop her from saying more, she saw Tala's shoulder hunched slightly and he sink in further into the bed. "I didn't—"

"You're right... Julia died because of me... Her death wasn't accidental, she wanted die... " he said between gasps of tears, "It was my fault she died... and if she was alive... sniff... she would have said the exact same thing to me right now..."

Julia bit her lips, "I'm sor—"

"No... Sorry means nothing to me anymore. Hearing those words escape your lips maybe something far worse than death... I wanted nothing but her to be happy. To be happy for us..to be happy because of me... but after what you said...she's unhappy when I'm around her... I seen her smile a lot but only on occasional seasons. I never saw her smile at me for real... I could feel that she wasn't happy with me..."

"No that—"

"I can Fernandez... It's true, Julia might have been happier if she was with someone else...rather than me..."

Julia gasped as she heard her last name..._ What have I done..._

Tala then blindly sat up and tried to move out of the bed... "Leave..."he said flatly.

"You need to—"

"LEAVE!!!!" he roared his fangs bearing at her. "Leave!!!!"

Julia didn't need to be told twist, she slipped out of the room without another word. She felt the door slam behind her and she leaned back on it. Kai was staring at her angrily...

"You know what..." he began, "Tala had a rough four years. He had a rough night and he had a rough life to deal with...and the last thing he needs are to hear your words...words that only deepened his life-time wound... Tala doesn't need that anymore, Fernandez. All Tala wanted was to satisfy the people around him, and yet here you are... ruining everything..."

"I didn't mean to say those words...I got caught in the moment..." Julia stammered as tears poured out of her eyes.

"Well... From what I heard, You meant everything..." Kai told her as he turned away but stopped in his tracks when he heard a muffled cry inside the room.

"Tala had enough to suffer... and I hope what you're hearing is enough evidence to prove that..."then he continued walking away as Julia slowly slid down on the door...

The muffled cry inside the room never felt so disturbing in her life...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

TBC...

Sorry for Late update...

Calculus test and Hw are so darn annoying...

I hope this is good...

Had a rough time doing it while I did the HWs

Anyways...

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!

Thanks for the hits!!!

And a special reviewer gave me an all thumbs up!!!

THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Tackless Truth

**Note: (To my sister!!!)**

**Arianne!!! I know you're reading this story!!! Si Juris ito!!! Hahaha!!! What do you think Arianne?? Ok ba??? Hehehe tawag dito so how's the prom??? Enjoy k lng! Hahaha ! See yah!!! Sucker!!! Sabi daw ni papa may sakit daw kayo? Ay naku! Saka nga pala, gumagana yung Inuyasha!!!**

**HOY!!!! Basahin mo ito!!!!**

**Juris Hinanay**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 8 – Tackless Truth**

Hilary was sitting near the edge of the bed. Everyone was asleep, except for Bryan who was still on a high alert besides the door. He doesn't seem so tired; well who could blame him...He is a vampire of course. Kai haven't come back yet.., it's been hours and he seems to be nowhere at all. Hilary sighed at the thought. He saved her... Hilary remember those eyes when he saw her an Tyson, the eyes she saw when Tala was dead on the ground, the eyes that she saw when he was attacking Ming-ming...

_Those eyes were full of agony..._

Tyson was watching Hilary all the time, she was deep in her thoughts and he couldn't help but wonder what was it. He cursed himself when he saw her earlier injured and was defensless when Ming-ming was about to slash the blade at her. She was lucky his brother Kai was able to save her in time. He was grateful for that... slowly, he sat up from the floor and made his way to the bed.

"Hils..." he sad quietly.

"Hey Tyson... ur still awake...oh...heheh, forgot. Nocturnal, right?" she said as she forced a smile.

"Wel, kinda... Sorry to dwell in like this but, you seem to be bus with your thoughts..." Tyson said as he sat beside her. Ilary smiled at him...

"Oh it's nothing, just having a weird day..." she said.

"I know what you mean..."

"Hehe. Am I that predictable?"

"Nope...Just darn annoying..." Tyson said honestly.

Hilary's sweat dropped, "What's THAT, suppose to mean?" she said angrily.

Tyson held up his two hands and he smiled gently, "Nothing! Just trying to cheer you up you know."

"Oh..." she said, "Well since you put it that way...I'll let you off this time mister..." she shyly smiled at him. "Anyways... You better go to sleep...I mean..rest...yeah rest..."

Tyson frowned at her, "Something's bothering you, Hilary..."

"Bothering me? No...Nothing's bothering me..."

"yeah right..." Tyson mocked as he eyes her suspiciously. Hilary stared at him, he really was good at this. Predicting her emotions was like a card game to her. "Fine...You win!" she said as Tyson smirked at her.

"hehe..ok, so spill...Just pretend like we're over the p hone like we always do..."

"Ok...well it's about you brother, Kai..." she said slowly.

"Ohhh... I see, hehe...Well you hit the nail on the head Hils..." Tyson said happily. Hilary blinked at her, "Let me guess... you couldn't stop thinking about him, huh?"

"Well...Kinda"

"I see..." he said as Hilary picked up a slight disappointment in his voice,

"It's not that I like him or anything but, I couldn't help but think what made like this. A loner, a solo vampire, and everything but social. I mean look at him, his seems to be carrying every burden of the brotherhood on him all the time. He locks himself in his room, just earlier he wasn't interested in fighting that much. He protects the brotherhood ,because it's what he does but I couldn't help noticing that dark part of him..."

"Well, when you put those words like that... That's Kai... He does whatever he want. The BBA fears him Hilary. Thy're all scared of him Even us, sure he lives with us but every time his around. To be honest, Kai had a dark past... so dark that he turned into what he is today..." Tyson told her in a serious voice. Bryan was listening to him.

"centuries ago..."

"Centuries?" Hilary asked shocked at what he said, "Whoa! Time out! How old are you guys anyway?"

Tyson laughed at her, even Bryan smirked at her question. Max suddenly woke up from Tyson's laughter. He sat up and stretched, "Hey...what's up?" he yawned as he stretch.

"Centuries???" Hilary repeated, her expression was far beyond shock now. Tyson continued to laughed at her. Max now stood up from the floor and went over to the bed.

"Centuries, what?" Max asked at Tyson.

"Our age, max..." Tyson told him between laughter.

"Ohhhh...yeah, we're about centuries old, why?" Max asked boringly.

"Why!? Hello! Centuries are 100 year or so! And it's a shock to see you guys this young! How old are you all exactly?" Hilary asked shockly.

"Let's see...Tyson's 115 years old, I'm 115 too... Rei's 116 years old, Kai's 117...Bryan's 117 also. I'm not sure with Spencer, he maybe between 116 or 117 and Tala's the oldest among us. He's 121 years old... hehehe, yeah that's it" Max said as he counted his fingers on each names. Hilary was in sate of shock.

"No way..." Hilary whispered, dumbfolded.

Max giggled at her, "Take it as a advantage of being a vampire... You live for eternity. We can't die that easily, Look at Tala, the Maiden of the fadedidn't allow him to die, so she brought him back. The maiden wouldn't allow us to die, no matter how much we want to..."

"Yeah... Kinda annoying, but who can blame the queen. She has her own rules. We just follow them..." Tyson said to her, "Anyways..."

"What about Females of your kind?"

"Oh them? They live for eternity too... Just that they have to be breeders though, Kinda sucks..." max said, "Lucky i don't have to date and mate them, they creep me out. You know, all seductive and everything... kinda makes me wanna throw up."

"You're just saying that because you're not in love with someone, Max," Tyson teased him.

"Hey! What's wrong with having a single life? I kinda enjoy being single. Look at what Love has got some of us, we loose them, grieve for them and do crazy stuffs. So I'm better off without being in love..."

"Hmp!" Tyson said as he crossed his arms, "You're jus saying that because of your celibacy..."

"Hey! I would rather be a celibate than hurt my heart. It's better that way you know..." Max said cheerfully. "Besides, who need love when you're happy with your life..."

"Just like what I said... C-E-L-I-B-A-C-Y..." Tyson pushed, Max tucked his tongue at him.

"Anyway...So what about Kai?" Hilary interrupted their argument.

"Well as I was saying, Centuries ago... when Kai was still a baby, his—"

"Tyson!" Bryan snapped at him, "It would be best if Kai would tell the story...You have no right to tell off to anyone kai's past...And as an advice, Kai would cut off your throat if he knew you told her about it." Bryan said, glaring at him.

"Well/... She was asking it..." Tyson defended, "Tell you what...Why don't _you_ tell the story. Kai wouldn't kill you if he knew..."

"Shut up...Don't drag me into your problem, Tyson..." Bryan said as he closed his eyes.

"But how come his so cold and everything...What ever happened to him must have been trrible or—" Hilary began but Bryan glared at her.

"You're to nosy for a female...if you want some answers go to Kai...He'll be more than cheerful to tell his story..." Bryan said sarcastically... Hilary pouted at him.

"Ok..." she whispered disappointed. She then pulled out a puppy dog eyes at Bryan.

Bryan stared at her, annoyed he looked away, "Nope...Not a chance..." Hilary continued. Bryan greeted his teeth at her when he looked back. She was still doing it...

"Please..." she whispered, her eyes now teary.

Bryan bit his lower lip, he glared at her. But her pout wasn't a much for him, "FINE!"

"YES!!!" said the three people.

"You better make it brief, Kai might come in any minute..." Bryan warned as he adjusted his position.

"Ok..." Tyson said, "Now...As I was saying. Kai had lead a dark past and until now he continues to dwell with it. Since he was a baby, he was abandoned by his parents. They didn't want to keep Kai so they sent him to his Grandfather."

"Oh my God..."Hilary whispered sadly.

"Yeah... Kai hated his parents for that. This parents thought Kai was just an accident so he gave him away to his grandfather. But unfortunately, his grandfather wasn't exactly the lovable type. He treated Kai like a slave, forcing Kai to be a soldier for his own bidding. As Kai grew up he did everything his grandfather told him to do...until one day, he stood up for himself and it only made thing worst for him. His grandfather got furious at him that he locked Kai inside the dungeons of the Mansion for years..."

Hilary gasped at this, "How could he!"

"Yeah...poor Kai... His grandfather didn't allow him to eat anything for years. Little amount of water was his only supply of survival. Other than that, his grandfather used him as a genie pig for his experiments."

"WHAT!"

"Tala was also used as an experiment as well, you can see why those two get along well enough. Anyways..."

"Wait Tala was also inside the dungeons?"

"No...Tala was born a few years before Kai did. The BBA was able to rescue him before Kai was even born. In fact, it was Tala who saved Kai those years back. Anyways... So Kai was used as an experiment object. He did nothing to stop it until he turn into one of us..."

"One of you? What do you mean?"

"Oh yeah..forgot to tell you... Kai wasn't a vampire in the beginning. He was a human. A live and fresh human being. "

"Oh my god!!! NO!" Hilary said with full emotions.

"His grandfather wanted to create a live breathing vampire to do his biddings. Kai was the first person to do it..."

"What about Tala?"

"Tala's a full blooded vampire since birth..."

"I see..."

"At first, the experiment wasn't very successful and Kai died. But because his grandfather didn't want to expect failure, he brought Kai back from the dead and there... Kai was a now a vampire, inside out. His grandfather bore on his cheeks the mark of the Hiwatari. The blue triangles on his face was a brand of the creature he is." Tyson told her.

"Then, when Kai was kept back inside...His body didn't feel the same. He hungered for flesh. Water wasn't enough for him so his grandfather gave him a alive bait... and this is the scary part. When his grandfather gave him a fresh human bait, Kai had no choice but to devour the human. He drained every blood in the body and he ate up the flesh because his hunger wasn't enough. When it was over, Kai realized what he done and he cried out and panic at what he did. This traumatized him for years."

"I can't believe it...Kai wouldn't be –"

"Yes...I know... but he can't help it. If he wasn't fed for at least once a month or two. That would happen to him. He would kill anyone or anything just to feed himself." Tyson told her.

"That's why we have to keep Kai' feeding up to date if he didn't want to hunt every night for fresh victims. We vampires can only feed from our same kind and we must and never feed from humans. That's our law..." Max told her

"But he drunk from me the earlier..." Hilary told him.

"Kai was claiming you... In other words, he want you but somehow he pulled away when he knew about a connection between you and me." Tyson told her, looking disappointed.

"Once a male had claim a female, no one must touch that female unless they're wishing for an early death...It jus happens that Tyson already claimed you first than him..."

"So that's why he pulled out and those eyes..." Hilary thought to herself.

"Anyway...Years later, the BBA found out about this and they immediately sent a rescue team to help Kai. Tala was able to save him in time before he turned back into another carnivore. His grandfather was able to escape and Kai was quickly sent to the BBA for observation. Tala saw and felt the pain he was bearing so nthe two made a bond to each other that they would never leave each other's side...and that's how the brotherhood was founded."

Hilary stared at her feet..._Who would knew Kai was a human..._

"So there... Oh and... Kai trained a few years to become as good as Tala. He trained for one reason and that was to find his family and take refuge on them for what they did. Kai found his parents one dark night. He burged into the house near the coast, they were leaving in luxury while Kai had to live the life of a slave... He first went after his father... he had to chase his father around the beach and when Kai had him cornered, Kai's mother came out and he shielded his husband against Kai."

"Oh my God..Kai killed them..." Hilary said putting hand over her mouth.

"His mother tried to ask why he was after them...Kai was full of raged that time that he slash his own mother. Kai wanted them to suffer so he didn't injured his mother that much so they could all hear what he said:"

**FLASHBACK...**

"_No!!! STOP IT!" Kai's father shouted at Kai..._

"_SHUT UP!!! SHUT! UP!!!" Kai yelled at them both. His mother was injured by the arm but the cut wasn't as deep as what Kai feltright now. _

"_Why are you doing this??!!!" His mother pleaded, "What did we do to you!"_

"_HOW DARE YOU!!!" Kai roared as he bear his fangs at them. His father clutched his mother tightly. "How could you forget the only son you abandoned years ago!!!!"_

_His mother gasped at what he said, "Oh my god...KAI!"_

"_YES! You remember now! I am your son who threw away like garbage and look where I am now! You gave me away to be with grandfather! And you know what?! He did this to me! I became the monster I am today because of you!!! I wouldn't have to suffer everything if YOU! didn't gave me AWAY!!!" Kai roared as he raised his sword._

"_KAI!!! NO!!!"_

"_Kai!!! It wasn't our fault!!!! He—"_

"_FLAME SABER!!!!"_

_Kai breathed in heavily as tears sprang out from his eyes and were leaking down his cheeks. He watch as the flames swallowed and burned the bodies of his awful parents. He then turned away as the flames slowly consumed his parents..._

"_KAI!!!" _

_Kai turned to face ahead, Tala was running towards him. Kai leaked more tears out at the sight of his brother. The sea was washing over the shore and spraying his face slightly. Kai dropped to his knees and sobbed harder._

_Tala bend over to him and he hugged his brother, "What did you do...My god...kai"_

"_I killed them..."_

"_Kai...Damn it"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK...**_

Hilary breathed in slowly as tears began to leak as well, "Kai did it..He killed his own parents..."

"yes...Because of that, Kai became cold and then he went after his grandfather. That when he discovered a very disturbing truth. And that truth continued to torture him until now..."Tyson told him, Bryan was listening attentively at him and at the door.

"When Kai found out where his grandfather was, he went after him at once. He discovered that his grandfather was forming league of slayers to hunt down the BBA... he called it Biovolt...the first slayer league before it became known as the BEGA league..."

"BEGA!!! WHAT!!! Yopu mean Kai's grandfather was behind all this?! " Hilary said shockly.

"Shocking...yes... Once Kai found his grandfather, he didn't waste time on his mission:"

**FLASHBACK...**

_Kai slammed hi grandfather on the wall and then he threw his heavy grandfather on the table..._

"_Bastard!" Kai roared, "Let's see how your creation will destroy you now! It was a mistake to made me into what I am now!"_

_His grandfather was laughing at him, Kai's eyes narrowed at the old man... then he pulled out his sword and was about to plunge it..._

"_I always knew you were the perfect tool for Biovolt..."_

_Kai stopped in his movement, "W-what..."_

"_You heard me...When I discovered my son was having a baby with that wench, I had to see for myself if it was true...And indeed, it was then I first laid eyes on you...The minute I saw you...I knew you will be the perfect pawn for my plans..."_

_Kai's eyes widen in horror.._

"_I took you away from them...They didn't abandoned you Kai... I took you away Kai..."_

_Kai gasped at him then his breathing grew shallower until he couldn't breath..._

"_I found out that you killed them Kai..Tell me...Was it all worth the revenge?" his grandfather hissed at him, "They you took a good look at the people who loved you the most and yet you killed them without even hearing what they had to say...They grieved for you when I took you away and my good for nothing son tried to get to back... Your behaving exactly like your father, Kai...A reckless son of a bitch—"_

"_NO!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kai roared then he plunged the sword straight into his grandfather's heart. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Kai felt dizzy, he stumbled back to the floor and he threw up on the carpet... he punched the floor a hundred times until his fists bled. He screamed so loud that he knew the whole building heard it... _

_I killed them..._

_I killed them..._

**END OF FLASHBACK...**

Hilary was breathing hard, just earlier she was eager to listen to Kai's story but now, she was having second thought. Kai's past was very disturbing indeed...

"After that..Kai wasn't himself anymore, he grew insane until Tala had to take him to the BBA for Isolation. He was a danger to everyone as to himself. So they kept Kai under observation for years in the BBA... They didn't allow anyone to go near him, except for Tala... Kai was under control whenever he's around..."Max told her...

"I can't believe it..."

"Yeah..hard to say. After those years, they released Kai from isolation and he somehow was able to cope with life. He tried to change for the people around him, but it didn't go well. They accused Kai of being a monster and that he should be the slain. With the kind of reaction he received, he grew cold until he had it. He never really wanted people o fear him, all he wanted was for someone to love him. But years passed and nothing progress of his reputation, so he had no choice but to assumed the cold hearted vampire he was, and he killed anyone who dared cross his path..." Tyson told her.

"Poor Kai..." Hialry said... "Wait a minute! In the beginning, you said Kai was abandoned then now you're telling me his grandfather took him away..."

"Well, I'm twisting the plot..."

"What! Tyson!"

"I knew the details but it would be fun to tell a story in that way"

"Tyson! Kai is sure gonna ring your neck if he found out you've been messing with his life..." Max hissed at him, "But Hilary, that's how the sequences go..."

Hilary sighed sadly, "I never knew..."

"Yeah... You all never knew the pain I went through..." growled an angry voice.

Hialry shrieked, Tyson and Max jumped back away from the bed and they made their way behind Bryan, who too was looking a place to hide. Hialry backed away quickly on the bed, and it shook Mariah and Mariam awake...

Kai was breathing hard angrily, he pulled away from the shadows from he corner and he approached the bed with swift movements... "How dare you..." he hissed at her as he grabbed her by the throat and pulled her face up close to his face..

"K-Kai..." Hilary choked as she grabbed Kai's hand.

"Hialry!" Mariah shrieked as she was about to launged at him.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Kai roared and Mariah backed away from him, afraid. Kai's eyes now turned towards the three males. "I'll deal with you three later..."

"K-Kai..."

"How dare you...You ungrateful female! I saved you're life and this is what you repay me! By interfering with my past! You have nothing to do with it! Don't stick your nose where it isn't suppose to be! You have no idea on how much pain i had to carry on me for those years, Hilary... And I don't need any more of the pity and fear I have been receiving for these years... So do yourself a favour and keep your nosy self away from my past!" Kai hissed every word at her then he threw her back on the bed and he advanced on the three vampires...

"Oh shit..."Tyson hissed then all three of them wrenched the door open and they all began running in different directions.

"I'll kill you Tyson... if we live through this..." Bryan hissed as he took a left turn.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hilary was shaking badly, if learning Kai's past was disturbing...what else could get wrong. It was a miracle she was able to live after Kai learned that they were nosing around his life. She saw those eyes again and it was maybe the most disturbing things she had seen...

"Hils? You alright?" Mariah asked as she gave her a glass of water. Hilary took it and gulped it down at once.

"I will be...Just let me take a break..." she said to her.

"What happened? Why did he suddenly attack you?" Mariam asked.

"It was nothing... I guess I was too nosy that's all..." Hilary told her...

"Well whatever it was, just don't do it again...I hate it when people wake me up in the middle of a nice dream..." Mariam said as she tried to lighten up the mood.

"Sorry to wake you guys up...I just lost it... Anyway, we better get some rest... we'll haveto adjust now that we're leaving with them..." Mariah said to them and they nodded...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**There's nothing I can say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me  
All the pain the tears they cry  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know how far you'd go  
I know I let you down but its not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Do you think he's gone?" Tyson whispered to Max as they were cowering under a small table.

"Nope..." Max replied quietly as he triednot to make so much nosie.

"Man, I hate that guy so much..." Tyson whispered angrily, "Just becuse he has a disturbing past doesn't mena he has to DO this to us..."

"We can't blame him, he's been through enough..." Max said, "Believe me, if I were Kai, i would do the same thing..."

"Well I'm glad that you understand that..." hissed a voice up the table

Max and Tyson screamed and they quickly raced out of the table and they raced down the hallways of the building.

"Shit...Shit...Shit!!!" Tyson said repeatedly as he and Max turned a corner. Kai was standing there glaring at both of them..

"Great..." max said as they doubled back to the other way.

"It was nice knowing you pal..." Tyson said to Max,

"TYSON! Quit fooling around!" Max barked at him.

"Yeah, Tyson...Quit fooling around." Kai said as they saw him appear in front of them. Ma xscreamed and he turned away quickly, Tyson was behind him.

"Quick! To Tala's room!" Tyson said, "he's the only one who could help us..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tala blindly reached out on the table to get the glass of water that was left for him, when he felt for it he carefully gripped it...

"QUICK!!! INSIDE!!!"

Tala's hand nudge the glass and went to gripped at his sword, "WHO THE FUCK IS THERE??!!" eh shouted angrily.

"Tala! It me Tyson! Kai's on a rampage!!!" Tyson said as Tala felt the bed under him shake.

"TYSON! Get the fuck out under there!!!" Tala yelled at him. "max? Are you there too?"

"What do you think?" Max answered as tala felt the bed shake again.

"KAI!!!! GET YOU'RE STUPID LUNCHES OUT FROM UNDER MY BED!!!"

"TALA!!! NO!!!" Tyson yelled back.

"KAI!!!"

"SHIT! SHUT UP!!" Max hissed at Tala.

Kai slammed the door open and he saw immediately the two cowering vampires under Tala's bed.

"Kai, do you know it's bad manner to play with your food?" Tala scolded him.

"I know...but they like to play...Don't worry, I'll clean up my plate when I'm done..."

Tyson turned to Max, "Well it was nice knowing you..."

"Ditto my friend...Ditto..." Max sobbed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well..here's my update for Kai and Hilary...

Review!!!!!

Oh and thank you so much to one of the authors who read my story. You're right, writing is my passion and I won't stop writing. I love to write and I won't let the reviews discourage me from that!

REVIEW!

Thanks so much to all the authors of the beyblade fanfiction. Enjoy this story while I can still write!

See yah!!!

**Note: (To my sister!!!)**

**Arianne!!! I know you're reading this story!!! Si Juris ito!!! Hahaha!!! What do you think Arianne?? Ok ba??? Hehehe tawag ditto so how's the prom??? Enjoy k lng! Hahaha ! See yah!!! Sucker!!! Sabi daw ni papa may sakit daw kayo? Ay naku! Saka nga pala, gumagana yung Inuyasha!!!**

**HOY!!!! Basahin mo ito!!!!**

**Juris Hinanay**


	9. Voracious Victim

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 9 – Voracious Victim**

Mariah came back inside the BBA building after an hour outside to get some food for the guys. She even bought a small basket of fruit for someone special. She was thinking about what happened last night. Everything was happening so fast all at once, she thought she was losing her mind, but she wasn't. She was just a happy cook at a restaurant now, here she is befriending vampires...How life could get any worse?

Mariah knocked at the room they spent the night and the door open. She saw Hilary poke her head and she open the door wide and she saw that everyone was up well except for Julia. She put the basket down on the table, the vampires had left leaving them for themselves. They said they were going to attend a meeting. But she knew that Rei and Tala weren't going to attend the meeting.

"So??? How are things going? Anything weird yet?" she asked as she took out a cold sandwich from her paper bags, she bought.

"Nope...the fact that we're here in a building full vampires and that everyone seems to be in a cheerful mode and BEGA slayer everywhere and monster vampire doesn't seem to surprise me... So nope, nothing weird yet..." Mariam told her sarcastically as she took out a small box of Chinese food and took the chopstick and began eating.

"I just had to ask huh?" Mariah as her sweat dropped, "Anyways...I'm going over to Rei's room..."

"Oh sure, holler when he kills you..." Mariam said as she ate her tempura.

"Mariam!" she snapped at her, Hilary rolled her eyes at them. She went over to the bed, where Julia had the blanket around her again.

"You reckon we should buy Julia a coffin?" Hilary asked as she took a bite at her sandwich, Julia groaned at her. "hehehe, sorry... I thought you were asleep..."

"Anyways... I better get this to someone" Mariah said as she finish her sandwich and she took the fruit basket and she left the room, "See yah guys..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rei open his eys to the dark room, he was glad it was over. How he hated the beast inside him. He lost it last night and he was lucky that he didn't hurt any of his brothers. He groaned slightly, the pain in his head and body was still there. But he knew about this, it was part of his curse...

_Knock...knock...knock..._

Rei groaned when he heard the door open, "Come in..."

"Hey..." said a familiar voice.

_Oh great... of all the people, it just had to be her..._

Rei groaned as he turned his head towards the door, "Oh great...You..."

"Hey... try to be a little nice. I'm trying to b e friendly here..." Mariah said as she put the basket down on the bed side table. Rei eyed her suspiciously... "And stop eyeing me..."

Rei blinked at her, _how does she do that?_

"Anyway..bought you some food... Thought you were hungry." Mariah said as she took out a orange. She took a sit beside his bed and began peeling it. Rei was still staring at her, "I can't find blood so this may have to do..."

"hey! I can eat anything you know..."

"Shush...here..." she reached out and gave him the peeled orange. Rei slow reached out and took it. Mariah then took out another from the basket and began peeling.

Re was still eyeing her as he ate, "So...why are you doing this??"

"First off.. I'm Mariah... call me that ok? MA-RA-YA!" Mariah said as she peeled the orange. "Second, stop galring at me, and last eat first then we talk..." Mariah ordered him.

"Hey!!! You can't order me around!" Rei scolded her.

"Really? OSU—"

"OK! OK!!!" Rei said quickly, "I'm eating..."he said as he ate the orange immediately.

After a few minutes, Rei sat up and Mariah help him into a more comfortable position. "Ok...Done."

"Good, try to be a little nice for once..."

"Keh!" Rei snap at her as he crossed his arms, "I'm not really like this, I'm only like this becaus eyou're here..."

"Well, sorry to barge into your life..." Mariah said as she sat back down. "It wasn't my fault anyway..."

"Well, i wasn't the one intruding the mansion..." Rei told her, "Antways...I have a question..."

Mariah raised her eyebrow at him, "Hn?"

"Did you got scared at it?"

Mariah blinked her eyes at him. "Oh no... He chased me around!! What the heck do you want me to react?"

"Sorry! Just asking! Sheesh..." rei said as he folded his arms.

"You know..." Mariah said, "It would be nice if you—"

"REI!!!"

The door burst open and Mariah dashed sideways on the table to make way to a girl with red hair. Rei was taken by surprise as the female wrapped her arms around Rei and began saying words that only Rei understood.

"What the—"

"REI!!! I was so worried! I thought you... They said they saw you and---"

"Salima! Calm down!" Rei hissed as she hug the girl back... Mariah's eye twitch.

"Well—"

"Oh Rei!!!!"

"Rei—"

"Rei! Don't ever run off without even tellimg me! You don't even know how worry I am..." Salima said as she pulled away from him and looked at him properly. "You could have killed someone..."

"Yeah...Tried to kill me..." Mariah whispered.

"Promise me you wouldn't run off—"

"Salima, Our leader tried to get himself killed, that's why we all have to rush to his side. I can't just go to you and say that I needed to go and rescue him, it doesn't go that way..." Rei said as he look at her with concern. Mariah rolled her eyes at him...

"Rei...who's she?" Salima asked as she finally noticed the pink haire girl.

"Oh don't mind me... Just his pers—"

"She's just a slayer with an annoying attitude..." Rei answered her trying to take Salima's attention back from her.

Mariah's fist clenched and she turned around and began leaving... "Raymond!!!"

Rei glanced back at her and he bit his tongue... "How did you know my name???"

"**OSUWARI!!!!"**

CRASH!!!! BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Serves you right you stupid feline vampire..." Mariah said as she stormed out of the ward angrily.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Stupid Baka..." Mariah stormed inside the ward they were staying and she was surprise to see that the girls except for Julia were gone and two vampires she knew too well were there.

"Hey Mariah!" Tyson greeted as he sat down on the bed, eating some of the food they got from the cafeteria. "You seem to be troubled?"

"Tell that to Rei..." Mariah mumbled as she went over to the coach where Max was sitting. "He's so Unbelievable!"

"Rei?? Nah! He's just messing with yah..." Max said to her as he stretched.

"Messing? He's so arrogant! Stubborn! And everything! Not to mention he tried to rape me when we were attacking the house... But he didn't cause he said he had some he likes or something..."

"Oh... Salima... Yeah"

"Just met her... " Mariah said grumpily.

"You did? What's your first impression about her?"Max asked with interest

"Two words, Max... Hate Her" Mariah said as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Yeah... us too..." Tyson said as he swallowed the food he was chewing...

Mariah sighed and she began thinking about the beast that attacked her last night. It was hard to get those images out of head.

"Hey... I was wondering..." she began... Tyson and Max looked at her curiously.

"The beast... you know, Drigger? Right? How did Rei had to get that kind of beast? I mean not to be nosy or anything but was rei born with him? Is it a second personality? Or something?"

Tyson smiled at her, "Yeah! Another Brotherhood history to be told, only this time...We won't get to be chased around...Rei wouldn't mind..."Tyson told her. Max rolled his eyes at him.

"I don't know..." Max said, "We almost became meals for Kai... Lucky Tala had a little pity on us that he stopped him before he could really kill us...I don't want to get chased around again..."

"Well this is Rei and his more kinder than you-kno-who" Tyson said then he cleared his throat beginning to tell the tale.

"It all started centuries ago..."

"Centuries??? You're kidding me..." Mariah said

"Well we like to but we are centuries old... Anyway—"

"Great... I'm with a bunch of old vampire. So how's it been gramps?" Mariah mocked. Max laughed at her Tyson's sweat dropped

"As I were saying! It started centuries ago. Rei was a full-fledge vampire back then The brotherhood was already formed. Rei's a smart and a protective guy so he did every order the BBA gave him. He was a normal vampire back then, no beast yet he enjoyed his adult life..."

"Well it was all to well until the BBA assigned a special assignment to Rei. Because of Rei's unique traits which is his Half Feline, Half Vampire... They assigned him to capture the right hand man of BEGA for interrogation. Rei couldn't agree more so he went on with the assignement...But when he did, he fell intoa trap and got himself killed..."

"Oh my... " Mariah thought to herself, "he should have stayed dead..."

"He died when the BEGA lesser captured him and used him for information. Rei made a vow that no matter what happens he wouldn't tell anything about the BBA even if it cost him his life. Even we are bound to that vow..." Max told her...

"When Rei didn't give in... they killed him directly and threw his body in the Dungeons of the BEGA. The BBA was able to infiltrate the castle but we were too late to save him so instead we took Rei's Body and brought it back to the BBA. We arranged a funeral for him..."

"We were about to... but the Maiden of the Fade had other plans for Rei. Rei told us about it when he was already in the Fade, Rei wasn't ready to die yet so he talked to the Maiden to give him a second chance, when the Maiden told him that it was already his time... Rei refused to move on so instead he angered the Maiden and got himself in trouble. So the Maiden bestowed upon him a curse that would last for a long time. That's when she gave Drigger, the Tiger beast... The Maiden made sure that if he ever angered the Maiden he would allow the monster to come out and destroy anything in its path. The beast can only be summoned when Rei looses a battle or doesn't find anything to release him. That's why we kept Rei under isolation for a very long time until finally we were able to find out how to calm it so we were able to release Rei from isolation. For the beast to calm down, it has to make sure that he wins a battle or else we all are dead... But for some reason we found another way to calm him... Thanks to your OSUWARI!" Tyson said, "But we need you to be around so we could calm him." Tyson grinned at her.

"So Rei got himself in trouble... No wonder..." Mariah said to them, "And how did he met this girl Salima?"

"Oh her? She's half a vampire... She was his trainee partner then BAM! He fell in love with her just like that. We don't know how but he's in love head over heels for her. We thought maybe she's half witche might have made a love potion for him... we never liked her because first, she has someone else other than Rei, his name is Kane... he works here too, and second... she's such a flirt..." Max told her as he yamned.

"yeah...'Rei!! I love you...rei! Rei can you do this ... do that...' God!!! She's too annoying!!!" Tyson said as he mimicked her voice. Mariah and Max giggled at him.

"Don't worry he won't last that long... " Mariah said, "With that kind of wench..."

"Well they been on for about a century, Mariah... You can't just change his mind just like that..." max told her as he smiled at her.

Tyson's eyes widen when he thought of something. "Wait a damn second!!!" Tyson said as he stood up. Max'e eys widen at him as well, confused. Mariah frowned at him.

"What if... You, Mariah, can try to take Rei's attention and—"

"Hell No way!!!" Mariah yelled at him, "There is no way that I would allow myself to play along with you and try to capture that arrogant vampire's feelings..."

"You know what Tyson...For once you're right!" Max exclaimed happily.

"Yap!!!" Tyson said than he thought again, "hey!!! What is that suppose to mean!" Max smiled at him, wider. Mariah crossed her arms tighther around her.

"Nope!!! Over my dead body!!" she said...

"Listen...this is for Rei's sake and not ours...Salima maybe a god and beautiful vampire female but her attitude stinks more than Tyson's Room..."

"HEY!!"

"And besides... If you can get Rei's attention, we'll be able to control him well because his beast is so damn uncontrollable especially when we're doing shifts... He's beast is always up for a battle, making Rei invulnerable to touch so if you could help us control that beast...the better! Salima couldn't do anything about it but you! You can control Rei and the Beast! And who knows, you could be a perfect mate for Rei..."

"Mate! Hey!!! I hate going into a relationship because I love my job and I would never mate a Vampire! If you're forgetting, you're talking toa slayer here buddy!" Mariah told them.

"See!!! With your attitude, we can definitely control the Beast better! It would be better than to keep Rei under isolation...Right?"

"I guess..." Mariah thought for awhile...

"And who knows...You can straighten things out with him...Since you guys are now part of this life. It would better to be in peace then be at war..." Max told her, Mariah looked at the two of them..

"Please! So we can get rid of the wench..." Tyson begged as he put his hands together and began pleading... Mariah's eyes twitched at them...

"Fine!!!" Mariah sighed out.

"YESSS!!!" Max and Tyson yelped...

"Besides...I hate her too, very annoying..." Mariah mumbled, "How the hell did I end up here..."

Then the door burst open and Max and Tyson leapt back... Kai was glaring up at the two of them angrily, Mariah looked away quickly, "Trouble..."

"You two are suppose to be down at the Gymanasium! Then here you are flirting around them! Get down to the Gym or else!!!" Kai hissed at them angrily.

"But—"

"No buts!!! GO!!!!" Kai roared as his fangs elongated at them, Tyson and Max leap up and run towards the door and Kai moved away to allow them to pass and when they did, they quickly run out of Kai's reached.

"You have no business on what's going on with Rei, Mariah... That goes the same for Hilary meddling with mine and Julia messing with Tala's... And I hope you're listening Julia... " Kai hissed at them then he closed the door and left.

Julia groaned at him, she remove the blanket off from her and she slowly sat up, "Well we know one thing..."

"What would that be?"

"The Brotherhood have one hell of a past... Each of them having to suffer one agony after another..."

"So this is a Vampires' life... A gifted curse..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	10. Maximum Memories

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 10 – Maximum Memories

After days of inside the BBA building, the BBA had finally gave the signal to release the Brotherhood so they could settle back into their mansion. Once the papers were done, Rei was released from isolation and Tala was released from his ward. At first, Tala had to be dragged out but in the end he gave up... Kai had to convince him, the other girls were sent first, they left Julia behind... but as soon as the sun began to set, Julia went ahead of them..she didn't want to tag along as Tala was there being held by his brothers.

By night fall, they arrived at the Mansion feeling well pleased, except for Tala. Tala was forcing himself to do things on his own but only ended up falling over objects on his paths. Kai and Rei had to help him even though it was against his will... Tala didn't want to be seen helpless...not in the condition he is in...

"Tala..."

"Shut up...just shut up and bring me to my room now...." Tala hissed

They did as they were told and they lead Tala upstairs, they could have sworn they saw Julia looking at him the she disappeared after they looked back. They continued their way to the bed room and once they settled Tala on the Bed..

"Thanks..." he muttered and then he slid into the blankets and snuggled up to his side...

"It would be nice if you'd eat first..." Rei suggested, "You haven't eaten anything since that day..."

"I'm fine...I just need to rest...You can leave now..." Tala told them, the others looked at each other then they slowly went out of his room.

"Do you think it's safe to leave him?" Max whispered as Rei closed the door. "He can attempt another suicide action..."

"He won't, the maiden won't allow him..." Rei said as they kept their voices down and they walked back downstairs.

"Still, it would be better to keep an eye on him..." Kai told them then he disappeared into his room.

"I hate it when he does that..." Tyson said as they entered the Kitchen...

Max yawned and he sat down the table, "So where are the slayers?"

"Busy talking, I guess... " Rei said as he began to take out ingredients from the cabinet and taking out pans from the cabinet under the sink.

"Rei!! You're not well!!!" Tyson told him, "Sit! I'll try to cook something edible..." Tyson said as he dragged Rei to the dining table. Rei struggled, "Tyson—"

"Don't make me call Mariah..." Tyson threatened and this took his attention, "hehe"

Mariam entered the kitchen and began rampaging the fridge, "Have anything to eat around here?" Max glanced at her...

"Tyson's cooking dinner... You better call the others..." he called out.

"Great...I'll eat anything at this rate...But I am not eating no flesh!" Mariam told him as she went to the table and sat on the opposite side of the table facing the Blonde Vampire.

"Don't worry... we eat other stuffs too you know..." Max told her, smiling. Mariam crossed her arms in front of her and closed her eyes.

"I hope we're not your dinner for tonight..." Mariam grumbled. "Hope you can cook a good meal... Tyson is it?"

"Watch me... I learned from the best..." Tyson said proudly as he took eggs from the fridge. Rei raised his eyebrow at him. "Rei taught me everything I need to know..."

"Uh huh..." Mariam said unsure. "You sure you know what you're doing?"

"Oh yeah!" Tyson said as he grab a Tuna can from the shelf. "This is gonna be awesome!" He said as he took a can opener and began roughly opening the can.

At that exact moment, Mariah came in and took in the sight of what was happening, Rei sensed her and he sighed and sat back on his chair grumbling.

"What the hell? "Mariah whispered as Tyson turned on the stove. Brooklyn walked in and Raul was behind him.

"Great! Dinner! I'm starved!" Raul announced and he went towards the table and took his place beside Mariam. "What's cooking Vampy?"

"Vampy?" said all the vampire and stared at him. Raul looked away, "Sorry..."

"Anyways...Let's see the chef cook..." Mariah said as she sat on the other side of Mariam. Hilary came in last and she silently sat beside Mariah....

"what's happening???" she asked her...

"Cooking Dinner..." Mariah said...

**Five Hours Later…**

"Okay, that was fine dandy… Still I would prefer Rei to do the cooking…" Max said as he went out of the kitchen, closely followed by the others.

"I'm going up…Need to freshen up…" Hilary said, the other girls followed as well except for Mariam.

"Yo Max … can I talk to you for a sec?" Mariam asked.

Tyson and Rei looked at her then at max, who simply shrugged. "I'm bringing Rei upstairs… See yah later buddy." Tyson said then they went upstairs.

"So…What's this about?" Max asked as he sat on the couch. Mariam just stood there at him.

"How are you related to Judy Tate???" she asked at once. Max looked up at her surprised.

"You seem very straight forward…" Max said as he smiled at her. Mariam glared at him.

"Don't change the subject" Mariam pushed on. "You aren't as old as the others, am I right? Your Brothers maybe living the centuries, but you aren't"

Max smile widely at her, "My… what brought this up all of a sudden?"

"Because… You are no ordinary Vampire…"

Max sighed and hung his head back, his smile never fading. "Yeah… I'm no ordinary Vampire"

Silence…

"Jude Tate… is my Human Mother. My father was a full-fledged Vampire. So that makes me a Half-breed. Perfect combination??? Hehehe… No one else knows that secret but me. But I have to admit… you were the first person to caught me, since you have no concern for what I am… You will not be saying this to anyone… Got it?"

"I do not care about that secret, What I care about is Your Mother… yes, I know who she is"

"Then you will do nothing about it, End of discussion Mariam" Max said sternly but no force of anger was in his voice. "How the hell do you know her?"

"Because your Mother was a Good friend of my family. Another reason for me in to join the Slayers was to find you Maximilian Tate"

Max sighed deeply this time, "I don't usually talk about my life… But you may have to know." Max stood up slowly and took out something from his neck, a gold chain attached to it was a round locket. "We were a happy family that time. Funny thing about it, My mom never knew about what Dad was. He kept saying that he had a morning job so he leaves every 3 am in the morning and would return around 6 pm. At first my mom thought he was a hard working person, until she suspected that he might be having an affair with another woman. Until that night…"

"Your Mom caught him with the Fangs and the blood when he came home?"

Max smirked, "Seems my mom told you… Yeah, saw him coming home, attacked by BEGA, thirst of blood and everything Horror like. She couldn't accept it at first, so she went on with her life hating him. They filed a divorced, and to make sure that she wouldn't have to deal with the Vampire stuffs, she rejected me as a son of the vampire, as well as for being a vampire by the time I am on age. "

_Oh God…_

"Yeah… So I grew up with my Dad, kept the whole Half-breed secret and I got inducted into the Brotherhood without knowing it… Hell of a life, if I would say"

"But she's looking for you Max, she wanted to see you again."

"I don't hate her Mariam. I would be glad to see her, and if willing… I would like to be with her. But time isn't exactly on our side, BEGA isn't just an ordinary organization after Vampire, they attacked anyone connected to the BBA. Even if its Humans or Vampires, we're all victims Mariam."

Mariam remained silent.

"You better get some rest, Julia seems to be off the hook lately…"

Mariam nodded slowly and turned away…

"You friends were right though…."

Without looking back, "Huh?"

"This is our gifted curse, Mariam"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry for the late update…

Being a programmer is hard work, but I'm getting there….

Hehehhe

Review!!!!

This chapter is kinda short but bare with me for the moment. I promised better chapters coming up.

JuliaYuriy


	11. Breaking Ballad

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 11 – Breaking Ballad**

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

(A/N: This is the chapter I have been working on. It's longer due to the short previous chapter. I have been having a hard time coming up a plot about Tala and Julia. But here we go… Kai and Hilary are in here to…)

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**One week later...**

Tala was still in his room ever since he got out of the hospital, he'd been locking himself in that dark room for hours hoping that the maiden would change his mind and might grant him the death wish he wanted. He stopped eating, training and and other things he used to do when he still had his sight. He was grateful for one thing, his blindness was a benefit to him. He began to grow into it, he was getting used to it by now. At least with this, he didn't have to see everything around him anymore..._he wouldn't have to see her again... as she to him._

_Knock...Knock...Knock..._

Tala sighed, "Who is it?" he ask as he rolled over to one side of his bed, hugging the pillow tight.

"Master, Tala...Master, Kai sent me to bring your tray of food..."

Tala bit his lower lip, "I'm not hungry... " he called back.

"But master... It's been days since you had you meal..."

"Jaken... I'm really not in the mood. Tell Kai I appreciate the concern but right now, I really want to be alone..." Tala called out and then he pulled the blanket on to his waist and began to force himself to sleep.

"Of course master..."

Tala felt relief, he was gone... ever since the accident, he never allowed anyone inside his room not even his brothers. He left Bryan to be his right hand man during his absence, and it was a good decision to make. He never got news on what was happening in the BBA or the Brotherhood, he never cared what happened now... All he cared right now was himself...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hilary absent-mindedly walked around the mansion. She was bored being around with her girlfriends so she decided to walk around…

Until something beautiful caught her ears…

A Piano being played…

A familiar tune from the orchestra she watched at the television two days ago…

_Etude No. 3 'La Campanella' by Liszt and Paganini_

From where, she already had wondered to the Music room. She silently walked towards the door and peaked through the gap.

Kai was sitting in front of a grand piano, his back towards her. From her angle, the room was huge and has a lot of space. Along the walls, were different instrument mostly were the String Family instrument.

Her eyes returned to Kai, he perfectly played the piece. His fingers were dancing around the keys gracefully and with no mistakes made. No music paper in front of him, he knew the piece by heart and Hilary watched closely.

_So Kai's at peace here…And I thought the jasmine perfume will calm him…_

Hilary shifted her body for comfort but she accidentally made a huge noise by bumping her head at the doorframe.

Kai stop immediately, stood up and closed the piano with a loud BANG.

"Come In!" Kai announced

Hilary gulped but did not move.

"I said come in!!!" Kai shouted angrily. Hilary straightened up and opened the door completely. _She was dead…_

Kai turned around and was about to attacked at the person but he stopped and stared at the person. Hilary nervously approached him.

"You play beautifully…" she whispered.

"Whatever… What is it that you want???" Kai snapped at her.

"Nothing… I just accidentally came here. Didn't know you were having your privacy. Sorry, I'll just leave" Hilary said at once and turned away.

Kai stared down at the floor. "Wait…" he said more calmly. Hilary stopped and turned at him.

"Julia plays the Violin right?" he asked

"She does… Brooklyn showed her how to do so…"

_Funny… What an odd coincidence the Julias they have. Tala taught her as well…_Kai thought.

"See that Red Violin over there by the fore wall? Grabbed it and bring it to Julia. Tell her to play it at the Garden below the balcony. Yes that's were Tala's room is. Then come back here at once. I… um… wanna show you something."

Hilary stared at him, confused. "Okay" then she did what she was told.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Warrior..."

Tala's head snapped to his side... The maiden was in his room. Tala sat up and he bowed his head as a sign of his respect, nor did he cared about it right now... "My Queen... "

Tala felt the Maiden approach his bed and he felt the bed creek slightly as the Maiden sat down.

"My Queen..is there anything you wish?" Tala asked.

"My warrior...ever since you came back here; you've been isolating yourself lately."

Tala said nothing as he turned his head away. The queen sighed at him, "Warrior... I have granted you a second life and yet you waste it. Is death really what you want, my warrior?"

"There is nothing else that would please me..." he whispered sadly.

"But I thought the female you crave is your source of your happiness?"

"That's what I thought...But I soon discovered, she wasn't happy with me. I realize that now, she wasn't happy with me because of the way I am. The way I treated her, the way I never considered how she feel... It was my fault to begin with. She too wished that she was dead so she didn't have to suffer under me. She wanted to be freed; I gave her no freedom but pain. It was my fault she died... I just hope she is happy, wherever she is... "Tala said slowly.

"Warrior... are you sure this is what maiden Julia wanted or is this what that Slayer wanted?"

Tala bowed hi head even lower, "Both..."

_Silence....._

"Warrior...Turn your head towards me..." the maiden said quietly.

Tala did as he was told, then he felt a hand touch over his eyes. He felt a cold sensation run inside his orbs from the bandage. Then the hand was gone, he fekt his bandage being removed and when it was gone, he slowly opened his eyes.

"Warrior... "

Tala blinked as his vision was blury, after a few moments of clearing his vision...His vision came to normal and he sighed sadly. His vision was back....

"Don't look at what it seems, but listen to what your heart has to say. Julia may have died in the past but let's put it this way. She returned. For fate has brought you two back together. Don't let her go just yet…"

Tala bowed his head, "Fate is not on my side…"

"Well, I do hope you eras are more open than your heart…" The Maiden smiled at him then she faded away. Leaving Tala confused at her words…

_Great… More Puzzles as usual…_

Then again, the Maiden was never wrong.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Julia cursed as she carried the Red Violin to the dark Garden, Hilary told her to play there. With no any idea why. Things just get weirder and weirder every night. Luckily, Brooklyn somehow taught her the basic fingering so she can play her favorite Violin piece whenever she like… She couldn't help but wonder the violin playing was new to her not. For some reason, she always like the sound of it but by the way Brooklyn plays it, it wasn't just quite right.

Julia blew her bangs away from her eyes and positioned the instrument between her neck and shoulder, the bow at the basic position. She sighed again and drew the bow to make the sound come out.

Tala turned his head toward the sliding doors of the balcony. Someone was playing his Violin, and no one has access to it but him and… her.

He stood up and walk slowly to the balcony. He opened the door and the sound grew louder. He knew that tune perfectly well. They played it always.

_Violin Romance…They called it that…_

_But the real name of it…_

"_Salut D'Amour" by Sir Edward Elgar_

He always played that song to her whenever she was feeling down, or whenever they got into a stupid fight. He was always the one to apologies for the fight either it was her or him who made the offense.

Tala leaned on the balcony and he saw her, her eyes were closed as she allowed the Music to do the movements for her. His body eased into comfort as the song flowed to his ears and into his heart. She was always like that to him…

By the time it ended, she open her eyes and looked at the garden…

_Great… That was plain stupid playing here…_

"You play well…" Tala said to her.

Julia looked up immediately at the balcony. _Shit…_

"So… Ummm… Shouldn't you be resting? You might fall off the Balcony, if you know what I mean." She said trying not to point out his blindness.

"Forget it, I can see you. The dear maiden returned my sight… No worries." He said as his arms braced on the railings.

Julia sighed, "I see… Anywwwwwwways…." She turned to leave but in a sec Tala was beside her.

_Oh shit…_

"That Violin…" Tala began "It was hers… I bought it for her…"

Julia glanced down and extended the instrument towards him, "I'm Sorry! Hilary brought it to me told me to come here and… here, Sorry… Didn't mean to pry on it…"

Tala grabbed not the Violin but her Hands. She tugged at her arms, but he held her firmly as the Violin was safely tucked in her hands.

"Umm… Tala… My hands…"

"I know…" Tala lifted one if her hands and brought it to his lips. He closed his eyes and felt her skin on him.

Julia bit her lips to stopped her from the urge to scream but then again, she didn't mind him at all. Tala was whispering words now, words she didn't know. Then he silently her hand slide to his left cheek, his brows curved into a soft angle.

Then she sensed something weird… familiar.

"Feed from me…" she whispered to him softly. Tala open his eyes slowly and he looked at her concerned.

"Do it…" she said silently.

Tala stared at her wrist, it has been a week since his last feeding. He open hi mouth and his fangs elongated. She gasped at the sight. His thumb slightly massaged her wrist to relax her, it did. Then he gently brought it near his mouth and bit her.

She moaned…

_Oh God…_

Tala took in slow gulps and his free arm released her other hand and encircled it around her waist, pulling her towards him.

_This was gonna be a long night…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She didn't now what happen, all she knew was that by the time she returned from Julia's room, Kai had her down on the floor.

_Oh Fuck…_

Kai's face was buried in her neck, he was silently licking his prey there. Hilary was just shocked as always at his movements. He was nipping at her skin but never puncturing it, just teasing her, scaring her.

"K-kai…" she whispered, as Kai gave her a long lick at the throat.

"Shss…" he whispered back. "Don't worry, you won't be hurt."

"That was what I was afaraid of.." she replied, _So much for being a trained Slayer._

"_I want you…" _Kai told her as his lips made contact with hers. Hilary stiffened and she grabbed his shoulder to push him, no budge.

Then she let him kiss her…

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. To hell with the war, she needed a life. Kai smiled against his her lips and his tongue slipped into her, she gasped at the invasion but did not pull away.

She gasped loudly as his hand was on her thigh as was moving upwards. Her head arched backward on the floor as Kai released her mouth.

"Kai!" she gasped.

"Relax… Nothing's happening" he assured her as his hand landed straight at her privates, cupping her. She moaned.

Hilary quickly pulled away from him, but he held her down again. "Just Relax…"

"Kai… Stop it! This isn't right…"

"In what way is this isn't right?"

"I'm a damn slayer—"

"That is no reason and that is not it…"

"Please—"

"I won't do anything but—"

"We know damn well what you are going to do…"

"You want this and I can sense it… So don't you dare lie in my face and tell me you do not want this."

_Fuck her, he was damn right…_

Hilary turned to look at the piano, "Is this my punishment for meddling around your life?"

"Let's just say, that this is something both you and I want" he whispered as he went to her neck again.

_He was damn right…again_

Without warning, she pulled him closer again, "Fine… do what you wish.."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tala pulled away from her wrist. He didn't know how long he stood drinking from her, but he knew he didn't drain her yet.

"Sorry… I umm… didn't mean to" Tala said as he released her waist and licked the wound close on her wrist. Julia stared down at him.

When he looked up, he was surprised at the sight. Her mouth was open and her fangs were showing, her eyes were glowing with both lust and hunger. She was hungry as well…

_Oh no…_

"Julia? Hey… You alright?" Tala asked as he grabbed her shoulder.

Without any other warning, she was over him by a minute. Tala was shocked at her sudden strength that they both skidded on the grass, falling flat. Julia was on top of him, her lips finding Tala's pulse on his neck. When she did, she attacked with every force she needed. Tala cried out loudly and grabbed her closer.

"That's it…" he whispered as he stroke her hair, "Take what you you…take it from me…I know this is you…I can sense you…"

_Yuriy –sama…_

Tala gasped… did he just read her mind???

Julia was taking great pulls at his vein, damn she was starving. Years of temptation on wondering how it would taste like, how addictive blood is and yet, here she is feeding from the enemy.

_Damn this is Delicious indeed_

By the time she took in enough, she pulled away forcefully. She wanted more, but she needed to get it together. When she lifted her head up, Tala's eyes were glowing as it stared right at her.

"I'm Sorry…" Julia whispered, "I didn't…"

"That was exactly what she said when she first fed from me…" Tala told her. Julia gulped, he reached up and wipe off the smudges of the blood.

Julia couldn't believe what she did. Her first taste of blood and yet it was all familiar. She felt recharged and relax, as if her strength returned all at once. It was all familiar…

And she was sleepy…

Tala smiled as he sensed her drowsiness. "Come on… Let's get you to bed" he said as he suddenly tucked her body to him and carried her bridal style. He jumped up and landed on his balcony…

"You're sleeping her tonight…"

_Hell of a night…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hilary was gasping for air, Kai just finished putting her to torture. Even though he didn't penetrate her, he still had his way of making her loose and crazy.

"Sorry…" Kai said as he sat up. He too was exhausted.

Hilary slowly stood up with wobbly legs. "I should go…"

"Sure… But you are not walking. "Kai said as he quickly stood up and took her in his arms. He walked out of the Music room with her in his arms.

"Put me down, I can walk…"

"Yeah right…" he mocked.

"For a tough vampire such as yourself, you are one hell of a STUPID MORON!" she yelled at his ears. He hissed at her.

"Well, YOU are damn LOUD for a bitch!" he yelled backed, no trace of anger, but instead, amusement.

"Damn you! I like you better when you are damn PROTECTIVE!"

Kai stared at her…

Hilary blinked, _Oh boy…_

Then he smirked, "You know… You shouldn't have said that…"

"Shut up, Edward Cullens…"

Kai blinked and stared with a look of disgust in his face.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me…" Kai cursed under his breath, "Funny thing about those books, they've never get it right on us."

(A/N: I'm no fan of twilight but I have nothing against the books. Just don't like it. Sorry…)

"Look, your kind maybe against all the folklore and stuff, they maybe right in some point—"

"We are not monsters, Hilary… We have our own ways of living in this world. If you Humans are able to accept the weakling, why not accept the freaks? We are no threat, you are…" Kai said firmly.

Hilary sighed, "Edward Cullen had a different theory though"

"He isn't real… How can you tell that? Fictional characters don't work here honey." Kai told her as they reached the stairs, "But we have one common thing…" his voice faded.

Hilary frowned, "What would that be?"

"We now have something to protect and fight for…"

Hilary stared at him, "Me???"

Kai's eyebrow raised up, "As if…" he said

Hilary smacked him a good one on the face, "You know, I actually fell for that one… Stupid me…"

Kai chuckled and this surprised her, "What I mean… I have some reason to finally introduce some life into me…"

"And this made me slapped you…" she whispered.

"Go to sleep" Kai said as he pushed the girl's room open.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Mariah screamed as the door burst open

_WTF? What's wrong with her?_

"It's ok guys…hehehe…just us"

"Ever hear… of knocking!!!!" Mariah shouted at them, "We could have been you know…"

"Whatever… I'm going" Kai said as he put Hilary down and he left in a flash.

Mariah began, "You two seem to be getting along, other than the fact that he can murder you anytime and that he can tear you limb from limb then eat you then—"

"Mariah!"

"Sorry! I'm just concern, He IS a Vampire you know"

"Sure, he may look scary, dominant and every horror living in him as hell. But underneath that, he still is someone sweet…"

"Sweet? Have you bumped your head or something?" Mariam stated as she came out of the bathroom.

"No! It's just… He seems different—"

"Around you? Ok! It's official! We just lost our Hilary and her mind!" Mariah stated,

"I'm serious! He maybe tough but under that, he is still like his brothers." Hilary said, "He can strike fear into everyone with a glare, but he still has a soft spot…"

"Yeahhhhhhhh… Soft spot for you… But us? Trust me, we're on his food chain" Mariam said as she went to her bed .

"Diet! His sexy by the way…" Mariah stated. Hilary and Mariam looked at her, "Kidding!!! Damn, you two are dead serious all the time! Where's Julia when you need the clown?"

"Busy… But what about Rei, he seems—"

"Don't you dare even go there!"

"Ooooohhhh… I'm sorry, did the sexy looking Kai didn't math up with your feisty Rei??? You can always flirt around… You're good at that!" Mariam joked as she laughed.

Then a pillow came firing on her way…

"HEY!!!!"

The pillow began flying…

_Hell of a night…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well this is a bit longer…

Just got a good vacant time…

I've been wanting to post this…

Anyways…

Read and Review…

For special request, just tell me

Oh and special thanks to everyone who gave out GREAT and Persuasive Reviews that finally knock some sense into me…

Tala: Since when did you have some sense into you?

JuliaYuriy: Since I decided to make the story

Tala: Where the hell have you been anyway?

JuliaYuriy : School and Programming stuff… Unlike you, you're a walking machine… Wanna trade brain cells?

Tala: Hell no!!!!

Julia: Hey! What about Brooklyn? He never showed up…

Tala: _Oh… I don't know, he must have been knocked out…_

Julia: Tell me you didn't—

Tala: I did no such thing!

Kai: You two better get some rest, we're entering a nightmare on the next chapter.

JuliaYuriy: Hey!!! No Spoilers Allowed!!!

Kai: Says who???

Hilary: Says Me!!! Will the lot of you get some rest!!! God! I'm exhausted!

JuliaYuriy: Blame your Boyfriend for that one…

Kai: Shut up!

JuliaYuriy: READ AND REVIEW PPS!

_**As I said,Hell of a night…**_


	12. Transforming Temptation

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 12 – Transforming Temptation**

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Okay, time for us to return to the main plot. Love will come along, don't worry. Time for a little twist on the plot… Here we go!

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Garland had been sitting behind his desk for almost an hour. He was a bit pissed off at who ever was the man coming in today. He had better had a good excuse for being late. Hell was going to break loose for a dumb frank.

There was a knock and the door opened…

Garland swung his chair to face the visitor, "You are damn late for a—"

"Good Morning to you too…"

Garland blinked at the visitor… at his old friend.

"Been a long time huh? 4 years, am I right?"

Garland smiled widely; he stood up and approached his friend. "I always knew you would come to your senses, someday"

"Guess my retirement is over. I need to get back, especially now a days."

"Well, you made the right choice… You know you are always welcome here at BEGA. Boris would be most likely pleased to have you back, not to mention the gang!" Garland stated as he clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder.

There was another knocked…

Ming-ming, Crusher and Mystic were at the door.

"We heard…So we decided to confirm" Mystic said as they eyed the visitor… the other member of their league.

Ming-ming gave out a small squeal of delight.

"Ming-ming is very happy! Happy indeed!" she said happily

"Welcome back!" Crusher announced proudly.

The visitor smiled at them all, "Hey Guys! Time to get things up-a-notch…"

"You said it! It's been a long time since we had any of our own fun. You know, the usual stuffs."

"Don't worry, with me around… We'll be doing that a lot" he said.

Then all members approached him closer…

"Welcome Back… Brooklyn"

Brooklyn smiled at all of them and bowed. "It is great to be back…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Brooklyn?" Julia called out as she approached Raul and Brooklyn's room.

"Hey, sis…" Raul said as he open the door, a look of worry on his face.

"Brooklyn? Where is he?" Julia asked. Raul remained quiet as he reached out a folded paper to her.

Julia blinked, "Tell me..that isn't what I think it is…"

"Sorry Julia…"

Julia grabbed the paper, unfolds it and began to read:

_Dear Julia,_

_By the time you read this, I'm gone…For Good. Things won't be the same anymore. I can feel it. This isn't going to work as much as we thought it would. I'm leaving but please…I begged of you not to think that this is all because of Him… I'm leaving for the best, for all of us. I have a deeper reason for leaving but this is going to kill us both. _

_Remember the night when I told you that our future would be clearer. But I was wrong. Everything changed, and I hate it when that happens. I told you that we would be together no matter what… but it's reality that is against us. Fate really has its way of ruining a perfect relationship._

_It's really hard for me leaving, I can feel that pain all the time. But trust me Julia… This is for the best…_

_I Love you very much…_

_Brooklyn._

After reading, Julia fisted the paper in her hand and walked away.

"Julia!" Raul called out, as he went to her side.

"We are training… Now" she said firmly. "We can't let this anything stop us for now…"

"Train?? For what?"

"We're working with the vampires, we're putting an end to this war. Both slayers and vampires alike.

"But—"

"Brooklyn and I will cross paths again, for now we have to stand strong. I love him and nothing is going to change that. Not even for the Vampire."

"Julia! Will you –"

"Raul, I want a normal life… But I can't have a life with a mission and a destiny hanging on my shoulders. This is the path I have to take… for now"

Raul remained silent as they walked to the training room, where the girls are.

"Girls… Time for a meeting…" Julia announced as she walked in and closed the training room door.

All girls eyed her, looking serious.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay Boys… Time to get back to business" Tala announced as he went inside the Library and walked up to his desk. Everyone was complete in a count of four.

Tyson, Rei and Max were at the usual place at the sofa. Bryan and Spencer were at the wine table, having the usual Vodka drink during meeting and Kai was at his corner, his dark aura was as strong and as fearful as ever. All were seemed to be pumped up for later night. Yeah, back to business it was… No more distractions and interruptions…

The door burst open all of a sudden and all boys were surprised at this, as four girls and on boy came in…

_No more distractions and interruptions… _

_Spoke to soon…_

"We want in…" Julia said at once as she approached Tala's desk.

"In what?" Tala asked confused and pissed off.

"The Vampire Business…" Julia said sternly. Tala glanced around her, the girls had positioned themselves beside the book of shelves, Raul sat down on a free chair and… Where's Brooklyn? They all looked worried about Julia and they all look as if they were part of the Brotherhood, part of Tala's gang.

"Where's your man?" Tala asked, concerned.

"Don't change the subject…" Julia told him.

Tala smiled, either wanting to get her angry more or the fact that her Boyfriend wasn't here "You seem Pissed off… Take a Chill pill…"

"I said, Don't change—"

"I get it! And the answer is No!" Tala told her, "Now will you please leave. We have something to discuss…"

"No… Not until, we get some say into this. This damn war has been gone far too long… Everyone of us has a life that we all want and—"

"Fuck you!" Tala hissed at her, his fangs elongating with anger. "How dare you state does thing to me! FYI, you slayers are as dumb as you look! We are not causing all this war, it is YOU! You and your belief of making the world safe from us MONSTERS… We are not the threats here, YOU ARE!!!" Tala yelled as he slammed his fist on the table, causing it to cracked.

"Forgive me, if your Boyfriend left you but I don't fucking care! Yeah, I know he left that's why you're pissed off. But don't you dare deal you anger on ME! Now if you will excuse us. WE, meaning us,the brotherhood, have to save our kind, from the likes of you!!!" Tala hissed angrily at her.

"Then let us help you!"

"The hell you are!"

"We want to end this, Tala. And the only way is to bring down BEGA"

"You wanna help? Then go home and find a better life. You don't have to deal with the likes of me anymore."

"This isn't about you! It's about all of us!!!" Julia yelled at him, "We can help, just give us a chance!"

Tala stared at her hard, then he leaned back to collect himself. "It's not for me to decide…" Tala told her then he glanced at his brothers.

"Those in favour?" Tala asked them.

"Hell no way…" Bryan told him, "No humans allowed. No GIRLS allowed"

"But they know too much, I say we let them in but as backups" Spencer told him.

"I can't believe you just said that…" Bryan told his brother.

"No way… I say we kill them and end this crap" Rei said as he glared at the pink bimbo.

"Osuwari…"

_CRASH!!!!! BANG!!!!_

"Let them…" Tyson and Max declared as they eyed their feline bestfriend, nasty grins attached on their faces.

"Traitors…" Rei muttered as he pushed himself off the floor. His face hurting. "Even if we let them in, this wouldn't be called 'The Blitzkrieg Brotherhood' anymore."

"Point taken…" Tala stated out, Julia stared at him unbelievably.

"We aren't going to change anything. We are just going to help out" Julia said."Look, we all want to have a peaceful life here, your war has been going on for centuries as we all know."

Tala stared at her then he forgot about their other member, "Kai?"

Kai open his eye, but the looks of it he didn't like the situations. Voting wasn't part of his job description… _Fucking great…_

_Hilary would stay here…_he thought

Tyson eyed him in the eye, he too wanted her to stay. Kai growled at he him, Tyson looked away at once. _He won't vote for this…he won't let them…_

"Let them…" he declared and he closed his eyes again. His brothers looked at him, all looks of surprise on his face.

_WTF did I just say??? _

The girls smiled, "3 out of 3, one last vote" Mariah told them, Rei growled at her. She looked at him a smirk on her face… "O-S-U—"

"Nevermind!" Rei said loudly as he cover his ears.

"OSUWARI" Mariah said out loud.

CRASH!!!!!! BANG!!!!!!!!!!

Julia ignored them and stared at Tala… "Please…I know what you want, Tala"

"No…" Tala whispered to her looking angrier, "You…do not…know what I want"

"Yes…I do… I fed from you and I can feel it in me. You want me in, I can sense it. But you're afraid that you might lose her again"

Tala nailed her, a hard look, "She died because I let her… I took her life away…And the last thing I need to think, is taking yours as well"

"Then I promise you this… Tala" she stated putting both hands on his desk and leaning forward. "I will not die; no one is going to take me… I know how hard it is for you, but I know you won't let it happen again. Your feeling for her is deep and it is affecting me greatly. I do not know how and why but all I know is that you want to get revenge, and I want to know what the orb and who I am."

Tala looked away, he was deeply breathing from his nose. He reached up and began massaging his temples.

"Please… Your Julia would have wanted the same. Avenge her, avenge me…" she whispered, she had no idea why she was talking that way…

Tala gritted his teeth, "Julia…" he whispered.

"That orb that I have, keeps whispering things about you. I want answer and so do you. Let me help you Tala… I may not be as confident as she is, but we are both fighters and we want to help you get through this" she told him.

Tala couldn't do it…

"You must promise me this: Whatever happens, you will not get in the way…" he told her. "Even if I'm dying right in front of you… you will not do anything but run away…Am I clear?"

Julia swallowed hard, "But—"

"Promise me!"

Julia bit her lips an d said, "I promise…"

"Then welcome to the gang…" he said then he went back sat down, took some papers out. The girls gave out a yell of triumph.

"Thank you, Tala…" she said then went to the girls.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bryan asked angrily. "They are Slayers! They can betray us any damn time they want, sold us out to BEGA for all we know! You can't let them!"

"Bryan is right, we can't just let them—"

"I know…" Tala told them, "That's why I'm assigning new partners to keep them in control."

"WHAT!!!" they all said, except for Kai.

"Partners go as Vampire and Slayers. It will help cover ground during both day and night. Let see…" Tala said, "Damn, I'm going to enjoy this…" he said sarcastically.

"Oh shit…"

"Ok…Rei you go with Mariah—"

"Hell no way!!! I'd take anyone except her!" Rei protested.

"OSUWARI!!!!"

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Now that's the reason why I partner you with her. With her, she can control you whenever Driger comes out. It will lessen any type of attraction it can have."

"What…ever…" Rei said as he push away from the floor for the third time.

"It settles then, Max you go with Mariam. Tyson and Kai, you two go with Hilary. Bryan and Spencer go with the twins. I'm going out solo as always..."

"What! Your going alone? That's totally unfair!!!" Julia protested.

"I hunt alone…" he told her. "Beside, I'm damn more careful than the others, I have no damn curse on my back, no damn hangover for drinking much and hell we know I do not have mood swings."

"But you do have a psychotic swing every damn time!" Kai stated out. Surprisingly, he wanted to participate at this.

"Still—"

"For all we know, Tala… You can commit another suicide. And that's the last thing we need" Kai told him.

_Knock Knock Knock…_

Everyone shut up and turned to the opening door. And the brothers were all surprised at the unexpected visitor.

"Hey Guys! Something I missed?" Kenny said as he walked in and shut the door carrying a huge metal brief case with him.

"What the fuck???" Bryan whispered.

"Kenny!" Tyson said, "You just a materialized!!! You aren't scared anymore!!! Yeah! We should celebrate! Rei get the kitchen running!" Tyson said as he approach his nerdy friend.

"Hahaha, well I'm still scared of materializing Tyson" Kenny told him as he scratch his head and settled the metal casing at Tala's desk.

Tala stared at Kenny, observing something. "Is it me, or do you look like a human?"

"Thanks for noticing. I thought Tyson just went dumber than ever. Anyways—"Kenny told him

"Hey!!!" Tyson began to argue.

"We can fight later but right now, I have something huge to share to you all." Kenny told him, "Trust me Tyson, you'll thank me later… All of you will"

"Kenny, your eyes are different…" Max stated out.

"Wait… I want you all to wear these…" Kenny unlocked the case and opened it. Inside were bottled of contact lenses and a lot of silver bracelet, just like the bracelet Kenny was wearing. "Grab one bottle and a bracelet and wear it, I'll demonstrate it. Julia you too…"

Rei went forward and gathered some for his brothers and distributed it. Tala handed one bottle and a bracelet to Julia as he grabbed one for his own.

Once they all had put it on and adjusted themselves, they waited for Kenny, who was beside the metal window switch.

"Kenny, I feel weird." Tyson told him blinking his eyes.

"Can it get any weirder with you Tyson?" Max asked as he too adjusted the contact lenses. Kai growled as the bracelet was only exact on his wrist and it was a bit tight. Damn masculine male vampire are bigger that ordinary humans.

"Ok, now that we are all dressed up for the party…Will you get to it!!!" Bryan snapped at Kenny.

"Hey Kenny, How did you came here by the way? It's in the middle of the day?" Rei asked as he twisted the bracelet around for adjustment.

"I just walked…" Kenny said smiling, then without warning he flipped the switch and all the windows in the mansion opened up and sunlight came bursting in…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

…….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okayyyy… First things first, we send out a small group of lesser in this part of town. A lot of vampires have been sighted there…" Garland told his fellow slayers.

"Only a few slayers?" Ming-ming asked.

"Vampires aren't that populated and they aren't trained fighters. They just civilians with no care about anything…"Garland explained.

"I know… But they are still monster for us. It's better if we sent out a few just so the job would be done"

"No…That's enough" Brooklyn stated out as he leaned on the wall, crossing his arms in front of him. "We're all trained slayer. We can finish the job at once, no need of the backups. Besides, I'll be there tonight, I need some real slaying actions."

"Ming0ming wants to come and watch too!" Ming- ming said as she went to Brooklyn.

"Nah..I can handle it, don't worry" Brooklyn told her as she snuggled up beside him, "Consider it as a training for me…"

"Yeah, you're probably right…" Crusher said as he stretched his arms upward.

"We should all train, It's been so fucking long since we trained together… Not since that Julia girl got skinned…" Ming-ming told them.

"Julia was the perfect bait, but without the orb here…We need to expect a great war ahead of us. And I do mean a deadly one…" Brooklyn said.

"Which reminds me, why didn't you grab the orb when you had the chance?" Garland asked him, even the others looked at Brooklyn.

Brooklyn smiled, "I would have the chance, if the damn red-head vampire wasn't distracting my concentration on Julia's mind. Apparently ever damn manipulation I did to her was distorted, thanks to him. I can't get into her mind, so I can't get the orb. And the orb seems to be very, how do you say this—very protective over its body. It won't allow me to go near her… IT know who I am…" He told them.

"Well the orb is very strong when it was in our hands. It just grew stronger when it sensed Tala's presence. Julia's memories and soul is stronger than I thought." Garland told them.

"Well, whatever… All we know is that we have to be ready. Losing the orb was a big mistake. We'll have to think of another plan to get back at the Brotherhood." Crusher said as he flexed his fingers.

"Right… Now, where were we?" Brooklyn asked, "As we were saying, I'm making a grand entrance later, though I'll need a mask. Just for some little suspense, the brotherhood won't know what hit them."

"You know their movements and strategies?" Ming-ming asked.

"All of them except for one. Kai… he's unpredictable. I couldn't get into his mind or it was just a total blank. He seems to be a dead person, I couldn't trace any life in him. He isn't just any vampire we've face."

"That's because Boris made him a killing machine, next to Tala's failure. They're all product of BEGA. So we wouldn't have a problem there…" Garland told him.

"We shouldn't underestimate any of them, even though they came from BEGA. I have seen their brothers fight, and trust me…They are no fucking pushovers. Even the female slayers, they're one hell of a fighter."

"Yeah…well they're just total bitches…" Ming0ming stated out. "They aren't that much to Ming-ming."

"Ming-ming, things are different with them. They maybe girls but take in their actions as if they are warriors for the vampire race." Brooklyn told her.

"Whatever, okay? Let just get this over with…" Garland told them

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hilary couldn't help but hide her laughter at the sight before her. Even Mariam and Mariah were fighting over the urge to do the same. Kenny was the only one smiling at them. Raul was summoning every force to stop himself from laughing.

Tala had ducked under his desk, his arm flying over his face as he yelled at Kenny to shut the switch. Rei, Max and Tyson had leaped behind the sofa and flipped it over. They were also screaming their heads off. Bryan and Spencer had thrown themselves at the nearest table. Both were fighting over the limited space they had to hide…

Kai was too fast that he quickly hid behind the bookshelf, but he too was roaring with anger as he shouted at Kenny to shut the windows. The only one who didn't react was Julia, who was blinking at the bright light.

It took them a few minutes to stop screaming and realized at what the hell they were doing…

_Wow that was fun…The fearless band of brothers had the most humiliating time of their damn hell life…_

"SON OF A BITCH!!! KENNY!!!" Tyson surged forward to attack his friend, but Max grabbed his ankle and set Tyson crashing to the floor, face first.

Rei's head sneak up from the sofa and blinked at the light. Tyson graoned from the floor. "Now you know how that feels…"

"Shut up, Rei…" Tyson muffled as he stood up.

"Now… Worship me gentleman. I might even go for the bets!" Kenny announced as he stretch out under the sunlight.

"I'll worship you… BY THE TIME YOU'RE DEAD!!!" Bryan too surged forward but Spencer held him back.

Tala stood up quickly. He looked like one hell of an idiot, hiding like a coward under the table.

"Ok…Care to explain what the hell is happening here?" Tala glanced around as his hand went straight to the light.

_Nothing's happening… No burns, no deadly sensation… Nothing_

"Guys…What you are wearing is something I have experimented on. Contact lens that have been submerge on a special solution that allows you to withstand the rays of the sun. The bracelet is made out of special mercury alloy solution that spread out through your body and creating an invisible coating. It helps stop the reaction that causes our skin to burn."

(A/N: This is just made up… Don't try any of the mercury thingy. I just thought if mercury reacts on human skin, how would it react on Vampire skin)

"Kenny…" Tala began, "Thank you…"

"Anytime…" Kenny nodded as he made a gesture.

Kai stepped out into the light. He blinked a couple of times and Kenny was right. He found a way to change everything.

_It's been a long time since I've seen and felt the sun…_Kai thought

Tala smiled and silently smiled, "Perfect, we now have an advantage. We can now hunt during Daylight. BEGA wouldn't know what hit them…" Tala said, a grin appearing on his face.

"Awesome! Now we can do whatever we want. Nothing's gonna stop us…" Tyson said as he punched the air.

"Excellent, I wanna try something…" Max said as he bolted out of the library, Tyson followed. Rei shook his head and followed the two.

"Meeting Adjourn…" Tala said. He sat back on his chair and leaned his head back; allowing the heat of the sun loomed over his body. "So, this is how it feels like…"

Kai walked out as well, Bryan and Spencer staring back at him. "What's up with him?" Bryan asked.

"Leave him alone…" Tala told them

"But Tala—"

"That's an order Bryan… Leave Kai and Join the others. You may want to put the gadgets to a test." Tala told them as he close his eyes.

Bryan stared at him and then he nodded and walked out. Spencer followed behind him.

"Hey Julia…You alright?" Hilary asked as she saw her friend looking down her fingers.

Then Julia began laughing hysterically…

Tala open his eyes and looked at her…

Julia run out of the library laughing, her hair flying behind her back. Tala stood up and stared at her… then he followed, rushing behind her, her friends behind him as well.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yap…Another chapter…

Read and Review guys…

Thanks!!!!


	13. Coming Commitment

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 13 – **

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ok… Thank you for the reviews guys!!! Here is the next chapter…

Enjoy!!!!

Thank you so much to **pheonix80****… **

Oh yeah, I made a mistake on Mystel's name… I typed in Mystic instead of Mystel!!! Ahhhh!!!

Don't worry… I'm gonna edit that sooner or later

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Kai couldn't help but collapse on the garden grass as the soft rays of the sun rained over him. His back relaxed on the grass as he lay eagle-spread. His eyes gazed up on the bright blue sky and he inhaled deeply the fresh and warm air.

_I have no idea… That it would feel this good again._

Kai closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. The garden flowers especially the Jasmine were all around him. The scent attached to his clothes, he loved that scent. He never knew why, all he knew that it calmed him down. He laughed a little, but not too loud. His brothers were at the front gate of the mansion enjoying themselves. He had to admit, among them all, he was the only one who had more joy than they do.

Rei, Max and Tyson were able to felt the sun before they turned into vampires. He never knew about Bryan and Spencer if they had the chance to get out of under the sun. And he never knew about Tala…

"Hey…"

Kai open his eyes slowly. _Great…_

"What do you want, Tala?"

Tala smirked down on his brother, "I just wondered where you went… You seem to be enjoying—"

"I know…I'm enjoying it. You can laugh you want. But sure damn hell I'm not moving anywhere from this spot…" Kai muttered as he stared back at Tala and closed his eyes.

Tala smiled down at him, "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Hn…"

"I'll take that as a Yes…",Tala said as he sat down, next to Kai. He couldn't help but look at him.

"Stop looking at me…" Kai said as his eyes were still closed. His hand silently moved and plucked out a thin long grass and put it between his lips.

"You always do that grass thingy…Yuck" Tala frowned.

"How about you get off my back?" Kai said getting mad.

"Sorry… I just came here to chat. We're going to trainat the back. Wanna join us?"

"No…"he said plainly.

Tala sighed at him, "Alright…If you say so…" he said as he leaned back on his arms. "Kai?"

"What now? Ants in your pants or are just one damn annoying brother?" Kai mocked as he shifted his back.

"Your grandfather… What he did to you…"Tala began but ended at once. He didn't know how to start.

Surprisingly, Kai began to laugh.

"You know, you are one meddling Vampire. Why don't you meddle with the lives of our other brothers? You hated human and yet you fell in love with a half-breed. Tyson and Max are half-breeds as well. And yet here you are meddling with a wanna be vampire. You know what my grandfather did. That's enough for someone with the likes of you to know."

"Sorry… You never told me everything…" Tala told him looking away.

"Let's just put it this way. I never chose to be like you. I never did want to be a monster. All of us wanted a life Tala. Julia is right, we all want everything to end. You should be thinking more about the others instead of your damn life. Tala, everyone we know, everyone we love is slowly disappearing and no one except us can do but help them."

Tala gritted his teeth, "It's not like everything is on me!"

"Wrong Tala…You're dead wrong. We are depending on you and your decisions …So it's you who has to do something." Kai told him.

Tala stared at him, tempting to attack his brother but he controlled himself. "My brother, if you had any idea on how life—"

"You want me to answer that? What could be scarier and more difficult in your life when you have no idea how the world has turn against you!" Kai opened his eyes and look at his friend.

Tala looked back and to his surprise, his blood red eyes had disappeared and had turn into bluish grey._ Is he cry—_

"You have no idea Tala…" he whispered.

Tala bit his lip and swallowed his pride. He laid a gentle hand on Kai's forehead and whispered in his native tongue, "I know how much pain you have gone through, my little brother. You may be tougher and stronger but I know you are still a human. A human who just wants to live in a world where you can have a normal life. Your pain cannot be hidden from me. I vow that you will have a normal life after this is all over. You will be able to live that life, Human or Vampire"

"I'd rather be dead now than later…" Kai whispered back. He shook Tala's hand away from him.

"She might be the key to helping you find that path Kai… Hilary will" Tala said as he stood up, "You have a visitor…" he told him and walked away.

Hilary couldn't help but notice the two vampires on the ground earlier; they looked more attached to each other than the others. But Tala noticed her and he stood up and walked away…

"Come here Hilary…" Kai said as he just stayed where he is… Hilary approached with caution.

"Sit down…"

Hilary did as she was told. She sat beside him, a little closer.

"Sorry if I were interrupting you two… I just…ummm…thought that I wanted to talk about something…" Hilary blurted out.

"Something?" Kai asked back, he took in a deep breath and s strong scent went into him. _Jasmine…_

"Are you and Tala close? I mean, closer than the other?" she asked.

"He saved my life, it's my way of being grateful." He answered her. "Besides, Tala is the closest thing I have as a family."

"Sorry I ask…"

"No, it's ok…" Kai assured her. "Why do I feel like that was not the question you were gonna ask?"

Hilary stared at him, "Hehehe… figure it out huh?"

"You can't hide anything from me… I thought I made it clear already. Or did you forget during our little time at the music room—" Kai said as he shifted to face her.

"No it's just… Why are you so – you know- sexual when I'm around and you're damn tough when your around your brothers. Your mood swings are beginning to annoy me…"

"You leave the mood swing to me, you just act as yourself. I see Tyson isn't that good being around you. You two get along when you're on the phone." Kai pointed out.

Hilary sighed, he was right. Tyson wasn't that good as a company to her. _Tyson is one annoying vampire, for starters. _"I guess you and Tyson don't go along…"

"Me and Tyson will NEVER get along."

"Why?"

"Because…" he began, "He is exactly my opposite. He is the man I was never got a chance to become. He maybe a half-breed, but he grew up with a family. Everyone was there for him when he needed them; they were with Tyson all the way. Despite Tyson's attitude and childish acts, everyone accepted him, befriended him, and loved him. I on the other hand never had that."

Hilary looked at him, with a look of sadness in her eyes. She was sorry for him.

"Don't look at me that way. That's my life; you don't have to worry about me. I have been through a lot and the last thing I need is seeing you with that look on your face." Kai told her as he sat up.

Hilary took a deep breath and without warning, she lunged herself towards him and hugged hard. "Kai…" she whispered.

Kai froze in his place as the human girl hugged him. He was surprised and yet was thankful. "Hilary… What—"

"Shut up and be quiet…" she told him firmly.

Kai sighed, "You are the only human who had the courage to to do this to me…" he said then he took her face in his hand and pulled her towards him, kissing her deep.

Hilary moaned, this was the first time Kai had kissed her gently.

Tala couldn't help but smile at his brother. He had been watching them the whole time and he knew it would be a good idea to let him have a break. _I promise Kai…You'll have the life you always wanted .Even if it mean sacrificing my own happiness, he thought. _Then he turned away, walking to the backside of the mansion…

_How ironic… My own happiness…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"YIPPY K YEAH!!!! MOTHERFUCKERS!!!!" Tyson shouted as he lunched forward. This was the first time they are training outside. Tyson had always paired up with Rei… Max was on the sidelines again.

"Tyson…You can trip, be careful" Rei said as he ducked from the incoming fist and blocked from the side as Tyson's leg came swinging in. "With all the light here, we'll have to adjust on foot movement." Rei pushed Tyson's back and he flipped away.

"Rei!" Tyson shouted, "You're leaping again!!! No fair!"

"Nothing is fair once we fight off the Lessers." Tala came forward both fist up and was running towards Tyson.

"AHHHH!!!" Tyson said as he rolled away from Tala and dodge his fast counter attack. "Tala!!! What the hell!?"

"Attack me you idiot! Don't dodge me!" Tala said as he pulled out a dagger from his belt and began attacking again. Tyson pulled out his dagger and blocked the incoming one.

"Shit…Since when did you train with us?" Tyson asked as his hand released the tight gripped and pushed himself away from him.

"Since Kai isn't here, I thought I should take over for now. I see Kai hasn't toughened you babies up. Bryan and Spencer will be joining us."

"Where's Kai?" Rei asked as he came forward to attack Tala. Tala saw this coming that he faked a dodge and sent Rei tripping on his feet.

"Rei, do watch your step. Ok?" Tala teased as he pulled away from the two.

Rei pushed himself up and stance in a basic defence position. "Damn, you're still good, despite the lack of training you do."

"Who says I'm sitting around behind my desk? I maybe not be training that hard but you three seems to be slacking off. I should tell Kai to double the effort on all of you…" Tala said as he hid his dagger back in his belt.

"As if…"

"What d—"

Tala went crushing on the ground, with a loud thud. He skidded a few meters until he stopped, coughing out the dirt from his mouth.

"Maybe you are the one losing your touch… Tala" Kai mocked as his long scarf trailed behind him as he approached them.

Tala stood up and dusted himself. "I should get you some water… You still maybe full of heat from your little session…"

Kai lunged forward so fast, all Tala had to do was block with his arm. "Maybe I should kill you now…" Kai hissed, his blood red eyes glowing dangerously.

Rei and Tyson backed off, they knew interrupting them was the last thing they need to do. "I think we'll just sit this one--" Tyson told them.

"You three are training… NOW!" Kai barked at them and all three boys approach him cautiously. Kai kicked hard on his brothers side and Tala was sent flying to the wall. "Why don't you sit down Tala and watch? I'll show you how I train them…" Kai smirked as Tala gathered himself up.

"Attack me…" Kai told the three.

"But Kai…"

"Now! No Buts!" Kai yelled, "I'll take you all at the same time…"

"Okay then…" Rei said and he was the first one who attacked. He threw his fist everywhere, but Kai was easily blocking him and dodging everything Rei threw. Kai smirked when he saw a small gap of time, he took the chance. He grabbed Rei by the arms and he threw his weight by swinging him around with every strength and Rei flew in the air and landed on the ground. His head landed on Tala's space.

"Nice of you to drop by…" Tala said as he looked down at him.

_Great…_

Max landed next to Rei, apparently he lost too.

"Hello to you too…" Tala smirked at him as well. "I see why Kai doesn't train with you… although I have to compliment his way of your training."

Tyson was hopping on the balls on his feet, he wasn't going down that easily. "Kai…dude, take it easy…"

"Sure… After this" Kai went forward taking out his dagger and began slashing. Tyson was quick that he dodge the blade. Kai smirked at his actions…

_Oh Shit…_

Tyson saw this that he fake a move and rolled on the ground to avoid the plunge of the blade. Kai was surprise at his actions. But Kai doubled back and went forward again. Tyson pulled out two daggers and began playing his cards.

"Well, this one might just make it…" Tala as he leaned on the wall. Rei and Max now sat up and watch the match. They were impressed at Tyson's training. He improve a lot…So does his appetite.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!" Tyson yelled as Kai had sent him flying towards the bushes. Lost to the mighty Kai…again.

"Then again, he may need more training physically. His stomach does the workout for him…" Tala told them.

"Hn…" Kai smirked. "So much for that…" Kai turned away.

"Yo! Kai!" Tyson yelled as he surged forward in a fast phase. Kai was caught off guard that he flipped several times in the air before landing on the ground. His face was heard, Tyson had hit him a good one.

"Damn it…"Kai cursed as he stood up quickly.

"Not bad huh?" Tyson mocked as he brush his thumb on his nose. He belted both his daggers and positioned in a defence one.

"You really are annoying Tyson…" Kai told him. Then both fighters surge forward, both had their fists up.

"Oh shit…" Tala said under his breath, "Here we go…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I heard you came back… So I decided to call you…"

"My Selena… What a very interesting greeting." Brooklyn said as he put the phone between his neck and shoulder. He had just came out of the showers when she called. He was drying his hair with a towel.

"Yes… Been 4 years huh?" she said. "Anyways, I called because of your little girl. She seems to be as nosy as ever." Selena stated, "Even after you erased her memories and replaced her soul, she still has a damn fight in her."

"Well, she is, isn't she? And you never wondered why I love her." Brooklyn said as he approached the window. He was naked to the waste, the towel hanging short. "But I have to leave, I'll need to repeat the same thing I did. Only this time, Tala will die."

"Brooklyn, wearing the mask won't hide you that long. He will figure it out."

"Well he should have figured it out when I killed her in front of him. Being Zeus under the mask does have its advantages." Brooklyn told her. "I'm surprise we are even having this conversation."

Selena laughed at the phone, "Zeus? Oh yeah… I forgot about him. You sure your other personality will help achieve another victory for this time around?"

"Zeus has been dying to be out. He will be enjoying his come back tonight. Tala is so gonna get his revenge on him."

"Well that's your call. Now about Julia…"

"I was hoping we're going to that…"

"Get rid of her! Damn Garland lied to me; he told me he was going to get rid of her."

"I'm sorry Selena. I cannot do that…" Brooklyn told her, "You see, the reason she lives is because of me. Julia will become mine, and was able to be mine for a short time. I will not allow her to go with that vampire"

"Leave Tala! He is mine, and I will never—"

"Seems we both have something we want. Fear not, I'll see what I can do" Brooklyn assured her.

"You better… I'm going now. See yah", Selena said then she hung up.

Brooklyn smiled down at the phone, "Seems I have to take things to a new level."

_Knock knock knock…_

"Come in" Brooklyn hollered.

Garland came in, holding out folders. "I have the list of slayers who will be going with the operation tonight. You sure you can handle it?"

"Yap…Leave it to me" Brooklyn smiled at him.

"Alright… Good luck with that." Garland said, "Lunch is ready? You coming?"

"I will be down in a sec, just let me change into something comfortable."

"Okay…" then garland left…

Brooklyn picked up the folders on his bed and scanned the contents. _Perfect baits…_

"Perfect… This is going to change everything…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Later that night…**

"Damn those BEGA… This is going take a whole night." Tyson said as he walked the small street on this part of town. Rei and Max were with him.

"Take it easy Tyson, it's not like you're going to sleep tonight." Max pointed out.

"Have I need some beauty sleep..We can't just do patrol every night." Tyson told him.

"Relax Tyson, Tala and Kai will be here. Bryan and Spencer had to do something to keep the girls out."

"Hehehe...So they're babysitting. I can't believe Tala got them to do that!" Max said as he happily laughed.

"He did… He paid them to do it…" Rei said as they turned the corner.

"What!" Tyson exclaimed, "You serious, man?"

"Yap… 100 dollars an hour." Rei told them.

Max and Tyson stopped in their tracks.

"You have got to be kidding me!!!" Max said, looking shocked.

"Ok, I'm babysitting the girls next time." Tyson said as he continue walking, Max followed him.

"Yap… the hardworking guys don't get paid here." Rei said sarcastically.

"If you three keep complaining, then you should leave…"

All three vampires turn around, Tala was behind them, Kai beside him. Both were looking weary.

"You guys alright?"

"A little off but will manage," Tala told them.

"You two haven't fed?" Max asked.

"I'll be able to withstand the temptation for another day. Kai needs to be fed tonight. He won't be able to—"

"I'm fine…Let's just get this over with." Kai said as he walked forward. Tala stared at him.

"Alright then… Drigger and you will be able to finish the lesser off…"

Rei frowned at him, "We don't really need the beast, right?"

"Depends on the situation, though…" Tyson stated as he began walking again.

"Whatever, Tyson" Rei said as he gesture him away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Begin…"

"Half unit go to this Area, the others go this way…"

"YES SIR!"

Brooklyn watch behind the mask as his small group of Slayers began infiltrating the area. Only vampire where here and that was a good bait to begin with. Of course, his small group was also baits.

"Come on, Blitzkrieg Brotherhood… Let's start this all over again" Brooklyn said as he spread out as well heading on a different direction.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Brooklyn smirk, the civilian vampires are in for it now. _This is going to be fun then last time._

"All units stay where they are…" Brooklyn said to his mic, which was attached to his mask. "I'll surround the area…"

"Brooklyn, the brothers have arrived at the east side of the town…"

"Send only a few units…"

"The brothers had split up…"

"Good… Where is their leader?"

"He's heading solo at the park. Civilian are there as well…"

"Good, keep the other brothers busy. Leave the leader to me, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

Brooklyn smirked, "Time to play, my little vampire friend"

Brooklyn began running, gathering more speed. Then he began jumping up on top of the buildings heading for the park.

Tala had his sword and gun both in his had as he engaged into a combat. Only four lesser and he was a little bit disappointed. None of them was as strong as the last ones they fought.

"Pathetic wanna be's… You all bore me with your ridiculous actions…" then he aimed his gun at the four slayers. His sword was hanging loose in his hand. "So much for training all day." Then he fired one bullet each and it impaled on the slayers heart…

All slayers drop dead on the ground and their bodies disappeared into dust.

"Now, Time to get back at the others…" Tala said as he turned around and was going when he sensed the presence of the familiar one…

_Clap clap clap clap clap…_

"You still fight well…Tala…"

Tala turned quickly and aimed his gun. His temper going to the roof…

_That animal…_

_That murderer…_

Tala gazed up as the real enemy was leaning over the fountain. Tala's fangs elongated longer than the usual. The slayer was still the same as always, the black maskthat only showed his eyes, his scattered and untidy orange hair flying behind him. His white coat uniform and red digits he usually wore.

_FUCK HIM!!!_

"Hey! Been four years huh? I thought I should keep up. You guys are getting better by the years, tell me… How are the years?"

"ZEUS!!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!" Tala yelled angrily as he went forward and firing the gun at the slayers.

Zeus drew at his sword and began hitting the bullets and ricocheting it in different direction, just like a baseball.

"You'll pay for the sins you made ZEUS!!!" Tala yelled as he threw his gun away and lunged forward with his own sword. "Novae ROGUE!!!!!"

Icy air had enveloped the park and ice began to form on the ground. Tala grab one of his daggers and threw it at Zeus.

Zeus saw this and he jumped upward, "Too Slow! KING OF DARKNESS!!!

Tala stopped in his tracks, he knew the attack. He grabbed his sword by the blade and made a deep cut in his wrist. Then he pressed his blooded hand on the glacier. It glowed deep red and the whole area covered him, shielding him. While Zeus' attack had gathered a deep black ball and was surging towards the vampire.

"What!" Zeus shouted as his attack had just been swallowed by Tala's red ground.

When the attack was over, Tala had submerged from his creation. A smile on his face, "Not bad huh? Seems you have to come up with another attack"

Zeus smiled at him, "Yeah. You're probably right."

"It's amazing what kind of experiment Boris has been doing to me… Compliments to your master!" Tala said, his anger deepening.

Zeus began laughing hysterically, "Yap… All thanks to him…" then he took out a small engraved blade and made a small cut on his hand and made a small writing on his forehead. "You're not the only one, who can do that kind of stunt."

Tala stared at him, confused… Then he realized it…

Zeus began laughing hard, as black wings began to grow behind him. Tala can't help but stare in fear…_Boris what have you done…_

"Like what you see?" Zeus said as his wings began to flap.

Tala swallowed and gritted his teeth. Then before he knew it Zeus had him by the neck, and both of them fly up.

"You BASTARD!" Tala gasped for air.

"Such words Tala… Had Boris taught you nothing on manner?" Zeus mocked as he tightened his grip on his throat. Tala gasped and his sword dropped out of his hand and hit the ground below.

"It's been so long vampire… How well do you grief???"

_Julia…_

"SHUT UP!" Tala yelled as air was beginning to become his need.

"I heard that you seek vengeance, tell me… Did the four years of her death brought nothing but weakness? "

Tala didn't answer…

He cannot answer…

"You grow weak… Julia was one hell of a lifeline huh?" Zeus asked as he even tighten his grip. Then he put his mouth near his ear, "She begged me to kill her, you know."

Tala's eyes grew wide,_ No…_

"I remember it well… When we took her away from you, I have never seen her happy in her life. She cried with joy as she begged me to kill her in front of you. She told me that you wanted her dead, so I granted her wish and killed her in front of you."

Tala's eyes grew wider..

_That was not what happened…_

"_Oh yes…_Weakness is very useful. I thought you loved her, I guess I was wrong. She never felt free in her life…"Zeus told him. "Julia loved you with everything she had, but you wasted it away. It was you who killed her and not me…"

Tala tried to reach up to hurt him, but Zeus took his hand and in a slight and easy movement. He broke his hand…

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"How does it feel Tala?" Zeus laughed as he twisted his hand more, "This is the exact pain Julia felt when I plunged the sword in her heart. She never had the chance to say Goodbye!"

"THAT…WAS… NOT…WHAT HAPPENED!!!" Tala yelled as he wretch himself away from him.

"You still don't believe me? Then let me show you" Zeus told him then he laid his hand on his forehead and used his other power.

"AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

_**Flashback…**_

"_NO! Leave her alone!!!" Tala kept yelling as he was held back._

"_Please…Just finish me off" Julia whispered to Zeus, she was on the floor bleeding heavily._

"_Of course…" Zeus answered, as he kneeled down and touched the crying gir's face._

"_LEAVE HER ALONE!!! IT'S ME YOU WANT!!!" Tala yelled at him._

"_Do it…"Julia told Zeus._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"_JULIA!!!!!!!!!!"_

**End of Flashback…**

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Tala yelled, he grab Zeus's left wing and pulled hard.

"LET GO!"Zeus said as he continued his assault.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU MESS WITH MY HEAD!!!" Tala Yelled and he wretched the wing hard from his back. Zeus was pulling away now…Pain was ripping in his body

_RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP………_

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

_Thud!!!_

_CRASH!!!_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_TBC…_

_Read and Review…_

_Cliff-hanger, huh?_

_JuliaYuriy_


	14. Ripping the Risk

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 14 – Ripping the Risk**

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

A little short on the time right now, but I'm still on it.

So I'm gonna take everything on these story.

Don't even think about leaving things on the line…hehehe

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Tala yelled, he grab Zeus's left wing and pulled hard.

"LET GO!"Zeus said as he continued his assault.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU MESS WITH MY HEAD!!!" Tala yelled and he wretched the wing hard from his back. Zeus was pulling away now…Pain was ripping in his body

_**RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP………**_

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

_Thud!!!_

_CRASH!!!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_CRASH!!!_

"Damn it!" Julia cursed as the porcelain plate slipped from her hand. She was a clumsy clown by heart. She kneeled down and picked up every piece of the plate…

_Every piece…_

Julia paused and began thinking... hard…

_**Flashback…**_

"TALA!!!"

"NO!!! STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT!"

"TALA!!! HELP ME!!!"

"ENOUGH! I"LL DO ANYTHING!"

_Lit only by candles, she was in a position being held by two unknown men. While a men in front of her was being restrained by the chains on the wall._

"_Boris! Leave her alone!" the boy pleaded as Julia struggles to gain conscious. The man in the light was smiling broadly at them both. The man named Boris nodded at the two men and one of them took out a Sword and..._

_SLASH!!!!_

"_JULIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Julia fell on the ground, she can feel the pain pass through her heart...The blade was penetrated there._

"_Tala..." Julia whispered._

'_AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" the boy named Tala roared._

_**End of Flashback…**_

Julia gasped, her head hurt as she clutch both sides of her head…

"Ah Fuck! Who the hell am I !!!!???" Julia struggled as she took in deep breaths.

_Julia… Come here…_

"Not that Orb again…" Julia whispered, "What do you want from me!!!"

_Help him…_

"Shut up! Stop it!"

_Tala_

_Help him…_

"Who are you!!!" Julia gritted her teeth as she covered her ears this time. Then she bolted out of the kitchen and pounded upstairs into the room.

"Julia—" Mariam began when Julia went pass her, but Julia ignored her.

Julia open the door to her room and went in. She lock herself inside and rampage the drawer. She threw out everything inside until she found what she was looking for.

_Julia…_

She held out the orb and began talking to it, like an idiot…

"You are messing with my head… Tell me what you want! Now!"

_Bring me to him.._

"Sorry Honey, but he isn't here right now. He's out fighting and he'll be back us to stay put, after the deal we made. He's always unfair"

Bring me to him…

"I can't! I don't know where he is…"

_I can find him…_

"Well, you can't you're stuck with me… And until—"

The orb began shaking violently..

"He-hey! Take it easy.. OUCH!!!" Julia yelled as the orb cracked slowly, causing a small amount of blood to dripped on the warm glass…

Then that was all it took ….

Bright light blasted into the room, Julia had to shield her eyes with her arms as she dropped the orb. The orb roll out on the floor and it continued shining…

"Julia!"

Pounding, her friends were outside…

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kai was gasping hard; his feeding was taking most of his sanity. He can feel his eyes glowing bright blood red and he was seeing literally everything in red.

"Kai!" Tyson was yelling as one lesser was fighting him. Kai was currently backing himself up the wall. He and Kai had run into an alley and got cornered by 4 lesser, one dead but three still standing.

"Tyson…gasp… TYSON!!!" Kai gasped as he grasped for his throat. He needed to be feed, or else he was going to eat flesh meat…

And it was either Tyson or the lesser that will be on his plate…

"Kai!" Tyson yelled as he unsheathed his sword and plunged it right into the lesser's heart, then he rushed over to Kai's side…

"STAY BACK!!!" Kai growled as he was losing control. His sword lit into flames and he pointed it at Tyson. His fangs were twice his normal size, he was going to lose it, "GET OUT NOW! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THEM! NOW!"

"But—"

"NOW!!!!!" Kai roared as his sword shot out a strong flame and it hit Tyson, who threw a hundred feet out of the alley.

_Shit_

_Ring…ring…ring…_

Tyson gasped as his back hurt badly. He stood up slowly as his phone was ringing. His head was bleeding badly as blood trickled down his face. He reached for his phone and answered it.

"Max?"

"Tyson, we have a huge problem…" Max answered from his side, his voice shaking.

"Please tell me Rei is still alright?"

"Drigger's out and his….gasp… OH MY GOD!!!" Max screamed.

"MAX! Max! Calm down, just find a good place to hide… Did you call the BBA?"

"I did, they're on their way… FUCK!!!!"

"Get out of there, Drigger can still sense you… Get OUT!!!" Tyson yelled as Kai had began coming out of the alley… Tyson began backing away…

"Where's Kai?" Max asked as Tyson can hear him running away.

"Oh shit… He's fucking out of his mind!" Tyson yelled at his phone, "I'll meet you at the Rendezvous point. Then he shut his phone, he began running out of the street.

Kai wasn't himself, and the last thing Tyson needs to be was his unwanted dessert. "Come on feet, don't fail me now!"

Kai had rushed over and was in front of Tyson all at once. Tyson stumbled back, he look at Kai in the eye…Pure Crimson Red…No sign of life in it.

"Oh shit, KAI!!" Tyson said as he stood up and grab his dagger for defence. "Kai, Dude… I know you're in there…SNAP OUT OF IT!!!"

Kai approached him, he was lifeless now. When he came into the light, Tyson saw the kind of vampire he was. His clothes were covered with the lessers' blood his mouth too was covered with the filth. He was still hungry and his last meal was just in front of him.

"Oh shit, oh shit…oh shit…"

"Tyson…" his voice was deeper than usual, then he smiled at him and he laughed to himself. "See yah, PAL…" Kai raised his swords and was about to slash.

"KAI!!!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Max kept running, Rei or Drigger was not far behind him and he didn't want to be a meal for that guy either

_Why the hell do I have to live and work with them! _

"AHHHHH!!!" Max screamed as Drigger flipped in the air and was standing in front of him. "WHERE THE HELL IS MARIAH WHEN YOU NEED HER!!!"

"Maxy…" the monster said as his claws grew longer and was about to slash Max right in the face.

"OSUWARI!!!!"

Rei stopped in his tracks as the necklace began glowing at his neck, trying to push Rei down...

"OSUWARI!!!!!!" Mariah screamed as she shut her eyes shut...

CRASH!!!!!!!!! BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rei fell face forward on the ground, unconscious... Mariah breathed as Rei was motionless on the ground, just like last time.

"MAX!" Mariah came over him

"What the hell?" Max whispered, still shaken up from what had happened.

"I told you I should have come along. Damn it, let's get out of here"Mariah told him as she went over to Rei. "I think he'll be alright…"

"How did you—"

"We gave your Babysitters a slip… They are one hell of a burden if you asked us…" Mariah tolde her as Max had slipped under Rei's underarms and dragged him. They headed to the Rendezvous point.

"We?" Max asked looking confused.

"Me and Hilary got out of the mansion. Mariam agreed to stay, we tried to get Julia but—"

"We worry about that Later, Hilary might be in danger as well…"

"What do you mean?"

"Rei is not the only one we're worried about Mariah…"

"Now just what the hell do you mean? As far as I know, there aren't much lesser in this place."

"Not the Lessers Mariah… Kai hasn't had his feeding. And his a more danger to us than this big guy we have. We can't stop Kai like you can do…"

"Oh shit…"

"I know…Let's go" Max said as he dragged his friend into the alley way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"KAI!!!!" Hilary yelled out his name with no reason when she saw him.

Kai immediately turned around and found her standing at the far end of the street, her hands up her mouth.

Then it hit Kai hard…

His glowing eyes stopped glowing in the dark, and its normal colour had returned back as though life had been injected into him. When he realized who the girl was… his heart stopped.

He began backing away from her, as if afraid of her. He glanced back at Tyson and down at his hand, as though realizing what he had done. He shook his head, moaned and swallowed hard…

_Blood and flesh in his mouth…_

He gasped and looked back at Hilary, he was afraid…

_Afraid for once in his miserable life…_

"Hi-hilary…" he whispered, tears forming in his eyes. He was disgudted with himself.

"K-kai…It's ok—"

Kai dropped his sword and continued backing away from her and Tyson. The he roared out loud that his voice can be heard million miles away and he turned and began running as fast as his legs could carry him.

_It's over…_

_It's OVER…_

_SHE saw me!_

_SHE saw ME!!!_

Then he continued running, his legs burning up… But he didn't care…

Hilary made a dead run and followed Kai…

"HILARY!!!" Tyson said as he grabbed and held her, "You mustn't!"

"I need to! KAI!!!!" she screamed at him, "COMEBACK!"

"You can't help him, there's nothing you can do right now. He's not himself, you—"

Hilary turned around and slapped him right in the face. "You maybe his brother but you can't help HIM!!!" she screamed at his face.

Tyson stared at her, shocked. "Hilary…" he whispered.

When Hilary breathed in deeply then she realized the damage she had done to him, "I'm so sorry Tyson…" she gasped out and she began to cry. "I thought I could help but I did nothing…"

Tyson drop his daggers and held her in his arms, "You did, you save me… You kept me safe.. that—"

"I wasn't able to help him…" she told him.

Tyson stared ahead, she wasn't worried about him, he was worried about Kai…

"Come-Come on…Let's Go…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zeus braced his arms on the ground; the impact of their fall wasn't pretty. His wing had been pulled out of his body, but it was no bother. He can grow the thing in a few days. But the fall did a lot of damage to the vampire than to himself.

He laughed manically, he was going to win. He is winning…

He stood up unsteadily on his feet, from about a few feet. Tala was lying face flat on the ground unconscious.

"Well, I see that the mighty had fallen… And I do mean that literally." He mocked as he unsteadily walked over to the vampire. When he reached the vampire, he stepped over his back and pressed down. "Damn, and I thought I was gonna enjoy this night…"

Julia had came out of nowhere and rammed her body into the masked monster.

Zeus had stumbled a few feet but regained his ground, "WTF?"

"Leave him alone!" she yelled at him, she pulled out two twin swords and was ready to fight… _Familiar_

"Where the hell did you came from?"

"Enough of this non-sense, Come after me… NOW!" Julia screamed as she run towards him. Zeus dodged her blades as it swang in all directions…

"I will not fight you!" Zeus declared out as he grab one of the blades, and twisted it around. Julia pulled and made a deep cut into his hand. Zeus hissed in pain.

"I will pit an end to you…"she told him… _Julia_

"What the?" Zeus stared as he backed off for a moment. He was confused, "What are—"

"I won't let you separate him from me again!!!" she yelled as she came forward. Zeus noticed the hints…

_She's out of the orb and had taken back her body…_

Zeus laughed, "Well… Glad to see you came out at last…"

_Garland and Boris are going to get me… for sure…_

"I'll end it here…Right now!" she said as rushed forward. Both blades ready for the plunge in his chest.

Zeus pulled out a feather from his unharmed wing and it formed into a sharp blade. "Let's tango… My Julia…"

"FUCK YOU!"

As blades clashed, Julia can sense both her souls screaming to protect the person on the ground. As Zeus made a swung to the left, she blocked and countered the attack by bringing it forward.

_SLASH!_

Julia backed away and flipped into the air as she made a deep cut on Zeus' chest. Blood smearing the front of his white robe.

"DAMN IT!" Zeus yelled as he clutched his wound. "How could you wound me, My Julia…"

"SHUT UP! I don't belong to you!" she screamed, her head missed with confusions and emotions, just ready to burst out. She charged forward again and swung her body making the blade she held make a circle of sharp air.

"Toda La Fuerza!!!!" She yelled out then sharp blades of thunder came surging forward Zeus.

Zeus gasped at this, that he held the sword in frin t of him, ricocheting the small blade into different directions. But missing three…

He howled as the three cut, two on his arms and one on his thigh, shot pain into his body.

_Shit_

Tala groaned in pain as he woke up. He sensed his leg was twisted all wrong and he can feel his bone shifting in him. He had caused multiple injuries in his body from the fall…

_From the Fall…_

"SHIT!" he screamed as he realized he was still engaged in a battle. He made a sharp turned to look for Zeus…

"Oh God…No!"

Zeus was bending down on the ground clutching his wounds, and his opponent was standing at the far end of the park. Julia was ready for another assault…

"No…No… Julia!" he yelled as he tried to stand up.

Zeus glanced over at his side, "Damn it… I'll leave for now. But I will be back! For you My Julia…" he said in a deep unfamiliar voice, then in a heartbeat… he was gone.

Julia went over to him, but he was gone completely. She yelled in frustration and plunged her sword into the cold ground.

_End it…_

Tala pushed his upper body off the ground and yelled as his legs gave a shock of pain. He saw his vision blurring and he collapse back down again, his vision fading into black.

"Yuriy- sama!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well, this is one hell of a night…" Bryan whispered to himself as he realized the kind of things his Brothers along with the three girls had gone through tonight.

"Okay…" Mariam said as she whistled, "So let me guess—"

"You and you're friends are in deep shit… You know what I mean?" Bryan asked her as he gathered every medical equipment inside the Mansion.

"Why can't you bring them to the BBA?"

"Kenny's not there… Went to a concert or some sort. The brotherhood only will have him as their personal doctor and no other." Bryan told her, then he gave her a few medical aids, "Bring this to the girls, just in case they got injured"

"Alright…" Mariam said as she left him. She didn't want to deal with the stubborn vampire, but she stopped. "How's Max?"

"He'll live… He's fine, got a few cuts and bruises but all in all. He's hyper, he'll do just fine…" Bryan answered as he packed up some cottons. "Why do you asked?"

"Nothing…It's just that—never you mind" she said then she left without another word.

Bryan went up the stairs and proceeded into the first door, Rei's quarters. He knocked and wasn't surprise to see the red head girlfriend of his.

_Fucking annoying…_

"You can leave the medicine there…I'll tend to his wounds." She said as she bent over at Rei. Rei was awake but he too wasn't feeling up to the moment of having her near him.

"Fine…" Bryan said to her and dropped everything Rei needed on the table. "Howler if you need help…And I do mean Howler…"

Rei groaned as an answer. Salima touched his face and made a reassuring smile, "It'll be ok, Rei. I'm here baby..."

Bryan wanted to throw up. _How the hell did he ended up with her again?_

Then he left, he saw a glanced of Rei feeling sickly than ever.

_Who could blame that guy with that kind of chick?_

Next, he proceeded to the children's room, AKA Tyson and Max's.

He knocked, and went inside the kiddy's room. He smiled at the sight. Tyson and max were always bed ridden whenever they were tired out. _Thank God they had their limits of fun._

"I see that ypu two had the night of your lives. How was it like being meals?"

"Oh shut up and give us the first aids" Tyson said angrily as Bryan fired a small pack of medicine at him.

"Use that on for your cuts and burns," Bryan glanced over at Max, he gave him the same. "Next time—"

"We know, we know… Never be rude when we are being chased around. It's better to be at meal time than be the meal…"they both said in union.

"Very Good My children…" Bryan teased as he gave both of them some band aids. "Here you go, a band aid for you Boo-boo's"

"I hate you; you do realize that, right?" Tyson said, gritting his teeth.

"Well I do… I'm not as dense as you are Tyson…" Bryan mocked, grinning ear to ear.

"Okay… That's it! I'm gonna—OUCH!!!!" Tyson yelled in pain as Max threw a pillow at him.

"Tyson, Enough…" Max laughed, "Anyways, Thank Bryan—"

"Whatever Losers…" then Bryan left, closing the door behind him. Next stop was Tala's room. He walked down further but he paused right in front of Kai's room. He wasn't with the others…

_Of course, he was out of control… _

He continued walking until he was at Tala's. He knocked and went in. Tala was still unconscious, apparently he was healing himself like always. His broken leg would be mended in no time; all he needs to do was feed. Julia was sitting at the sofa, she wasn't injured with the attack but right now she was pale as a ghost. She looked up at Bryan and nodded. Bryan settled down the last pack of medicine on Tala's bed side table, and went to sit at the chair right across Julia.

"So… the medicine right there is for his cuts and wounds. Not much injury outside, you'll just worry about the internel organs. But seeing him this, its not a surprise—"

"I know Bryan…" she said as she put a hand on her forhead. She was tired and confused.

Bryan whistled to get her attention, "Are you certain that you'll be alright? It's kinda weird having – you know—that hing inside you."

"I know…" she whispered, "Right now, the thing inside me, memory or soul, is as worried as I am on that vampire in the bed…"

"Kenny will be here tomorrow night. He'll know what to do…". Julia sighed and leaned back on the cushions, "I feel so different all of the sudden. When I was fighting off that monster, I felt like that wasn't me. I held twin swords at him, slashed the Lesser as if I know how to kill him. When I saw Tala down, something inside me needed to protect him… Damn IT!" she cursed and breathed out.

"Whatever that thing inside you is, I'm sure it won't do harm to any of us. But I can give you of a bit of what I think that is inside you…"

"What is it?" she asked feeling weird.

"I think… That orb had Julia's memories or soul, she may have been free from that glass prison, but she still can't have your body."

Julia shook her head, "You're saying that Julia…YOUR Julia is inside me, and she wants—"

"She wants to come back…Here, where she had a life."

Julia closed her eyes, "Maybe it's just right that she returns. All I can feel her pain. Four years of separation? I can feel that kind of suffering."

"You have no idea how much Julia went through during her life. If Tala hadn't came along… She would still be that…"Bryan said as his voice faded away.

Julia shifted away from the sofa and approached him, "Then I will help her. Now, help me refresh my or her memories. Tell me how all of this happen. Tell me exactly how Tala and her came to be and how all of this has to do with me."

Bryan stared at her unsure, Julia came up close to him. She really wanted answers. "It's better if Tala—"

"No! You will tell me now. I want to here it from you. If he tells me the story, he will only pity himself and change the real details. Tell me Bryan or both Julia's are going to lose him."

Bryan gritted his teeth and swallowed hard, "Okay… I will. Let go to the Library, I'll send Spencer to be with him." Then he stood up

Julia nodded, and she followed Bryan out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hilary sighed deeply, she was worried about Kai. He didn't came home with them She knew he was still on a rampage. But still, the look in his eyes were different… he was different.

She was outside by the front gate; she was hoping he would come home. Maybe he was well fed and that she will be able to tend to his wounds. He didn't know why but she wanted to take care of him.

"It's kinda cold out here, Hilary…"

Hilary turned around, "Oh… Hey Tyson"

"Waiting for him?" Tyson asked as he offered a red long robe. Hilary breathed out and took his offer. It was really cold at night.

"Is he always like this? When ever he's— hungry?" she asked as she rubbed her arms up and down.

"It's in his nature… You can thank Boris for that" Tyson joked as he smiled but he saw Hilary's unchanged face so he stopped.

"Boris was a mad man huh? He didn't have to do that to Kai—"

"Boris is a demon… He needs to be dead before another vampire or human get to turn into a monster. Kai and Tala had enough of that experiments."

"So it's really possible for a Human to turn into a vampire?"

"Welcome to the world of modern technology. If Boris experimented them in tube and chemicals and other shit. But today, there's an easier process. Kenny is working on it right now."

Hilary stared at him. She felt a sudden urge to—_No, I can't. It's forbidden. But still, how would it feel like to live eternally, and never age…_

"But can vampires turn back into humans???" she asked in a soft voice. This got Tyson's attention.

"Once you're a vampire, you can never become a human anymore or turn back." Tyson told her.

_Kai…_

"YO TYSON!!!!" Rei yelled from inside, "Get in here… NOW!"

Hilary raised an eyebrow at him. "What the hell did you do now?"

"I was cooking—OH SHIT!" Tyson said as he went inside the manson. "I'll be back!" then he disappeared inside.

Hilary slapped her forehead, "How did these guys get to be—Huh? KAI!" she shouted as she saw a flash of white scarf enter the perimeter through the high walls. She followed him into the back of the mansion, making a dead run into the night.

"Kai! Kai wait—" Hilary stopped dead at her tracks.

Kai was bent over at a faucet, water running out uncontrollably. He was washing himself, along with his clothes on. Blood running on the ground.

He was breathing deeply, and shaking violently. He didn't take in notice that she was standing over at the other side. Once he was finish he collapse on to his knees and grab his hair and pulled hard.

_Hilary_…

She saw him, as a monster. There was nothing more to say…But he was a complete monster, a total nightmare… something worst than he can think of.

_A total defective being…_

He moaned loudly, he was pathetic. How could he face himself to look at her. Dread enveloped him, how would she think of him now.

The exact thought as how he killed his parents…

With that, he roared out loud… causing some of the windows to rattle in there seals. Hilary gasped but stopped her voice from coming out with her hands. Kai's hands shifted on his face and wipe off the blood there was…

_A lot of it…_

Kai punched the wall in front of him, causing his hand to bleed but he didn't care. No one cared… He was alone…

_Alone_

Then he felt a soft and warm clothing went around him, he opened his eyes and found two deep amber eyes staring at him.

"It's alright Kai…" she whispered as she touched him slightly. She took his bloodied hand away from the wall and brought it up on her face. "It's alright…"

Kai wanted to weep… "Hil-hilary" he whispered.

"I know how much you went through tonight… Let me help…" She whispered as tears formed in her eyes, stinging them. She grabbed the knob of the faucet and twisted it, shutting the water off. Then she laid her cold hands on his face and wiped off the little blood left. Kai couldn't move…his heart wanted to break.

"Come on… Let's go in…" she told him. Kai was couldn't move. Hilary nipped her lips at his cheek, right on top of his blue triangle. "Please Kai… I'll tend to your wound… Let me" she whispered at him, trying to calm him down more.

"Hi-hilary…" that was all he can say right now.

"I'm here… I won't leave you." she assured him as he slightly shifted his weight on her. "I promise…"

With that, Hilary was able to haul him up to his feet and help him walk to the back door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

TBC…


	15. Feathery Flashes

**Chapter 15 – Feathery Flashes**

**

* * *

**

Hehehe… Sorry For the Late Update. I'm still on it People!

**Here's the next chapter People! Read and Review….**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

In the library…**

Bryan had ordered Jaken to bring in some hot drinks , for him and Julia. They were going into one hell of a conversation, and he needed to calm Julia first. Tala was so going to kick his butt if he found out about this.

"Okay… What do you wanna know first?" he asked as Jaken entered the library. Two cups and a thermos in a silver tray. "Put it down at the wine table, I'll handle it there…"

"Yes, Master Bryan…" Jaken said and then he left in a swift.

Once the door shut closed, Julia turned back her attention to him. "How did Tala and Julia met?" then she felt a slight electric shock went to her brain. "Shit…" she clutched her head at the temples.

"Hey, you alright?" bryan asked looking worried.

"It's fine, apparently she is trying to wake up my mind for something…" she told him. "So?"

Bryan glanced at her and then he began…

"Julia was only 10 or 11 years old when Tala met her. Shocking huh? Tala was about 100 years old that time. She was very young, if you asked me." Bryan told her, Julia stared at him with a look of shock in her face.

"Yeah… If I'm not mistaken… You're 18. Very young when she died. Anyways, Julia wasn't exactly a pure blooded vampire. She came from a family of Humans. Both her parents and her twin, from what I heard were all humans. If was quite impossible for something like that to happened. But I can tell you this… Julia never had a great life to begin with…"

Bryan paused and looked at her, she was shocked to here the first part…_ Wait until you hear the rest…_

"So… When her parents discovered what she was… Apparently they took it as a Monster thingy so they threw her out. They didn't want to have a vampire as a daughter, nor as something part of the family. So she got kicked out… "

"Oh god…" Julia whispered.

"She worked in a house as a helper in the kitchen. Under vampires, well they weren't exactly the friendly types so they treated her with every kind of hatred. Until one night, Tala came along…"

_**Flashback…**_

"_Tala, we need to find shelter NOW! The storm isn't going to be out for a night or two." Bryan told his stubborn red headed friend. "Hope Spencer made it to the BBA…"_

"_Ok, we're taking shelter at that house…" Tala answered as they walked into the rain. They were cold and it was their last resort._

_They knocked and a boy who looks like their age peep into the crack, "Yes?"_

"_Forgive us, but we are in need of a shelter and the rain seems to get stronger by the minute. If it would not offend, we would ask to stay for the night." Tala said in a modest way._

"_Of course… Vampires?"_

_Tala and Bryan revealed their fangs and the boy nodded. "Come in… Come in…" he said as he open the door wide and they both entered._

_The place wasn't much but it will do, the boy led them into the living room. "Please sit down…JULIA! Get us some warm blankets and something hot to drink…We have two guesses"_

_There was a small shuffling sound from the kitchen and a small girl emerged out, she was holding a tray of three hot cups of tea. Her face was covered with dust, her short dual hair was all messed up , and from what Tala can see… She was bleeding from the neck. The girl settled the tray down on the table and turned to leave.._

"_Prepare the extra room for these two… they are our guess." The boy ordered her, the girl made a small sound and she nodded. Then she left…_

"_Are you outsiders? You seem to be travelling from a far place." The boy asked as he offered the cup to the two vampires._

"_Actually, we're from the BBA…" Bryan told the boy, Tala glanced at him and he took the cup from the boy._

"_BBA? So that means…You're the Blitzkrieg Brotherhood?"_

"_Yeah…" Tala answered as he sipped the hot liquid. "Tell me… is slavery still a policy here? I know the BBA had already outlawed the Policy on Slaves."_

"_No, the Policy has been declared but some part of town wouldn't allow to do so." The boy answered, "We need slaves for …uummm… purpose."_

"_Such as Blood requirements? She is too young to be providing such needs…." Bryan asked, he was looking at the boy with eyes like daggers._

"_Well, it's not too often that we can come by with such a delicious young. Vampire youngs do provide stronger nutrients."_

"_I see…" Tala said as he heard a small cry from the room, then two boys laughing, "Are you alone?"_

"_No, I have my two best friends living with me." The boy answered as he scratched his hand._

"_Other than Blood and household keeping, what else do you need from that girl?"Bryan asked as he put down the empty cup._

"_Well she seems to be growing to her adolescent age, so why not provide our own needs. " Tala eyed him angrily, "Would you like to test her out?"_

_Tala hissed as his fangs came out of his mouth, "You do realize that laws for child abuse applies to all Humans and vampires alike?"_

"_Hey, she's ours… We can do—"_

"_Bring me the girl, Boy…" Tala hissed at him ,"If you do not… I shall inform the BBA of your doings." Bryan was staring at him unbelievably, since when did Tala started caring for children._

"_Now wait just a minute—"_

"_No waiting… Do it now…" Tala ordered him as his blade unsheathed from his belt. The boy eyed him angrily as he stood up._

"_Julia! Come here…"_

_There were loud groans from the other room and a small shuffling of…clothes?_

_After a few minutes, the girl emerged out quickly from the room. Tala intake his breath, apparently the boy's bestfriend were busy doing her. The girl was adjusting her clothes as she stepped into the living room._

_Tala stood up, the girl backed away. He turned to the boy, "Leave us for a moment…" he told him. The boy didn't move at first then he went into the kitchen._

_Tala looked down at the girl, she can sense her fear just to well. "It's alright…" he assured her in a calming voice. He approached her, and she backed away until the wall hit her. Tala bent down to her, and began asking, "Your name's Julia, right?"_

_The girl nodded once…_

"_It's alright… I won't harm you… Just relax, okay?"_

_Bryan watched the scene in front of him, Tala was never caring about children. _

"_My name's Tala…" he introduced himself, Julia stared up at him in fear. Who could blame the girl? The boy infront of him was very huge compared to the three boys she live with. "You can call me Yuriy if you like…"_

_Tala saw how this wasn't working, he stood up straight and remove his white jacket. He offered it to the girl, "Here, wear this… It's must be really cold huh?" he smiled at her, a friendly one. A smile Bryan didn't recognize…_

_The girl gently reached out and took the jacket. She wrapped the huge clothing around her and she sighed on how warm it was. Tala tilted his head to the side, "There now… Feel better?"_

_She nodded slightly. Tala took in a deep breath…The boy was right, Vampire youngs were delicious… Tala realized what he was thinking that he shook his head to clear his mind._

"_Are those boys? Are they nice to you?" he asked_

_She didn't answer. _

"_It's alright just nod or shake your head, I'll understand what those mean…"_

_Still she did no action…_

"_Are they hurting you?"_

_She made a slight movement, he already knew that…_

"_You know, I don't like the idea of you living with this bunch of boys. Is it alright if you can come with us? We want to—"_

_She began shaking her head vigorously. Oh no…_

"_It's alright, you're safe with us…" he said then his voice lowered, "I want to help you Julia. I can see you are not happy here. I can make them go away so they can never harm you again. I can help you… if you can trust me…"_

_She whimpered as she backed away more, Tala was frightening her now. "I swear on my honor that I will help you out. I won't let them hurt you Julia…"he said in the most respectful way he can._

_She still was scared…_

_Tala sighed deeply the he slightly turned away to give her some room and time—_

_He felt a small pull at his shirt, he turned his head and the girl's hand was around at his shirt. Her small figure slightly dominated from his size._

"_Yu-yuriy…" she whispered in a hoarsed voice, "Yu-yuriy Sa-sama"_

_Tala reached for her small hand and whispered, "Thank you… Julia-san"_

_**End of Flashback..**_

Julia couldn't breath…

"Yeah… she was one hell of a kid if you asked me. Once we were out of the house, we went straight back to the BBA. We forgot about the mission we were suppose to handle, seeing Tala was very—how do you say this—he was caring for her."

"She was just a child—"

"Exactly the reason we have to bring her back… We let Kenny do some complete analysis on her for confirmation. Then when the results came out, Tala had gone back to the house she lived and dragged the three monsters to the BBA. They got a death sentence for what they did to her… I have never seen him do that… But I knew he cared about the girl…"

Julia held her head in one hand and sighed, "God… I never knew…"

"And that was how they both met…" Bryan told her. Julia couldn't believe this, but she felt the soul in her shifted as if telling her it was all true.

"Next question?" Bryan asked as he approached the wine table and took the hot drinks from there.

* * *

Hilary brought out another set of wash towels from the bathroom. She was inside Kai's room. She left Kai to undress and bath while she went to collect some medicines. By the time he was finished, he flipped onto the bed and waited for her. She was one hell of a nurse; she tended his wounds and made quick work on his deep wounds.

"Hi-hilary…" he groaned as he reached out for her, she took his hand and held him.

"I'm right here Kai…" she told him, assuring him

"Thank you…" he whispered. He closed his eyes and breath in deeply. Smelling her lovely scent.

As Hilary continued nursing him, she couldn't help the feeling that he was still hungry and unsatisfied.

"Kai…"

"Hn?" he moaned out

She wanted to ask but she didn't, instead she reached out and held her wrist close to his mouth. When Kai felt the slight brush on his lips that he open his eyes. "Hilalry!"

"Feed kai… I don't know why… Just—Oh for heaven's sake Feed now!" she ordered him as she shifted her weight onto the mattress. Kai tried to sat up but Hilary fought to held him down. He didn't want to take from her, or did he?

"Hilary!" Kai hissed as he push her arm away. Hilary flared with anger then she threw her weight on him. Surprising him with her actions.

"Hil—mmmph" Kai moaned as she pressed her wrist on his mouth. Hilary adjusted her position and she sat astride on Kai's hip. _Not a great idea…_

Kai had to gasp as his mouth was forced open and he can taste her skin, and the pulse under it. She was right, he was still hungry…

"Do it now…" she leaned forward him, Kai rested back down and he looked up at her, panting. His red eyes glowing again. "It's alright… I don't…"

"It's against our law to drink—" Kai muffled.

"Screw the Law… You need to feed. And I do mean now" Hilary shut him off.

Kai looked at her with his eyes glowing. Then he kissed and licked the soft skin and his fangs grew out. Hilary bit her lips as he sinks the fangs in… Kai looked at her, then—

She moaned and gasped at the pain. Kai grabbed on to her waist as she started shaking. He gulped down what she was offering, her blood never tasted anything so good.

Tasted Good…

Blood began smearing his mouth and her hand, but Hilary didn't care. "That's it… Take from me…"

Kai moaned in satisfaction as Hilary leaned down on him. Kai's hand shifted from her waist to her upper body, bringing her closer to him. He moaned on the taste and lingered at the red liquid.

It took him a while 10 minutes when he finally let go. Hilary looked down at her wrist, it was going to sting for a whole week. Kai reached for her wounded hand and he gently dipped his tongue on the open cut and licked it back and forth, closing the wound. Hilary licked her dry lips and went to get off him, but he held her there.

"No…Stay where you are…" he said hoarsely as he wipe off the blood from his mouth and licked the blood on her hand as well. She reached towards him with the other hand and stroke his face, as if swaying him for another drink.

"Are-are you not afraid?" he asked all of a sudden.

Hilary blinked at him, "Afraid?"

"Of me?"

"No… why—"

"I saw how frightened you were when I was attacking Tyson. You had to see me with the all those blood and flesh and—" his voice faded away.

"I'm not scared of you…" she assured him as her hand went on his bare chest.

"I can hurt you next time, if I hadn't—"

"But you didn't. Look Kai, whatever I saw didn't change the way I look at you."

Kai looked up at her, "What am I to you?"

Hilary blinked several times at him, "Umm…I…"

"Never mind, just forget I asked… " Kai said as he look away. Hilary looked at him worried, he was tired and he really wasn't in his mind. Tomorrow, he would be the cold bastard she first mate. But tonight, he was bold and bare… unpredictable.

_And yet she didn't care…_

Hilary bent her head to the side and began nipping the side of Kai's neck. She wanted him badly. Kai gasped air as he felt her lips on him, "Hilary…"

"Shh…Just let me –"

Kai froze in place as Hilary's hand travelled on his chest, as if in taking every detail there was on him. She bent down lower as her lips went for his cheeks. Kissing the blue triangles there was, Kai sighed and grabbed her hair with his hand and pulled her closer to his mouth, wanting in…

Hilary moaned as his tongue went in, lapping the sides of her mouth, caressing her gently. Kai's arm went around her back and pulled her even closer. He slightly sat up, not breaking away from her and he switched places with her. He plan on keeping her tonight, just for tonight.

He pulled away and looked down on her, "I want you so badly… But I just can't… Just let me hold you. I won't do nothing you don't want" he said as she nodded. Kai laid down on her chest and listened quietly for her heart. _She was very much alive…_

Hilary wrapped her arms around his head pulling him onto her, stroking his hair as he breathed in and out. Kai sighed, for once in his life he felt safe and wanted…

Hilary closed her eyes and just felt the heavy weight of him fall on her. She wanted to stay like this forever just for herself… just for him.

Then both fell into a deep and peaceful sleep…

* * *

"Julia and Tala were inseparable. Wherever he goes, she's always right behind him. We taught Tala was going to adopt her as a daughter but we never realized that. Tala treated her just like a baby until she entered her teenage life. That is when he fell for her, Tala had her for himself. He educated her, trained her, fed her from his blood and provided her with everything she wanted. She never asked anything . Tala gave her a second chance in life, as she had provided him hope for the brotherhood. He personally trained her so if ever she felt endangered, she would know what to do." Bryan told her all of this as Julia sipped from her third hot cup of chocolate. Bryan had enough with the hot drinks; he switched to his usual Vodka drink.

"She was really something, huh?"

"Let's just say, when she was young… She had us wrapped around her finger. Trust us on this one, she always was our little angel… Turned us all into babysitters. Especially me! Damn, Tala had to hang my head when she accidentally slipped in the bathroom and bumped her head. " Bryan smiled and laughed at the memory. "She really was a clumsy clown…"

_Now where did I hear that before…_Julia thought.

"Anyways… As I said, she was really something to us. That's why her death nearly killed us all. We lost a baby girl, a helper, a clown and Tala's soon to be wife. He was on the verge of dying, that we had to isolate him." Bryan said as he drunk from his glass wine.

"How did she died? Exactly?" Julia asked as she tucked her legs,

Bryan sighed, "This is one hell of a story. But I will only tell you what I know. If you want the full details, you have to ask him." He began, "You see, Tala and Julia had their very first and last fight. I have never seen Tala so mad in his life. But from the looks on his face, it was a male bonding kind of type. And it happened, right here in this library. We were all in the kitchen eating our usual dinner Rei had prepared when we heard the front door slammed open, we only caught a glance of Tala dragging Julia inside. Then they both disappeared into the library. We all looked at each other and tried to figure out what was happening, until we heard a loud crash and Tala's voice. Damn I can still hear it… his voice was nothing I have ever heard. The words were muffled but the voice was very frightening. Then we saw Julia running out of the mansion and out to somewhere. After that, the two never talked again, we saw it on Julia's face how much hurt she was. Tala spent most of his time at the BBA, he never came home. He only did when he felt like it. But Julia…" Bryan paused as he rubbed his face, "She went through torture, she kept asking us if he will be home… or will he be back… or was he still angry… And other questions that made her wanna cry almost every night. Until one night, I saw her leave…"

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_Bryan silently walked around the mansion, it was very cool at night. He can smoke outside and drink all he wants. Until a sight of her made his blood run cold…_

_Julia had a bag, big enough for some clothes and personal belonging. She silently went to the front gates and stopped there. She took one last glanced at the mansion and she pushed the gates open._

"_Julia!" Bryan yelled as he went to her. Julia froze in her tracks at the sight of him. _

"_Bryan…" she whispered._

"_Where are you going? And please tell me you're not leaving" Bryan asked, he was worried._

"_I have to Bryan… He won't come home unless I'm gone…" She said with a shaky voice. He saw she wanted to cry but she held back. "It's for the best… for him and us and… for the brotherhood."_

"_Julia, don't do this. You and Tala will work this out… Don't leave." Bryan said, damn he needed help. _

"_I have too… I'm a big girl now. I can handle myself… "She said with a sad smile on her face. "By this way, everyone won't be affected by me that much…"_

"_Effected? What do you mean? Look and Listen, he'll be home. Then you two can settle this out." Bryan said as he reached out. But she move away…_

"_He'll be most grateful. He won't be able to stand to look at me anymore. I have to go now… The sooner I leave, the earlier he'll be home."_

"_No! Where will you go? You can't—"_

"_I'm nothing now… I'm going back to where I belong… maybe to what I was once am—"_

"_You will not! Tala will realized—"_

"_I miss him smiling... I no longer get to see it because of me. He's angry so much that most of his anger are being taken out on you...I don't want him to get mad at you because of me—"_

"_Julia be reasonable...You can't leave! And from the way you're talking you're under a fever right now! You haven't fed have you?" Bryan said panicking; he needed to get her back inside. She wasn't well both physically and mentally._

"_Can you call him at once when I'm gone, please tell him to come home. Tell him I'm no longer here, so he can come home quickly and rest. He must be working so hard and not eating well—"_

"_Julia! Do you hear yourself! If there's anyone who isn't eating well that would be you! Now stop this nonsense and get back in! Please!"_

"_Yuriy-sa—I mean his Highness must be having sleepless nights because he must be sleeping in his office"_

_HIGHNESS? Bryan thought annoyingly. Julia was losing it, "You're the one who hasn't slept for days now! You've been waiting for him everynight in the living room! You barely slept! Julia, please come inside, you're acting weird!"_

"_I am weird..." Julia whimpered, "It is no wonder his Highness would not—"_

"_STOP IT!" Bryan yelled now really getting angry. "SHUT UP!"_

_Julia winced at his sudden raised voice, she backed away from him. Bryan blinked at what he said, "No! I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell, I shouldn't have—"_

"_I'm sorry, sire...I'll leave you in peace. I won't—"_

_SIRE? _

_Bryan had to stop her; she was really going to lose it, "Sire? Julia you are not well. You haven't eaten or slept and what ever happened in that Library wasn't your fault..."_

"_It is my fault..That's why I deserve more than just this broken bone."_

"_You were injured? Where?" Bryan asked concernly as he tried to reach out to her but she easily backed away. "Where are you hurt—"_

"_I deserve to be thrown back to my old masters. I'll return to them, and hopefully they'll take me back. His highness told me that I should have stayed there. He wished he never found me that way I wouldn't have to—"_

"_Tala would never say that! Julia please, you're too affected by this whole situation! Tala would have never said those things!" Bryan said trying to reason her out..._

"_He already did, sire...I want to grant him his wish. I've been too selfish for these years that I didn't considered his feelings. This is all I have to offer as my way of saying sorry..."_

"_Look I don't know exactly what had cause all this, but please come back inside" Bryan said reaching out for her bag, "It's too dangerous tonight..."_

"_It is? Then maybe I can grant him his other wish—."_

"_What wish! I know Tala, he would not say anything that would—"_

"_Sire... I shall take my leave. I want him to come home safely, thank you for taking care of me for all this years. Thank you for taking me in... " Julia said bowing by the waist, "Please forgive me for all the burden I have cause...For everything that I have done..."_

"_Julia! Please! You're really not well—"_

"_Good bye Bryan…" she said then in a flash, she dematerialized out._

"_DAMN IT! JULIA!" Bryan yelled at the dead of the night. _

_**End of Flashback…**_

Bryan looked down at his vodka. He remembered that night well. Julia's eyes were wide open, she was feeling sick all of a sudden. She hand one hand over her mouth.

"My God… Wh-what did Tala said?"

"I went to Tala when I couldn't find her… Eventually, everything turned to a nightmare." Bryan told her. "Tala was seeing someone else…"

"Oh fuck! Selena?"

"Yeah, I didn't think he was going to step that low. I have never felt angry in my whole life. If you think about it, Tala took care of Julia, fed her, educated her and everything and all was gone with a reason we don't know. If I were in Julia's place, I can really feel how much pain she must have been through. Think about it, the very guy who opened up a new life and gave hope for you to begin with was with another woman and what made it worst, he didn't believe me when I told him that she really was gone."

Julia wanted to throw up, her head began throbbing badly and she felt her cup slipped from her hand and it dropped onto the floor. " He didn't went after Julia?"

Bryan nodded once, "I had to shout at him in the BBA just for him to come home and see the damage he had done. And the only replied I got from him was this: 'She can leave if she wants to… It's her life…"

Julia had it; she grasped herself and tried to stop herself from crying, "Oh God…"

"We never knew what happened to Julia. After three days, we got a call from BEGA. They had Julia with them … That was when Tala realized what he had done. He went alone, told us to back off—"

"I didn't want them to endanger themselves as I have endangered Julia…." Said a hoarse voice from the door.

Bryan hissed as he stood up quickly, "Ah shit…Listen—"

"It's alright…" Tala said as he walked limply towards him, "I'll take it from here…"

Bryan glanced at Julia and then back at Tala, "Okay…I'm going out anyway…" he said then he dematerialized out.

Julia looked away from him, she didn't know how to react.

"I heard that you had a little crash with the orb… Spencer told me." He said as he went to his desk and sat in his chair.

"Well, apparently Julia… Your Julia, seems to be worried about you all the time. Despite the sacrifices she did to keep you safe… " she began as she leaned on the sofa.

"I was a fool, a total fucked up bastard. "He admitted to her, "If I only knew, if only I gave her a chance to explain… None of this would have happen." He said in a silent voice.

Julia's head throbbed harder, making her gasped, "Damn it…"

"She's in you right now… She wants to talk I can sense it."

"No…She's worried and she doesn't want you feeling bad. She made a good decision to do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

"That's the problem; I was supposed to be the one keeping her safe. And all I did was chase her out of the mansion and right into the arms of BEGA."

Julia remained silent, he too… it was very deafening.

"What-what exactly happened that night? Why did you have to drag her with every force—"

"I caught her seeing another man…" he said as his hand shot to his hair. "It happened all so fast…"

_**Flashback…**_

"_Get in the car… NOW!" Tala yelled as he roughly pushed Julia inside the car. He locked the door and went to his side, and then they drove off in a fast speed._

"_Yuriy-sama—"_

"_Don' start with me…" Tala said his voice shaking in anger. After a few minutes of fast but silent driving, they had reached the mansion. Tala pulled the car into the driveway and pushed his door hard. Julia open her door as well, Tala was right there at once. He roughly grabbed her and he dragged her inside._

_He didn't know how but they both reached the library, Julia was already whimpering in pain when his gripped tightened on her arm. Tala shut and locked the door, then he threw her down on the couch so hard, he heard her arm twisted in the wrong way._

"_How the Hell could you do this to me! " Tala yelled as he braced his arms on his desk._

"_Yuriy-sama… Le-let me explain, It was not—"_

"_No! I have seen it… I have seen it all." He said to her, Julia shook her head. She stood up from the couch and approached him. She gently laid a hand on his shoulder…_

"_DON'T TOUCH ME YOU WHORE!" He yelled as his arm shot out and hit her so hard she was sent flying to the shelf. _

_Julia gasped as she felt her rib bone gave a loud crack as it collided with the hard wood. She landed hard on the ground, groaning in pain._

"_I SHOULD HAVE NEVER SAVE YOU FROM THOSE BOYS IF I KNEW!NO WONDER! I SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU WITH THEM, AND HOW I WISH I HAVE NEVER MET YOU…"_

"_Yuriy-Sama—" she whimpered as tears sprung from her eyes._

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he yelled then he grabbed a small ornament and threw it at the wall. With that, Julia forced herself to stand up, and she quickly left the library and forced herself to run out of the mansion and outside to somewhere she can be safe and unharmed._

_**End of Flashback…**_

"You didn't have to do that!" Julia told him angrily. Tala looked at her blankly.

"If I gave her a chance, none of this would have happened." Tala whispred, "She would be still here by my side,"

"She was only a child—"

"I loved her since the moment she came out of that room. Regardless of her age or how young she was… I felt that male bonding stuff… It wasn't a father-daughter connection. It was something that is very common to every Male and Female. She… made me into something I am today, and not just a killing vampire...but a protector of the race." He answered with a shaking voice.

Julia stared at him, "I can't see why you have to hurt her it that way Tala… If she made you different, then why did you hurt her so damn much. And I can feel her right now… I can feel her pain vibrating in me as if she wants to yell at you… hurt you!" Julia said as she clutched her head and bowed.

"And it hurts even more that I will never know that she will never forgive me for what I did…" he told her, tears leaking out of his eyes…

Julia took in small breaths and sighed, "She calls you Yuriy…"

"I allowed her to call me by my nickname, because when I heard her voice… It literally calmed me…that's why I'd give anything just to hear my name escape those lips…"

"The orb—"

"The orb from what I have read years ago, is a concealing prison that can seal both the soul and memory of a person. I didn't tell you this because I wanted to be certain… I wanted to see if the myth was true… eventually it only did half of what I was expecting…"

"Expecting?" she asked

"It was expected that when the memories and the soul have returned to its body, that person will remember everything. But it didn't…" he told her as he leaned back on the table… "And from the park, I thought it did… I heard her call me…"

"So she's—"

"Apparently, there are two reasons that you couldn't remember anything… One, that may not be her real body, and two: her soul is not yet primed to be back at her body…"Tala said as he closed his eyes. "I can tell why she cannot reveal her memories to you… Right, Julia-san?" he asked her looking right at her eyes.

THEN:

_**Flashbacks (In Julia's head)…**_

_**1)**_

"_Yuriy-sama…" called out the young girl, The redhead vampire smiled from his desk, as the little one went in the library. He put down the papers, hid the daggers and guns, and stood up to meet the girl._

"_You okay?" he asked in concern, she was looking a little pale. She walked a little faster to him, she almost collided with his leags but Tala picked her up at once. Tala looked at her and he laid a hand on her forehead, "You have a fever…" he whispered as he walked over to the sofa and laid her gently down, being careful not to twist her, since his body was enormous compared to her._

"_I'm sorry…" she said, Tala blinked at this._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I got sick…"she whispered looking frightened at him, Tala smiled softly down at her, he reached out and gently positioned her to lean on him as he took out his phone and dialed the BBA._

"_Hello… BBA Building" from the other line._

"_Yes, Tala Ivanov here… I'm bringing in a sick patient this evening. Please provide me a private room for her." Then he shut the phone off, threw it on the next sofa chair and concentrated on Julia. _

_She shivered a little as he gently stroke her head to calm her, "You know… You don't have to be sorry for being sick…" he whispered to her, she looked up at him, with glassy eyes._

"_It's ok to be sick… You don't have to be afraid telling it… " he said as he pulled her closer to his body, "It's only natural for being that…"_

"_Ok…" she said in a small voice, Tala smiled down at her and then he carried her out._

_**2)**_

"_YURIY!" yelled a angry girl coming from the kitchen, Tala winced as she threw a plate at him. He caught it before anything else got damaged._

"_April Fools!" he laughed as he run into a sofa, hiding himself as another plate came flying at him._

"_That was not funny! I hate Cockroaches! And you know it!" she yelled as she came after him, holding a mop._

_Tala laughed as he fly out of the way and went running into another room. "Well it was a good laugh!"_

_**3)**_

"_When your attacker tries to tackle you from the behind, I want you step your left foot forward and –"_

"_I know!" She yelled at him for the nth time. "You're like a broken record…"_

_Tala had to laughed, she was right. He was repeating everything he taught her and she already grew tired and weary about it, "Sorry, I just need to make sure you know the basics. I won't be always be by your side when – you know, something happens…"_

"_Believe me… You're always by my damn side… Sheesh!" she said as she collapsed down on the floor and sat indian style, "Where are you going tonight?"_

"_Hunting, the brotherhood wanted to scout something out. Well I can't say no ,can I?"_

"_You're the leader… Can I come?"_

_Tala glared at her_

"_I'll take that as a No…" she said as she leaned on her arms and stretched out_

"_It's for the best and you know it…" Tala smiled at her, as he took his seat next to her, "But—"_

"_I want some chocolates when you get back!" she demanded as she pouted at him, Tala had to laughed._

"_Deal…"_

_**4)**_

"_Yuriy-sama…" she whispered as she saw him injured again in his bed… she hated it when that happens_

"_I'm alright… It's nothing I can't handle" he assured her as he tried to sat up, he hated it when she has to see her like this._

"_It's not that!" she said as she sat on his bed, "Sometimes I wondered if you ever tried to think about your actions before you actually leap."_

_Tala reached out and touched her shoulder, "With me… I always do…"_

_Julia sighed, stood up and went to the door, she turned the knobbed and open it, "You know, I wonder when you'll be able to be truthful about how you feel" then she left, closing the door behind her._

_Leaving him in his own thoughts…_

_**5)**_

"_I'm sorry…"she whispered as she stand in front of his desk.._

"_I love you…" he replied back as he stood up and went around the desk. He wrapped his arms around her and silently kissed her from there._

"_You—"_

"_I always have been in love with you…" he said then he grabbed he handr, went to the window and he took off with her into the night._

_**End of Flashbacks…**_

Julia clutched her head and yelped at the sudden busrt of pain..."Fuck...What the hell were that!"

Tala stood up and went to her, "Memories?"he asked as he laid a hand on her shoulder. Julia nodded as the pain went away slowly, this was a bad idea.

"Seems that she's trying to bring them out one at a time," Julia said

"You need to rest...I'll have Bryan take you to back to your room" Tala said, "We''ll figure this out one way or another..."

"You're probably right..."Julia agreed, "However, I would still like to know more about Julia and what really happened to her..."

"In time...In time..."

**

* * *

**

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

TBC...

**JuliaYuriy: Sorry for the late update, I've been stucked up with multiple task being in college. Don't worry I'm still on the story.**

**BTW, please read the recently posted story titled: She's the Man...Hope you'll love it as much as the Blitzkried Brotherhood.**

**Happy Reading!**


End file.
